Naruto's Bizarre Adventure
by Takeshi1225
Summary: First it all started with a race, then ghost like entities, beings from stone pillars, a tenacious cult, a crazy eighteenth century vampire who could stop time, and finally a combination of two of the worse people you ever had the misfortune to know. Yare yare daze. Safe to say, this blonde's going to have one Bizarre Adventure.
1. Start of the Golden Race

Naruto's Bizarre Adventure

 **Part 1: Golden Race!**

 **Chapter 1: The Great Genin Race!**

September 1984, in a far off land, uncharted on the maps of the world.

A new event comes to take place. For this region hidden by most of the world, five powerful political figures have come together to initiate a brand new plan of action to determine who breeds the best of them all.

Right now, we are in the Land of Irons, home to a nation full of Samurai, where a meeting is being held.

In this land, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, executes a challenge that could bring interest to each nation.

"The first ever Great Genin Race." Tsunade announced.

"A genin race? How is that supposed to help?" Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage questioned.

"Easy. Every single genin in our village participates. With the numerous quantities of genin we have, we can allow a person to bet as many people as they can, whether it's from their own village or another. Each person makes a bet on who ends up at the first checkpoint. With every person in each village around the world pooling their money into this event, we take the loss and split it up evenly to go to our own village's economy. Also, depending on the progress of the shinobis from each hidden village, it will bring new business to the villages, kind of like the Chunin exams, for them to determine which village has a better success rate for missions, but with this being an all-out race with few limitations, it will perfectly allow them to see the full potential of each villages rising soldiers." Tsunade explained with a smirk.

"Not a bad idea, but with the kind of scale this event possesses, a lot of money must be put into it." A, the Yondaime Raikage, questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Already have that covered. Let's all be honest. We can get a bit prideful with our villages, but the only ones who can be more prideful in their land are the daimyos. Making bets on whose land is superior is an offer they cannot afford to lose. They become our sponsors in this event."

"Using the daimyos for our own gain. Do you have no shame Tsunade?" Onoki said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's been something they've been wanting for years, why not take advantage of the opportunity." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"How devious, yet I'd like to see this event. With all the strapping youths taking part in this competition, it sure would make things interesting." Mei, the Godaime Hokage, said with a smirk.

"So are we all decided?" Tsunade asked.

"Why not. I could use a little payback on some of you, especially your home Hokage-sama." Onoki said with a grin.

"Hmph. This could get interesting. Fine. The Land of Lightning will partake in this event." A said with a smirking grin.

"How can someone like me refuse such a spectacle? I'll tip my hat into the ring as well." Mei said with a smile.

"Now what of the brat?" Onoki said as all eyes were on the young Gaara, the intermediate Godaime Kazekage and soon to be officially the youngest kage in history, only being thirteen years old. "Despite being an intermediate kage, your word still represents the word of your village."

Gaara had his eyes closed and arms crossed as he thought over the situation.

"I'll agree on one condition." Gaara said.

"Hm?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"Allow me to race as well." Gaara said, shocking everyone else.

"How is that fair!?" Onoki shouted as he flew up from his seat.

"I am still technically a genin. The only reason I am here as acting Kazekage is because I have skills in political affairs. With the numerous amounts of genin in the race, my chances for complete victory aren't as high as you'd expect." Gaara briefly explained.

"He does have a point. I don't have any objections, especially since my village is skilled in the power of storm release." A said.

"Tch. Fine, I'll allow it, but only because I have much faith in my own genin to crush the competition." Onoki said with his arms crossed, descending back into his seat.

"So it is agreed." Mifune, the General of the Land of Irons, spoke, earning a nod from everyone. "Then I declare that the first ever Great Genin Race commences."

.

J

O

J

O

.

Back in Konoha, a few days after the meeting at the Land of Irons.

Every jonin in the Hidden Leaf was requested to take three golden tickets for their genin in their teams. The golden tickets were to register who will participate in the Great Genin Race.

Our story is focused on the members of Team Seven, or to be completely accurate, the short, blonde genin of the three.

This young genin… is Uzumaki Naruto!

"Holy Crap! This Is Awesome!" Naruto cheered with his huge trademark toothy grin, staring down at the golden ticket in his hands. "A Great Genin Race to show off my skills as a shinobi!" Naruto cheered. He thrust his hand, holding the ticket, into the air. "This is it! The perfect opportunity! I win this and I'll become Hokage!" Naruto cheered with all his heart and a big inerasable grin on his face.

"Baka! Not so loud!" Haruno Sakura shouted as she punched the back of Naruto's head.

Hatake Kakashi, jonin leader of Team Seven, sighed at his team's sole kunoichi's behavior. Granted Naruto was being loud, but he had a good reason to be excited. This is the first ever Great Genin Race, and he was going to participate in it. Truth be told, he was prepared for this excitement. He just wishes his other two genin, Sakura and the sole surviving member of the famous Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke (if you don't count his criminal older brother of course) to show a little more excitement.

Sasuke was just leaning against the railing of the small bridge of Team Seven's training ground, his hands in his pockets and eyes closed as his expression looked like that of disinterest. On the inside though, he was very much excited. This is a chance for him to see where his skill set lied. Two days ago, he was approached by goons who worked for Orochimaru, one of Konoha's most infamous missing-nin, who had curse marks, sealed markings on their bodies that give them power, courtesy of Orochimaru, offered him the invitation to come and study under Orochimaru. He was thinking of leaving the village and joining, but this race sounded too good to pass up before leaving.

Naruto groaned with pain as he rubbed the lump spot on his head.

'Jeez. You think with how much I show that I like her, that she'd warm up to me a little.' Naruto thought with a frown.

"Now that you have your tickets, you are to wait for a week and a half." Kakashi said.

"What!? Why That Long!?" Naruto shouted with disappointment at the long waiting period.

"Well this is officially the biggest event in the five nations' history. Well, none that included war of any kind that is. The kage and their villages, along with several other villages must prepare. At this moment they are working to get everything ready. I'm sure a week and a half won't kill you, now would it?" Kakashi explained.

Naruto groaned with annoyance.

"I guess not. I just wanted people to see how awesome a shinobi I've become as soon as possible." Naruto complained.

"You idiot. How do you think that'll be possible, when nobody from our village and the others will be around to see it? It is a race around the five great nations, not one held in a stadium." Sakura said with her arms crossed.

"Nanda!? Then what's the point!?" Naruto shouted with an exaggerated expression.

"The point of this race is mainly one to establish a sort of peace. It's become an official sport that binds the five villages together. Albeit in a bizarre way, but it'll still work as a sign of showing equality between one another through not just the event, but also the profit they gain from it and new clientele who are impressed by the most qualified in a certain village who seem to be up to code with their expectations." Kakashi said.

"So~… like the Chunin Exams." Naruto said with his bottom lip out.

"Yes. Looks like you have been paying attention. Although technically you're correct, this event will have few limitations and will be on a bigger scale. Every genin in the five nations has a chance to participate. The odds will be incredibly stacked against you."

"Pfft. Please, like that'll scare me!" Naruto grinned as he brought his fist up. "Just watch me! I'm going to be the first to cross that finish line! And then everyone will know I'm the best around!" Naruto said as his toothy grin widened. His heart and blood circulation getting pumped from the excitement of showing off his skills.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, while Sakura sighed, but at least developed a tiny smile from Naruto's attitude.

Kakashi chuckled a bit as he gave the little genin an eye smile with his sole revealed eye.

'Make your parents proud Naruto.

.

J

O

J

O

.

The time had come.

The Great Genin Race starts today.

Naruto's alarm rang, which annoyed him so much that he punched it into silence. However he remembered what day it is today. He sat up with a gasp and happy grin. He jumped out of bed, ran into his bathroom, took a shower, got dressed in his usual orang with blue shoulder patched and white collared jumpsuit and ran out of his apartment room, slammed his right foot onto the railing as he pumped his right fist.

"Today's the day! Today's the day that I take part in the greatest race of all time!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his fist into the air. "Whoa." Naruto looked down at the populace below. "Sure are a lot of people down there. But then again, every genin is coming here for the race." Naruto said as he looked down to notice shinobi of different villages were mixed in with the group. Naruto's stomach suddenly growled making him frown. "Oh man~. I forgot about breakfast." Naruto said rubbing his stomach as he had a frown with drool coming down the side of his lip. He crossed his arms and hummed. "Takes too long to make ramen myself from the packet. I know! I'll go eat at Ichiraku's! Today's a special occasion and I deserve a smorgasbord!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

Naruto chuckled with excitement as he jumped off the railing and started hopping roof to roof.

Unknown to him, some people were watching him with a menacing aura.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto finally made it to Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey old man! I'll take-"

"Another order of miso pork please." Naruto looked to see Tsunade already at the stand, with a few empty bowls of ramen next to her.

"Coming right up." Teuchi, managed and founder of Ichiraku Ramen, said with a smile as he started to make more for the Hokage.

"Baa-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, it's you Naruto." Tsunade said turning to see the little blonde punk who always called her 'grandma' that she had a soft spot for.

"I didn't know you liked ramen." Naruto said as he sat down next to her.

"Of course I do. It's one of the best meals out there." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I hear that!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "So the race starts today. You making bets that Konoha will win?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. This time I'm not making any kind of bets today."

"What!? That's so unlike you baa-chan! What happened to the cranky old lady who's never afraid to make a bet?" Naruto questioned with his arms crossed. He suddenly went 'ow!' as he earned a bump atop of his head, courtesy of the Hokage herself.

"That lady is never afraid to make a bet." Tsunade said with her eyes closed and a tick mark on her forehead.

"Then prove it!" Naruto shouted.

"Hm?" Tsunade looked to him with half lidded eyes.

"I bet that I'll be the first to cross that finish line!" Naruto shouted with pure gusto, shocking Tsunade.

"That's a pretty big order to fill, gaki." Tsunade said.

"Just you watch! Now are you going to take the bet or not!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade stared at him for a few moments, before smile appeared on her face.

"I must be out of my mind. Actually considering of agreeing to a bet from some twerpy little genin." Tsunade said with a smirk and the bottom of her palm against her forehead.

"So we got a deal?" Naruto asked as he raised his pinky to her. Tsunade smiled at Naruto, before wrapping her pinky around his own.

"You got yourself a bet, gaki." Tsunade said with a smirk, making Naruto grin at her.

"Here you go. Two bowls of miso pork ramen. One for the Hokage and the other for the future Hokage." Teuchi said, placing the bowls of ramen in front of Tsunade and Naruto.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said with a grin as he grabbed the bowl. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto said with his hands together before chowing down.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto. He really was something this kid; actually making her bet again, and on a huge event with such a slim chance of victory for him. She honestly hoped that she'd lose. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to milk this, in case she came out on top.

"So gaki, what do I get if I win?" Tsunade said with a proud smirk and her head held up high.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to Tsunade in confusion.

"Well you don't expect me to make a bet with you and not expect something when I win do you?"

"Oh, that's true. So what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Hm~… well the Hokage Tower is getting a bit dirty. If I win, you'll have to clean the entire tower." Tsunade said with a smile and her finger up.

"Done!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Without using any shadow clones." Tsunade said with a devious smirk.

"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!?" Naruto screamed with shock at the demand.

"Be careful who you make a bet with kid." Tsunade said with a smirk as she started eating her bowl of ramen.

"You're a real sadist, you know that baa-chan?" Naruto said with a long frown and a sweat drop down the side of his head.

.

J

O

J

O

.

The final hour was nearing. Genin from all over the nations had gathered into the stadium where the Chunin Exam finals have always been held in. The whole stadium was completely filled with genin. It looked like sardines compacted into a can, only properly lined up.

Tsunade, along with A, Onoki and Mei, were all standing atop of a balcony, looking down at the genins, while the jonin senseis and other jonin, tokubetsu jonin and chunin were in the stadium seats.

Tsunade grinned as she was ready to announce things underway.

"Welcome… to the first ever Subarashi Jeinresu (Great Genin Race)!"

All the genin below cheered, causing the stadium to echo with loud cheers of excitement.

"Now the rules are simple. You all race to village to village to retrieve a scroll, whether they reside in a kage tower or near a public official's residence. You have all been given a map each when you gave in your tickets to the Chunin guards at the entrance of the stadium earlier. They will lead you to which village you need to go. Once arriving, a resident shinobi of the village you arrive to will inform you where the scroll will be. The scroll will be another map, leading you to the next village. No matter what, you must keep all scrolls you have attained in one piece, as to show that you have all traveled to each designated village. If you don't have one, you must return to that same village to retrieve another, even if you know which village you must travel to next. If you have more than one scroll, you will be disqualified, for we will believe you have stolen one from another genin. Violence against one another is allowed, but do not steal another's scroll. Death is prohibited at all costs. Unless it was by natural causes, no one will die, understood?" Tsunade explained, earning nods from all the genin below. At least they won't have to worry about death… to a certain degree. "And one more thing. Unlike the Chunin Exams, every team member does not have to consent, and the reason for that is… you all will not be a part of teams in this event. This is an individual race."

Everyone looked shocked, and started to make an uproar of shock and confusion.

"No teams!?" Gai exclaimed with shock.

"Well… that's unexpected." Kakashi said with slightly wide eyes.

"Now calm down, all of you. I'm not saying teams will not exist. You can chose to either travel in your usual team, or form an alliance with another shinobi or group, whether they are from you resident village or from another, but from the start, you will all be starting solo." Tsunade said, making some genin gulp. "Now those are all the rules! You will be allowed five minutes before we officially start this thing. You can use your time to relax or start forming teams. The decision is up to you. The five minutes starts now!" Tsunade announced.

Immediately, genin below were either relaxing and staying calm or trying to form teams.

Naruto clenched his fist and looked down at it.

"Well… I guess we'll be working as a team as usual, huh guys?" Naruto said to his teammates with a grin.

"Guess again, dobe." Sasuke said with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets, shocking Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nani!?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed with shock.

"I'm in this for myself and that's how it's going to be." Sasuke said.

"But What About Kakashi-sensei's Lesson About-"

"This competition starts with me and it will end with me." Sasuke said, interrupting and not facing Naruto. Naruto growled at Sasuke with anger written on his face.

"Teme~."

"Ja ne." Sasuke turned and walked away from them.

"I can't believe this! What a selfish jerk!" Naruto shouted with anger.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's retreating form with a sad face on.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered his name with sadness.

"Well… I guess it's just you and me Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a hopeful smile. Sakura stayed silent for a few moments, staring down at the ground with somber eyes. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto said his crushes name with concern. He reached his hand out to her, about to touch her shoulder, but Sakura suddenly ran off.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura called out.

Naruto stared at Sakura's retreating form with shocked eyes. She soon blended in with the other surrounding genin, getting lost in the crowd.

"Guys… guys! Come on! Guys… Sasuke… Sakura… Team Seven for life." Naruto's voice lost its will to speak louder at the fact at what just happened.

His team had just abandoned him.

A few genin had noticed what happened.

A kunoichi from Iwagakure with short, black hair looked to the sad blonde with a disinterested expression.

"Pfft. What a baby. Too afraid to do anything without someone to hold his hand. Konoha shinobi are such sensitive weaklings. As expected." The Iwa kunoichi said.

"Man… his team's cold." A fairly tall, dark skinned young man with shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye, hailing from Kumo said.

A genin from Kiri with short, tufty blue hair with pointed, shark-like teeth, adjusted his square, black rimmed glasses that were connected to ear protectors, stare at the blonde with pity and sadness in how his teammates just abandoned him like that, when he obviously needed them.

A bit away, Gaara was staring at Naruto with sad eyes. He honestly expected more from Sasuke and Sakura. Especially after Naruto gave his all to the point of exhaustion just to save the both of them from himself back when he was mentally unwell. Hell, he expected it more from Sakura since she was the one in imminent danger from being crushed unless Gaara lost all his chakra in the fight.

Gaara turned to his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, who were just relaxing with their eyes closed.

"Temari. Kankuro."

"Hm?" The two looked to their younger brother.

"I'm going to go off on my own this time." Gaara said, surprising the two. However they nodded, understanding their brother. After all, not much to worry about since after this race he will officially become Kazekage. Hopefully anyway. Gaara looked to Naruto. 'I will make sure to be there for you. I owe my life to you Naruto… for saving me.'

Naruto had a sad expression on his face. His team had just abandoned him. How could they?

Naruto looked to his fist with sad eyes.

'Guess I'll be doing this… alone.' Naruto thought with sadness. He never liked being alone.

Kakashi managed to see the whole thing with sad, disappointed eyes. He shook his head in disapproval.

In truth he expected this from Sasuke, seeing as this could be an effect of the curse mark, but with Sakura… she had no excuse. She is too stuck on Sasuke that she's willing to follow him anywhere, even if that meant abandoning something important.

(Like she said she was going to do in the manga, right when Sasuke was about to leave Konoha. Zing! I may be a NaruSaku fan, but that actually felt good! And don't worry, NaruSaku isn't the main couple in this, but despite that this is a Bizarre Adventure first!)

"Alright! Time's up! Everyone get ready!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone quickly started getting into positions.

Naruto stayed staring at his fist, not really paying attention.

"Hey." Naruto turned to see a Kiri genin with short, tufty blue hair looking to him. "You better get ready." The Kiri genin said.

"Huh? Oh right!" Naruto quickly got into position. He still had sad eyes as he couldn't believe his team had left him.

"On your mark! Get set!" Tsunade paused for dramatic effect. Taking in a deep breath through her nose, filling her lungs with air, she yelled out. "GO!"

All the genin quickly hurried out the stadium. Some through the exit, some climbing up the walls to get to higher ground and some even actually **shushining** (teleporting) out of the stadium.

Naruto was running up the wall, trying to get to higher ground like some of the others. Like they say, sometimes the best road is the high road.

Tsunade smiled as she looked down at the progress that's already being made.

"You think your little experiment will work, Tsunade-sama?" Mei asked.

"Honestly… I think it already is." Tsunade said. Her eyes were staring at Naruto, as he finally hopped up to the top of the wall of the stadium. He and many other genin jumped off and landed upon roofs.

Naruto was hopping from roof to roof, looking around seeing that civilians were looking out their windows cheering as the streets and roofs were filled with genin from all around the five nations.

'Man, it's like a stampede!' Naruto thought. He looked around and noticed some familiar faces. He saw Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata hopping together on the roofs of the village. He also saw Lee, Neji and Tenten doing the same. He didn't see Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, but that was to be expected. I mean they do have the 'honor' of technically being the laziest genin team from their graduated class. Naruto tried looking around for a certain pair, until his eyes landed on something pink to see Sakura following Sasuke. "Guys!" Naruto called out with a hopeful tone and grin. "Guys over here!" Naruto called, but they didn't hear him, so he decided to go to them, however that was a bad idea, as someone bumped into him.

"Watch It!" A genin from the Amegakure said as he bumped into Naruto, sending him falling down towards the stampede of genin below. Naruto fell to the floor and was starting to get trampled by countless genin. Nobody was helping him. He needed help.

'No!' Naruto thought with a new fire in his eyes. He was starting to bring his fingers together to make a certain seal. 'I refuse… to look helpless! Not Here!' Naruto thought as his fingers crossed. " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " (Shadow Clone Technique). Suddenly a cloud of smoke exploded in the crowd, making everyone jumped back and protest as numerous Naruto's jumped into the air. "Made it." The original Naruto said, but as he was high up into the air, he noticed that genin were nearing the exit of Konoha. 'I'm gonna be too far back! I'll lose the advantage if I don't hurry to the front.' Naruto suddenly got an idea. Naruto grinned as he landed on a roof, as his clones vanished via puffs of smoke.

Naruto crossed his fingers one more time as a large and now towering cloud of smoke was created, catching everyone's attention as a tower of Narutos were standing up high, holding one another's ankles. The tower leaned back pretty far, but suddenly it shot forward.

"Go Boss!" A Naruto clone shouted as he threw the original Naruto.

Naruto flew in the air as his tower of clones vanished. Everyone stared in shock as Naruto rocketed towards the exit. Naruto grinned as he flew through the air, all the while the most shocked were those of Konoha; Sasuke and Sakura shocked the most that Naruto had used his head to get a big advantage.

Naruto cheered as he flew pass everyone and managed to be the first out the gate. He rolled across the ground, before jumping high into the air.

"I'M THE FIRST ONE OUT, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cheered with a huge grin and his fist thrust into the air.

"No Way!" A genin shouted.

"Damn Konoha genin! I'll kill him!" Another genin shouted.

"Damn you Naruto!" Kiba shouted with anger with Akamaru barking in agreement as his master had a super ticked of exaggerated expression.

"He actually used his head to gain the lead. I'm shocked." Shino said in his usual monotone voice, but was actually impressed by Naruto's ingenuity.

'Naruto-kun… good job.' Hinata thought with a smile and blush.

"WHOO~~~ WHOO! GO NARUTO-KUN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING SO BRIGHT!" Lee yelled with pure excitement, pride and vigor of his friend's display with flames for eyes.

"I have to hand it to him. That was clever." Tenten said with a smile.

Neji just smirked at the sight.

Gaara smiled at the sight.

"Excellent work Naruto." Gaara said with smile.

"Wow. Not bad, Naruto." Sakura said with shock.

Sasuke stared at the sight of Naruto in the lead with wide, shocked eyes. They suddenly transformed into his **sharingan** (Copy Wheel Eye), his clan's kekkei genkai, as Sasuke growled with rage; grinding his teeth.

'Damn you… Naruto.' Sasuke mentally cursed his teammate. Somehow he was always proving to be a match for him and he hated it!

"DAMN KONOHA GENIN!" The dark haired genin from earlier screamed as she started running at full speed. "I'll show you to be so cocky, you little punk!" She yelled with gritting teeth as everyone started shouting and yelling, running at full speed.

'Not bad… for a Konoha shinobi.' The tall, dark skinned Kumo genin from earlier thought with a smirk.

'Amazing! Why did his team abandon him? He's a genius!' The short blue haired genin from Kiri thought with a small grin.

Naruto grinned cheekily as he continued to run at full speed.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Back at the stadium, a Chunin with a pair of binoculars was watching the whole event from atop the stadium wall.

"Oh~! The first genin has made it out!" The Chunin shouted down to the jonin, chunin and kage in the stadium.

"Who is it!?" Onoki called out, determined to know who made it first.

"Konoha Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto!" The chunin shouted, shocking everyone.

"Yes!" Shizune, the Hokage's aide cheered with a smile.

"Excellent work Naruto-kun!" Gai cheered with a fist pump and grin.

"Well, safe to say the brat managed to exceed my expectations." Anko said with a smirk.

"I believe that could be said for everyone here." Kurenai said with a smile to her best friend.

"Mm hm." Asuma said with a nod and smile as he smoked his cigarette.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

'Great work Naruto. Your parents would be proud. I know I am.' Kakashi thought as he couldn't help, but widen his smile.

Up above at the balcony, Onoki was grinding his teeth with rage, with wide anime eyes as his face turned red with steam coming out his ears.

"Dammit. Kurotsuchi, you said you had this." Onoki growled with rage.

A shook his head, while Tsunade and Mei smiled and giggled at the mad Tsuchikage's behavior.

"Hold on. Uzumaki. You have one?" A asked the Hokage.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

"Congratulations. It must be rare to find one." Mei said with a smile.

"If I recall right, you're an Uzumaki yourself, aren't you Tsunade-sama?" Onoki questioned, glancing at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and your point?" Tsunade said with her arms crossed.

"He's not… yours is he?" Onoki asked.

"Mine?" Tsunade questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course she's his!" The kage turned to see none other than Jiraiya, Tsunade's fellow Sanin and closest friend. "An adorable tyke and our grandson is, isn't he?" Jiraiya joked with a grin.

"When the hell did you get back!? And he's not ours, you fool!" Tsunade shouted with an anime annoyed expression.

"Take a joke, will you hime?" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Jiraiya of the Sanin. It's an honor to meet you." Mei said with a small smile.

"Ah, the new Mizukage, Terumi Mei." Jiraiya said walking over and grabbing her hand. "If anyone should be honored, it's myself for meeting you." Jiraiya said with a smile as he kissed the back of Mei's hand like a gentleman, but his eyes widened as he jumped back screaming as his lips were steaming.

"You're such a charmer." Mei said with an 'innocent' smile.

'I knew I liked her for a reason.' Tsunade thought with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"So he does not come from you?" Onoki asked for clarification.

"Nope." Tsunade said with her arms crossed.

"Hm… interesting." Onoki said as he held his chin.

"You seemed very agitated by the way Tsuchikage-dono. Were you expecting one of your own to make it out of the village first?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"Hmph. Well what kage would not want to get a little prideful for their own genin to be in the lead?" Onoki said with his head held high and his arms crossed. "Besides, I made a bet with my granddaughter Kurotsuchi. If she wins the race as she stated, then I'd save the hat for her."

"Not bad. I made a bet with Naruto as well. He said he'll be the winner of the race. I bet against him, and so if I win, he'll be forced to clean the entire Hokage tower, without the use of his shadow clones." Tsunade said with a smirk as she dug out imaginary dirt from her nails.

"That's sadistic." Jiraiya said with a smirk as he shook his head with his arms crossed.

"And here I thought I could bring torture." Onoki said.

"So what will the gaki get if he wins the bet?" Jiraiya asked. And it was at that moment, Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Uh… I… that was never really brought up." Tsunade said, making Jiraiya laugh.

"Well knowing the kid, he'll probably ask for that hat of yours." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Hmph. He's too green to even touch it yet." Tsunade said with a smug smile and her head held high.

"Same with my granddaughter." Onoki agreed with his head also held high with a smug smile on his face as well.

"Still, I'll find something he might like."

"How about paying for his entire ramen meals at Ichiraku's for the entire month?" Jiraiya suggested with a smirk.

"Are you senile!? Do you want me to end up in the poor house?" Tsunade exclaimed with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips as she glared at the grinning Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-sama." A spoke getting the Hokage's attention. "The reason I brought up the question is because I wanted to know… is this Naruto yours? And by that, I don't mean descendant."

Tsunade knew exactly what he meant. She sighed.

"Yes. Naruto is Konoha's jinchuriki." Tsunade confessed.

"Hmph. Confident, aren't you? Allowing your jinchuriki to run off around the nations." Onoki said.

"That's why I have that cover. However, I believe in Naruto's strength as a genin." Tsunade smiled. "He'll go far."

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto grinned as he ran through the forest with a grin, ready to win this challenge.

'I'm gonna win this. I'm going to prove to everyone how strong I am! I am going to show that I am worthy to be acknowledged! This will show everyone never to underestimate, Naruto Uzumaki!' Naruto though with a huge toothy grin.

.

J

O

J

O

.

"AH! I'M LOST!" Naruto screamed as he was in the middle of the forest. "Dammit! I had the lead too and now I lost it!" Naruto cried. Naruto moaned with disappointment as he fell to the floor in a cross legged position. "Now how am I going to beat the competition?" Naruto wondered to himself. He sat there in silence. He looked down to a couple leaves on the ground. Grabbing them, he picked them up and let them go, watching them fall to the ground. He had suddenly gotten an idea. "That's it!" Naruto chuckled with a cheeky grin. "They never said that only other genin should be your only partners." Naruto got up from the ground, bit his thumb and made a few hand seals. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand onto the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to plume over.

As it soon started to dissipate, there standing in its place… was Gamakichi.

"Yo Naruto. What's up?" Gamakichi greeted the blonde with a hand up.

Naruto looked down to him with a frown.

'Oh man~. I wanted the big guy.' Naruto mentally complained. Suddenly he was tackled by someone, sending him and the other person stumbling to the ground. Gamakichi looked to them, to see they both sat up, rubbing their heads. "Hey! Watch Where You're Going!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the 'assaulter'.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" The person quickly said with his hands up, but realized who he bumped into. "Oh hey, you're that Konoha genin who got in the lead earlier."

"Yeah I am." Naruto said with his arms crossed. He noticed that this was the Kiri genin who told him to get ready earlier when the race was about to start.

"Why are you still out here?" The Kiri genin asked.

"Um~… I…" Naruto looked to the side and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Are you lost too?" The Kiri genin asked. "Me too. I've never been out this far from my village before."

"Oh. Well then welcome to the Land of Fire." Naruto said.

"Thank you. My name is Chojuro." The Kiri genin, now known as Chojuro, introduced himself with a smile.

Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth, square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry what looked like some sort of odd shaped sword. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

Naruto noticed something on Chojuro's back that was wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, what's that on your back?" Naruto asked pointing to it.

"Oh that? That's **Hiramekarei**. Believe it or not I'm one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist."

"Seriously!? Does that mean you know Zabuza!?" Naruto asked with new excitement.

"Yes. You knew master Zabuza?" Chojuro asked in shock.

"Mm hm." Naruto nodded. "My team and I fought him back at the Wave Country."

"I see." Chojuro said, looking down to the ground. 'So his team are the ones who killed master Zabuza.' Chojuro thought, adjusting his glasses.

"He was a pretty scary guy, but he was okay. He did save Wave Country in the end by killing that slime ball Gato." Naruto said with his arms crossed, shocking Chojuro.

"He saved Wave?" Chojuro asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Then… how did he die?" Surely if Zabuza had saved a country from a tyrant, then he couldn't have been killed by this team.

"Well, after he fought my sensei, he was pretty beaten up, but since Gato betrayed him, he spent his last moments going through a crowd of thugs, hitting him with weapons to get to Gato. And he did it all with just a kunai in his mouth, since both his arms were done." Naruto said, remembering that day perfectly.

Chojuro's eyes shimmered with admiration.

'So in the end, you really were a good person, Zabuza-sama.' Chojuro thought with a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage someday." Naruto said with a grin as he extended his hand to Chojuro.

"Chojuro." Chojuro reintroduced himself again, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Hey, you already introduced yourself, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, still grinning, pointing at Chojuro.

"Oh. Right… I guess I did." Chojuro said with embarrassment as he looked to the side with an embarrassed smile and blush, scratching the back of his head, while Naruto was still laughing.

Gamakichi continued to stare at them.

"Huh… humans."

"So~, where's your team?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have one. Lady Mizukage recommended me for race."

"Whoa. You must be really strong if a kage of all people forced you to be here." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah… I was forced. But I don't think I'm that strong." Chojuro confessed.

"Why not? You got that thing on your back." Naruto said, pointing to **Hiramekarei**.

"That's true." Chojuro said, turning his head as he gripped **Hiramekarei's** handle.

"Hey guys, if you're done with your talk, what's going on around here?" Gamakichi asked.

"Huh, oh right. You see, I was trying to summon your father, the Chief Toad so he could take me to Suna for this race." Naruto answered.

"A race? Jeez Naruto, my old man wouldn't even bother, you should know that by now." Gamakichi said.

"Yeah, but this is the Great Genin Race! Every genin from all five nations are in this!" Naruto retorted.

"Whoa, that big huh? Well don't you guys have a map?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto and Chojuro looked to each other with wide eyes. "You two forgot, didn't you?" Gamakichi rhetorically asked with a dull look.

Naruto and Chojuro took out their maps and looked to them.

"Ah! I can't read any of this! Even when it's one big picture I can't understand it!" Naruto shouted.

"Give me that." Gamakichi quickly hopped up and took the map. "It says at the bottom, follow the shadows to reach the desert."

"How is that supposed to help?" Naruto questioned with closed eyes and a confused look.

"The trees!" Chojuro exclaimed making Naruto and Gamakichi look to him. "Look." Chojuro pointed to the trees' shadows, which were all stretched to a certain direction. "The shadows from the trees are all pointing in one direction. It's only been like half an hour since the race started and the sun has only move slightly, but still the shadows of the trees are still facing the same direction! We follow the shadows, we find the desert and go on from there!"

"Alright! Great Work Chojuro!" Naruto cheered with a grin.

"Finally, someone using their brain." Gamakichi smile making Naruto glare at him.

"Whatever! Come on!" Naruto exclaimed as Gamakichi jumped on his shoulder and the blonde started running off, but Naruto stopped as he turned to see Chojuro still sitting. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? You want me… to go with you?" Chojuro questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. You helped us out, so that makes you nakama." Naruto said.

"Na… nakama? Me?" Chojuro questioned with shock.

"Yeah! Come on! We don't want to be dead last, right?" Naruto said with a grin. Chojuro stared at Naruto in shock, before smiling.

"Right!" Chojuro got up and hurried up. The two genin and toad raced off towards where the shadows faced, but unknown to them, a person with a bow and arrow was watching them from a tree above.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto and Chojuro were hopping from tree branch to tree branch, talking along the way.

"And so we gave Zabuza and Haku a proper grave at the top of a cliff in Wave. His sword Kubu… uh… Kubiku… um…"

" **Kubikiribocho**." Chojuro answered.

"Yeah that's it! That huge ass sword is up there!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I see. Thank you for trusting me with this information." Chojuro said with a smile.

"Well Zabuza was one of your village's shinobi. I figured you deserved to know." Naruto said. "Say, by the way… why did Zabuza become a missing-nin in the first place? I mean I think I've heard before, but, um…"

"You forgot." Gamakichi, still on Naruto's shoulder, said, making Naruto chuckle with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

Chojuro developed sad eyes at remembering the truth behind Zabuza's defection.

"Before the Godaime, Terumi Mei, our Yondaime, Yagura… he somehow… changed. Once he was a great kage, but somehow he made a law that all with kekkei genkai from our village had to be… eliminated." Chojuro said, shocking Naruto. "Of course no one like this, but the law was taken into effect. Zabuza-senpai though… he couldn't stand by to see this. He formed a rebellion and initiated a coup against the Yondaime. It failed though, forcing Zabuza-sama to leave Kirigakure, officially becoming a missing-nin."

'So Zabuza was a good guy after all.' Naruto thought, remembering the vicious swordsman, but found a new found respect for him. "But… why would your kage do this?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, no one knows, but it was suspected that someone had brainwashed him. Someone with a kekkei genkai." Chojuro said.

"But that doesn't make sense!? Why would someone with a kekkei genkai take control of a kage to kill other people with kekkei genkai!?" Naruto shouted with disbelief.

"I don't know. Sometimes people just want to be the best. That's the world we live in." Chojuro said with sad eyes.

"Well that sucks! When I'm Hokage, I'm going to change the world from that!" Naruto shouted with new determination.

"No offense Naruto, but one kage can't change the world on his own. It just won't fly with other kage."

"Then you'll be Mizukage once I become Hokage then." Naruto said, shocking Chojuro so much that he lost his balance on a branch and fell off the tree, landing hard onto the ground. Naruto stopped and looked down at Chojuro.

"M-Me?! Mizukage!?" Chojuro shouted with a flabbergasted anime expression.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"B-But I'm not qualified!" Chojuro shouted from below, sitting up from the ground.

"Well yeah, not yet. I still have a ways to go before becoming Hokage, but your one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman like Zabuza. You're strong and I bet a lot of people acknowledge you." Naruto said.

"Not as many as you'd think." Chojuro said glancing to the side with a pout. Naruto hopped down to Chojuro.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you." Naruto said.

"A deal?" Chojuro looked to him.

"If you stick with me, you're going to have to believe in yourself more, understand? Because so far I can tell your strong. So stop whining! Because if your own kage believes in you then why should you?" Naruto said with a grin. Chojuro stare at Naruto in shock. Someone actually believes in him. And now that he thought about it, Mei wouldn't have forced him into this competition if she didn't believe in him. Naruto extended his hand to Chojuro. Chojuro looked to the hand, before looking to Naruto's smiling face. Chojuro reached his hand over and grabbed Naruto's hand.

Suddenly Naruto threw Chojuro away, sending him flying into a tree, while Naruto jumped away as a stream of lightning came through right where they were.

"Chojuro! Are you okay!?" Naruto shouted. Chojuro was upside down, against a tree. He started sliding down until he fell on his head.

"Yes." Chojuro said with pain.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto called out.

Suddenly they heard laughter making them turn to see that the lightning dissipated into a tall person.

"Not bad reflexes. For a squirt. Although that toss does make me laugh."

Naruto, Chojuro and Gamakichi looked to see a strangely dressed shinobi from Kusagakure.

He was a muscular, fairly tall teenage male with short spiked up hair with a black headband wrapped around his forehead with the metal plate with Kusagakure's symbol on it. He wore an army green vest with a grey blue coloration on the front of it, a black left shoulder pad, black with grey blue forearm guards with the right one have a golden chain connected with an emblem at the end of it that was a gold circle with white wings coming off the sides of it and at the bottom a long gold extension that had lines through it like the pattern of a rainbow if it was all gold, baggy dark grey pants, thick black shinobi sandals that extended to below the knees and holding the pants was a black belt with a golden 'N' as the belt buckle and golden spikes protruding around the belt and finally on the left side of the belt, a long black cloth came out the bottom of the belt and extended down pass the left knee. The most noticeable feature about this guy was that he had long earlobes with strange black hole earrings inserted inside the earlobes.

"To think you'd be okay with hurting your comrades so long as they're saved." The tall teen said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Chojuro asked with new worry as he managed to now be sitting on his rear.

"And what the hell is with your ears!?" Naruto shocked with shock and disgust.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY EARS YOU WHISKER MARKS FREAK!?" The mystery person shouted with an angered anime face.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY WHISKER MARKS YOU BUDDHA EARED BASTARD!?"

"THAT'S IT FUCKER! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Newton." The mystery person stopped and looked up, which caused Naruto, Chojuro and Gamakichi to look up to see another teenage male… with a strange hairdo.

He was a fairly tall teenage male with jet black hair, groomed into a very large, curved partition across the right side of his face, ending with three prominent spikes. He wore a high collared long cloak that split at the front from the collar to reveal his abs, which meant he was shirtless and that he had a slim muscular body, that of a swimmer's body. He had a long, big gold chain necklace that was so long that it went all the way down to his chest, a golden shark emblem on the left side of his collar, grey baggy long pants with gold helix lining down the left side, a golden 'J' on the front of the pants, black half calve high shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves with a back hand holes on them. In his hands was a bow and a peculiar looking arrow.

"John!" The person below, known as Newton, spoke to the other named John.

"Don't lose your cool." John said.

"R-Right." Newton said. Suddenly he heard laughter making him turn to see Naruto laughing and pointing as him.

"Your name is Newton! That's so stupid! And with those ears too!" Naruto laughed holding his gut.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Newton yelled with anger.

"Don't lose your cool." John said.

"W-Who are you two, and what do you want?" Chojuro asked.

"My name is John and down there is my brother Newton. We've come to collect **Hiramekarei**." John said.

"No way! That's Chojuro's!" Naruto shouted.

"We aren't asking." John simply said.

Chojuro started to sweat with worry as he grabbed one of the twin handles of **Hiramekarei**.

'I… I can't let them have it. It's the only one in Kiri's possession left!' Chojuro thought, but he was scared. Newton looked to be strong, especially with that lightning attack he did earlier. John just looked intimidating, especially with that strange bow and arrow in hand.

"Oi John, where's the little red?" Newton asked his brother.

"Forget her. She did her job. She found our target and that's all that matters." John said.

"Yeah, you're right. She would just slow us down." Newton said with his hands behind his head.

"Don't say it like that. She is still useful." John said.

A bit away, hiding behind a tree was a red haired girl with a pair of black glasses on, and a Kusagakure symbol on her hitai-ate, was watching the whole thing. She felt bad for what she did, but those two, Newton and John, were very dangerous, especially since they aren't supposed to be in this competition.

"Whatever. You!" Newton pointed to Chojuro, making him flinch in surprise. "Hand over the sword or suffer the might of the Newton-John combo!"

(Get it! That's their namesake! Olivia Newton-John. Since this is a Naruto x Jojo story, I figured do the namesake for OCs, along with flashy styles, with those who are shinobi having a mix of Jojo style with shinobi clothing.)

Chojuro shook with fear as he tightened his grip on the handle of his sword.

"No way." Naruto said as he got in front of Chojuro. "You're not taking his sword." Naruto said with a glare.

"Back off blondie, or else I'll really have to kill you." Newton said with a serious expression.

"This fight does not concern you konoha-nin. There is no alliance between Konoha and Kiri so you do not have to feel it is your duty to assist him." John said, trying to reason with Naruto to decrease the amount of possible bloodshed to come.

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted surprising the others. "I don't care if my village and Chojuro's aren't allies. I don't like it when jerks like you steal stuff from other people. It makes me sick. Even if Chojuro wasn't my friend, I'd still kick your ass! Because that's the kind of person Naruto Uzumaki is, dattebayo!" Naruto declared with his fist thrust forward.

"An Uzumaki. Just like red." John said to himself.

The red haired girl from afar, stared at Naruto with wide shimmering eyes.

'One of my own. But… he's blonde.'

Chojuro looked up to Naruto with shock. Naruto is willing to help him protect his sword, and he even considers him his friend. Naruto barely even knows him and yet… he's willing to lay his life on the line to help him. Chojuro suddenly got confident. He stood up, gripping one of **Harimekarei's** handle while his other hand was on the bandages.

"If you're willing to kill us to get **Harimekarei** … then…" Chojuro ripped off the bandages and swung **Harimekarei** forward to reveal its form. A wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. "I won't hold back!" Chojuro shouted as he held the revealed sword by its twin handles as it glowed with chakra.

"Oh~, I'm so scared." Newton said with a smug smirk, but chakra shot out of **Harimekarei** , like a blade, and went to pierce him, but he quickly dodged. "Holy shit!" Newton cursed with shock.

"Whoa~ totally cool!" Naruto exclaimed with amazement.

Chojuro pounced at Newton as **Harimekarei's** chakra form changed as it grew a large hammer-like chakra form from its side. He brought it down onto Newton, but he leaped away as the hammer slammed into the ground, breaking it apart. Newton landed onto the floor, but Naruto had charged to where he landed when he dodged Chojuro. Naruto crossed his fingers and rolled as a he went for a sliding kick, but Newton jumped, only for a clone to appear above Naruto and kicked him into the air.

Chojuro quickly leaped at the airborne Newton and slammed his hammer form **Harimekarei** into him, sending him into a tree. Newton's mouth open wide as he made a pained noise as blood came out his mouth.

John sighed at his brother's behavior.

"And he's supposed to be a Chunin." John said with a frown. He tied the bow and arrow on his back as he jumped off the tree and slammed his hand into the ground.

Suddenly the ground shook, alerting Naruto and Chojuro, as the earth below started to crack.

"Jump!" Gamakichi, still on Naruto's shoulder, shouted.

Naruto and Chojuro jumped away as hot steam erupted from where they stood before.

"How in the!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that a kekkei genkai!?" Chojuro exclaimed.

Once they landed, the ground below Naruto's feet crack. Naruto noticed only to have enough time to toss Gamakichi away as steam exploded from the earth below, consuming Naruto, causing him to scream as he was sent flying into the air.

"Naruto!" Chojuro cried his friend's name, only to be tackled by Newton who was covered in lightning, sending him through a tree. 'They're not genin.' Chojuro thought as his eyes were blank and his mouth wide open as blood came out it.

Newton slammed him into one more tree, dissipating his lightning, then grabbed Chojuro by the face, lifted him high up and slammed him into the ground.

"Worm!" Newton kicked Chojuro away.

While Naruto was flying in the air, his skin burnt, he saw what happened to Chojuro, causing his teeth to grit in anger as his eyes shifted to blood red eyes with slit pupils. Naruto flipped in the air, creating a clone above himself, and kicked off the clone to dive downward towards Newton.

" **TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!** " Naruto yelled as a battalion of clones rained from the sky, dive bombing down towards Newton. Newton and John looked up in shock, and from afar so was the spectacled red head.

" **Raiton Chakura Modo!** " (Lightning Chakra Mode) Newton shouted as his body burst with lightning as the clones rained down on him. Newton gritted his teeth as he concentrated on keeping up his armor as the clones rained down upon him. 'How much chakra does this little shit have!?' Newton thought. He roared as he exploded with lightning, causing a shockwave to destroy the remaining clones.

However as they vanished, he was covered in a cloud of smoke, disrupting his eyesight. Just as Naruto planned. Naruto had landed earlier and created another clone as they charged at Newton with the clone helping Naruto create a familiar sphere of chakra in hand. Naruto burst through the smoke, right in front of Newton shocking him.

" **Rasengan!** " (Spiraling Sphere) Naruto slammed the jutsu straight into Newton's stomach, causing it to grind right through the lightning armor, and straight into Newton. Newton's teeth gritted in pain as he felt his stomach get grind into. He was suddenly sent spiraling away, straight through a tree and hit into another.

Naruto panted with a grin, but suddenly he felt a hand on his left shoulder as steam exploded from the hand, causing Naruto to fly away as the collar and shoulder of his jumpsuit jacket was burned off.

John watched as Naruto slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth as blood came down the side of his mouth.

"Not a bad person. Very strong with an even stronger spirit. Too bad you are our enemy." John said.

Newton fell to his knees, holding his stomach as blood leaked from through his teeth. His head turn to glare at Naruto.

"You Little Shit!" Newton charged at Naruto and punted him across the face. Newton panted with anger as he lifted his foot up.

"Newton, that's enough. I'm sure he won't be getting back up. Not after the harsh attack I dealt him." John said.

"Tch." Newton scoffed as he put his foot down, but he spit blood onto Naruto's face. Newton and John walked over to the down Chojuro. Newton went to grab the sword, but once he did, it along with Chojuro turned to water. "Nani!?"

" **Mizu** **Bushin**!" John exclaimed.

Chojuro roared as he charged at the two and started slashing at them. Newton and John were forced to back pedal away from his attacks. John managed to leap to Chojuro's left side and was about to grab his arm and explode it with steam, but a pair of arms suddenly wrapped under his shoulders and managed to get him in a grapple.

Naruto roared as he bent back, slamming John into the ground, suplex style, with another Naruto running up and starting to punch his fists down onto John's face repeatedly.

Newton managed to jump to the side, but a Naruto clone jumped up to a tree and bounced off a branch, giving a battle cry with his fist cocked back. Newton looked back only to get punched into the face, sending him crashing into the ground, where Chojuro lifted **Harimekarei** , now in hammer form, and slammed it into Newton.

John exploded with steam, destroying the two Naruto clones holding him down. He slowly got up as the real Naruto charged from behind him with a **Rasengan** in hand, but John spun around him, shocking Naruto, as he slammed his hand onto Naruto's back, exploding it with steam, burning Naruto's back so bad that the back of his jumpsuit jacket got burned right through, showing off a nasty red mark.

Chojuro and the Naruto clone turned only to for the real Naruto to slam into them as the three flew into a tree, causing the clone to poof away. Naruto and Chojuro fell to the ground. Chojuro groaned in pain, but as he looked down, he gasped in horror to see the large wound on Naruto's back.

"Naruto!" Chojuro picked up Naruto a bit.

Newton slowly got up to his feet. His eyes blank with rage as his teeth grind with rage.

"You little shits." Newton cursed with anger.

"Should I be concerned?" John asked.

"Get ready to cover yourself in armor." Newton growled. John sighed, bring up a sole hand sign as steam came from his body. Newton roared as he slammed his hand into the ground with lightning coursing through his hands for a second.

Naruto moaned with pain as he cracked open his eyes, only to notice electricity course through a tree. He noticed that the tree behind Chojuro coursed with electricity. Naruto's eyes widened with shock. He grabbed Chojuro and threw him to the ground, before jumping atop his body.

"SUFFER IN HELL!" Newton screamed, shooting his hands up into the air as his body burst with lightning once more.

" **Futton: Futto Yoroi**." (Boil Release: Boiling Armor) John spoke as his body was consumed by steam.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " Naruto screamed as he and Chojuro were surrounded by a huge dogpile of clones.

The surrounding trees exploded with bursts of lightning, causing giant spikes of wood to shoot all over the area.

The red head from afar screamed as she got fully behind the tree, sitting down as sharp spikes of wood shot towards her.

The Naruto clones suffered getting impaled by the spikes to protect their leader and Chojuro. For John, his steam burned the wooden spikes upon contact, while his brother Newton's lightning armor bounced them off his body.

Once the hell was done, Newton panted as his and John's armor dissipated. They stared ahead to see a large cloud of smoke surround their targets.

"He's a smart one." John said, making Newton growl.

The red head from afar, pushed out her head when making sure it was safe to see the cloud slowly vanish to reveal a few clones still alive with the original Naruto panting and Chojuro underneath him with shocked eyes.

'Wow… he's a genius.' The red head thought with awe written all over her face.

"Little shit." Newton cursed with gritting teeth. "It took a lot of chakra to affect the root system of those trees."

The original Naruto rolled off of Chojuro, allowing him to get up from the ground and turn to him.

"Naruto…" Chojuro tried to help him up.

"Always clever as ever." A new voice spoke, making them all turn to see a short red haired young teen with black rings around his eyes.

"Gaara…" Naruto said, relieved to see the red head.

"K-Kazekage-sama!" Chojuro exclaimed with shock.

"Kazekage? Wait, You're A Kage Now!?" Naruto shouted with shock and being very pissed as he managed to lift himself up on his hands and knees.

"Intermediate, but it will be official after this tournament. After all, I am still technically under genin rank." Gaara said.

"Dammit! It's so unfair! How come you get to be kage at thirteen and not me!?" Naruto shouted with closed eyes as he felt pissed, sadness and disappointment.

"Hmph." Gaara smiled with humor. 'Same old Naruto.'

"A kage now!? Dammit!" Newton cursed.

"You two… you are not genin." Gaara said. Newton growled while John stared stoically at Gaara. "Despite still being a genin, it is in my power to deliver judgement upon those who break the rules."

"And what are you going to do, huh!?" Newton shouted.

"Don't mouth off to a kage. Especially one who is a jinchuriki." John said.

"Just like the Yondaime Mizukage?" Newton questioned. Naruto gasped with wide eyes. He slowly looked to Chojuro, who saw the look of shock and horror in Naruto's eyes, only to look away. "That's just great." Newton said with annoyance. He suddenly noticed grains of sand around him and John. The two brothers looked around to the sand, but they felt something consuming their feet to see sand encasing their feet. "Shit!"

"This battle is over." Gaara said as he started to raise his hand.

"Newton-John Special! Now!" John shouted. The two brothers slammed their hands onto the ground below.

"EXPLODE!" The brothers yelled.

Suddenly the area exploded with a sphere of steam and lightning, breaking trees apart and the earth, along with creating a powerful shockwave.

Naruto, Chojuro and Gaara flew away, along with the red head and Gamakichi.

Gamakichi screamed as he flew through the air, but his eyes managed to see John appear away from Naruto with the bow and arrow out, aiming at Naruto.

"Naruto, No!" Gamakichi cried out, but the shockwave was too loud for Naruto to hear. John fired the bow. Naruto turned his head as he finally noticed John, only for the arrow to get stabbed straight into his head, breaking right through his forehead protector. "NARUTO!"

.

J

O

J

O

.

Around the forest, everyone in the area turned their head to where they heard the large explosion.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned as she and Sasuke looked to the direction.

Team Gai were facing the direction as well with curiosity. Team Kurenai did the same in a different area.

Far away at the edge of the forest, meeting the desert, the fairly tall dark-skinned Kumo-nin just faced to where the sound came from.

"Huh." That was all he said as he turned and walked further into the desert.

On a tree top, the dark haired Iwa kunoichi stared at what she managed to see be a large rising dome of steam.

"What the hell… how come I'm not facing that kind of action!? My skills are being wasted!" she complained.

.

J

O

J

O

.

The dome of steam started to dissipate, leaving in its wake a giant crater with protruding roots from its sides. Surrounding trees were broken up and resting on the floor.

The red head groaned as she managed to get up only to gasp at the sight. Despite feeling fear, she wanted to see what had happened more than anything. She ran toward the direction to see what had happened.

As she ran, she started to get a clear view.

Gaara managed to get to his knee, while Chojuro moaned on the ground, but was slowly getting up. Newton panted as he managed to climb out of the crater. Her eyes had soon spotted a toad hopping over to a horrifying sight, making her face twist with pure horror. She screamed, making Gaara and Chojuro turn to see her, but noticed where her eyes looked. They turned their heads only to have looks of shock and horror.

There stood John, over Naruto, lying on the floor, with an arrow stabbed into his head, blood leaking down his face.

"NARUTO!" Chojuro screamed.

(Now here is where a To Be Continued would be… but I'm not gonna leave you all hanging like that… that'd be a dick move.)

Everyone stared in shock and horror at the sight. Gaara's blood ran cold seeing the person who had rescued him from hate… now dead.

Gaara's eye color changed to yellow as he roared with sand surrounding his being, but Newton charged at him at lightning speed, and chopped him Gaara at the neck, with electricity sparking, causing Gaara's eyes to widen and change back to their teal color as he fell forward with the sand falling as well.

"None of that Kazekage- _sama_." Newton said.

"It didn't have to be this way." John said.

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT ANY BETTER!?" Chojuro screamed with an angry expression with tears going down his eyes. "YOU'RE MURDERS! MURDERS LIKE YOU TWO ARE NEVER TRULY SORRY IN THE END! DAMN YOU!"

"Yeah, whatever kid." Newton walked over to Chojuro and sent a hard kick into his stomach, making him spit out blood with his eyes wide. Chojuro fell to the floor, releasing **Harimekarei** to hold his injured stomach. "Now for our prize." Newton said as he went to grab the sword, but Chojuro quickly grabbed the handles and pulled it away. "You little shit! Give it here!" Newton went to steal it, but Chojuro bit his hand, making him grunt with pain. "You Little Bastard! Let Go!" Newton started to kick Chojuro, but he refused to release his grip on both **Harimekarei** and Newton's hand.

'I can't give up! If I do, Naruto's sacrifice will go to waste! I can't let that happen! I will never forgive myself if I let it end like this!' Chojuro thought with tears rolling down his eyes.

Gaara watched the events helplessly; unable to move. He felt so useless. He's never felt this way before.

'Dammit… no!'

" **Let me out Gaara! I'll kill them all for you!"** Shukaku's voice echoed through Gaara's head.

'No. I refuse! If I lose control then it's all over!' Gaara thought. He never felt so helpless.

"It's all useless." John said as he walked over Naruto's body, making sure not to step on him, out of respect.

"Naruto!" Gamakichi hopped over to the blonde. "You can't die! Please! You never gave up, remember?" Gamakichi shouted as he tried moving Naruto's body. "Dammit! If only I was bigger!" Gamakichi cursed.

"Your chakra reserves are low, Kiri-nin. You have suffered too much damage. There is no reason to continue on, when the battel has already been decided." John said.

'No, no, no!' Chojuro thought. Suddenly the kicks stopped, making him look up to see Newton had a look of pure shock. He also noticed Gaara had the same look as well. Chojuro looked to where they were looking, only for his own expression to look the same.

John noticed that the three all looked in shock, with his brother's face soon developing horror. John raised his eyebrow, but suddenly felt a new presence behind him. John's head slowly turned, only for him to have a look of shock and horror as standing behind him was Naruto, with the arrow still stuck in his head.

"Na… Naruto?" Gamakichi spoke his friend's name with pure disbelief and horror.

Naruto's right hand reached for handle of the arrow. Grabbing it, he tried pulling the arrow out from his skull. Successfully pulling out the arrow, Naruto exhaled out a thick fog from his mouth as he developed a pair of fangs. His hitai-ate fell to the floor, broken.

"B-Bakana! (Impossible) No One Can Survive A Shot to the Head! My Brother's Precision Is Excellent! No One Has Survived His Dead Shots! Especially With That Arrow!" Newton shouted, still in disbelief.

Naruto stayed silent, his eyes shadowed, with all on his face. His arms and legs shook as his body was trembling.

"Hmph. I don't see how you could survive. The arrow was far enough to pierce your brain." John said, turning to face Naruto. An aura surrounded Naruto. It was red mixed with some sort of golden aura. "Regeneration. Red chakra. I see. You're a jinchuriki as well." John said walking over to Naruto.

Chojuro's eyes widened with shock.

'No wonder he had that look earlier when he learned about the Yondaime Mizukage being a jinchuriki.' Chojuro thought.

"So be it." John brought his hand up as steam started coming from the palm of his hand. "This may bring about an undesired heat, but you along with these two must die." John said extending his hand to Naruto's bloodied forehead.

"Naruto!" Gamakichi shouted his friend's name.

Suddenly John's cheek was punched in by an invisible force, slamming him into the ground, shocking everyone.

"N… Nani? What just happened!?" Newton exclaimed with shock.

John trembled as he slowly got up to his feet and looked to Naruto.

'What did he do? I didn't see a thing.' John thought. Suddenly he had his throat punched in, causing him to be a bit airborne with blood coming out his mouth.

"John!" Newton shouted with fear for his brother. Suddenly John was hit all over his body by an invisible force, sending him flying away. Everyone stared at John as he hit the floor. Newton had pure shock on his face, but then it became anger. "Yaro!" Newton shouted as he charged at Naruto, but as he pounced, ready to send a hard, lightning encased punch, something grabbed him by the throat, suspending him in air.

"What the hell?" Chojuro questioned with shock.

Newton made choking noises as he felt the grip around his throat get tighter.

'What the hell is going on!?' Newton thought with confusion, shock and fear.

Naruto's eyes were blood red with slit pupils. He looked up only to see a large super muscular golden arm come out of his body and tightly gripping Newton by the throat.

Naruto stared at the arm to see that it had long fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. Naruto slowly turned his head as a pure golden being started to rise from behind him. It was a tall, very muscular humanoid being with long spikey flowing hair that reached its tail bone. It was shirtless, exposing his strong muscles, and had baggy pants, with thick long boots that were open toed and stop at the knees, and of course it had a pair of long fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. It also had a loincloth. It had golden whirlpool emblems tattooed on its shoulders, the back of the gloves and a large one on its chest. The most defining and noticeable feature of the being was its large jaw, which was tall as it hid most of its face, the top of it having sharp teeth, honestly the jaw looked like half of a cylinder with a zigzag at the top of it. Since the jaw was most of the face, only the eyes could be seen, but they were shadowed as they could only be seen because they glowed gold.

(For those who have read my Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi story, yes, this is Golden Asura, but with a bit of a different design.)

"Huh… well that's new." Naruto said as he stared at the being. He turned to Newton. "You see this big guy?" Naruto asked with a serious expression, but Newton managed to shake his head, surprising Naruto. "Wait… are you serious?" Naruto questioned. He turned to the golden being, then back to Newton. "He's standing right behind me! He's holding you by the throat! You can't see that!?" Naruto shouted, earning a shake of the head from Newton again. Naruto looked back to the golden being with confusion, with it staring back at him. "Chojuro, you can see it, right?" Naruto asked, only for Chojuro to shake his head, surprising Naruto. "Gamakichi?"

"Naruto… I think that arrow messed up your head." Gamakichi said.

"Unbelievable!" Naruto said. He could not believe that no one could see the giant floating ghost on steroids floating behind him. "Well whatever." Naruto turned back to Newton. "This guy, floating right behind me, is going to fuck you up, dattebayo!"

" **ORA!** " The golden being roared as it sent a hard uppercut up to Newton's lower jaw, causing it teeth to crack and fly out his mouth as he was sent flying into the air with a tail of blood, shocking everyone, but Naruto.

"Newton!" John screamed his brother's name with fear. He glared angrily at Naruto. "You Bastard!" John exploded with steam as he rocketed towards Naruto faster than the eye could see, ready to kill him with his explosive steaming hands. However as he got near him…

" **ORA!** " The Golden Being delivered an uppercut, stopping him, shocking everyone and suspending him in mid-air.

"Nice one big guy!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "Now… let's fuck him up!"

" **ORA!** " The Golden Being screamed as it then delivered a blinding barrage of superhuman fast punches at John while crying. " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!** " The Golden Being finished with one hard punch straight into John's face, sending him rocketing back.

Everyone in the surrounding area stared in pure shock and disbelief. To them it looked like John was convulsing in mid-air as an invisible force was leaving indents into his body and now he was flying back at a high speed.

"BROTHER!" Newton screamed as he watched his brother hit the ground, causing a cloud of dust. Newton quickly hurried over to John, only to gasp as he stared down at his brother's defeated form. He was covered with bruises, swollen areas and blood. "Otouto…" Newton said his younger brother's name with fear and concern as he knelt down and tried to pick him up, only to gasp in horror. "His bones… THEY'RE COMPLETELY BROKEN!" Newton screamed. He then turned to Naruto with a raging, unadulterated angry expression with a heated glare to match. "You Bastard! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Newton screamed, but he suddenly developed a look of fear as Naruto glared at him with a stone cold expression as his eyes became blood red with black slit pupils. 'I… I can't beat him… not with the way I am. I'll be completely destroyed!' Newton thought. He looked down to his brother. He needed medical attention and quick.

Newton grabbed his brother carefully and hoisted him over his shoulder, before running off, leaving a dust cloud trail.

Naruto stared at the direction the brothers had left for a few moments. He sighed as the Golden Being finally vanished as it looked to have went in him. Naruto trekked over to Chojuro, falling to his knees in front of him.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"How… how did you do that?" Chojuro asked, still in shock.

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged. "All I did was think of beating that guy down a lot and that giant golden guy behind me beat the crap out of him."

"So you're not kidding… there really was someone behind you that only you could see!" Chojuro said in shock.

"Yeah, that's what I said before." Naruto said as he scanned Chojuro's body. 'Damn. He's all beat up. I wish I could heal him or something.' Naruto thought. Suddenly the Golden Being's hand came out and grabbed Chojuro's arm, causing both Naruto and Chojuro to gasp as suddenly Chojuro was surrounded with golden energy for a few moments. The aura of energy vanished as Chojuro was healed.

"N… no way." Chojuro said as he stood up from the ground. "I… I don't know what happened, but… I felt it. I felt something grab hold of me and then I just felt this warm energy and now… I'm healed." Chojuro said looking to his hands.

Naruto looked to Chojuro in surprise, but he noticed Gaara was still lying against the ground.

"Gaara!" Naruto quickly rushed over to him. The Golden Being's arm came out again and gently grabbed Naruto's neck, causing a golden aura to cover him as well, but only for a moment. Gaara finally was free of his paralysis, managing to get up to his feet. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Good." Gaara answered.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said with a tired smile.

"Here, let me help you." Chojuro walked over towards Naruto, taking out a scroll. He unraveled it onto the ground to reveal medical supplies. "I know some medical procedures. I can patch you up enough for the next few hours and by then, hopefully we'll get to Sunagakure." Chojuro said as he took some bandages and alcohol.

"Trust me, we will. After all, we have Gaara now." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help." Gaara said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Gaara. These guys were really tough, for a pair of genin." Naruto said.

"Hold on, Kazekage-sama, didn't you suggest earlier that they weren't genin?" Chojuro asked.

"Yes. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I had come in time to see them try and take that sword of yours when they believed your **bushin** was yourself. No village would send a pair of genin to retrieve one of the swords belonging to one of Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist." Gaara said.

"Makes sense." Chojuro said. "Naruto, I need you to take off your jacket and shirt so I can tend to the wounds."

"Got it." Naruto said with a nod. He took off his now damaged jacket and then his black shirt followed by his mesh one.

"Huh, that's peculiar. Is that a tattoo?" Chojuro asked.

"Is what a tattoo?" Naruto asked.

"This thing, right here on the rear region of your left shoulder." Chojuro pointed out.

"Oh that. That's just a birthmark like my whiskers. Old Man Third said me and my dad, whoever he was, have the same one in the same place." Naruto explained.

"I see." Chojuro said as he stared at the birthmark for a moment. 'A five pointed star.' Chojuro started to apply alcohol to the burn wounds.

"OW! DAMMIT! SON OF A MOTHER!"

"Well pain is to be expected." Chojuro said with a nervous smirk.

"Say Naruto, what do you plan on doing with that arrow anyway?" Gamakichi asked, hopping to Naruto's side.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to his right hand to stare at the arrow. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Guess I'll keep it just in case." Naruto said, but then he felt the burn of the alcohol. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Chojuro said. "Oh! I almost forgot. That girl-" Chojuro looked over to where he saw the girl from earlier was gone. "Where'd she go?" Chojuro questioned, causing Gaara and Gamakichi to look to see the girl from earlier did indeed vanish. All the while, Naruto looked confused.

"What girl?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… I guess it doesn't matter anymore. She must have ran off." Chojuro said.

After fixing up Naruto, bandaging his wounds, the three started to think over their situation.

"Da~mn!" Naruto cursed as he grabbed the top of his head with his right hand and placed his left hand on his left cheek. "I can't believe the time we lost! And now the area's such a mess with all the trees down that we can't find the shadows and where they're facing anymore so we don't know where the desert will be. And to top it all off, my jacket's all messed up! I love this thing dammit!" Naruto cursed his luck as he held the tattered remains of his jumpsuit jacket with anime tears going down his closed eyes.

"Uh, Naruto, remember we do have Gaara-sama to guide us. Plus you could just get a new one." Chojuro said as he, Gaara and Gamakichi were standing on the sidelines watching the blonde grieve.

"You don't understand. I had my one hundredth ramen while wearing this jacket." Naruto took a big whiff of his jacket. "I can still smell the drops of broth on it."

Chojuro chuckled at Naruto's behavior, embarrassed by his childish behavior, but also amused by it, while Gaara had his usual stoic expression, but had his eyes closed.

"Hey, not that I want to bring you down some, but aren't you guys in a race? You're lagging behind." Gamakichi spoke.

"Yeah… that's true." Naruto said as he put on the tattered remains of his jacket on. "Let's head out." Naruto said turning to the others with a serious expression, earning nods from them. They all started heading out with Gaara leading. "So Gaara, how long will it take us to get to Suna?"

"Depending on our travel speed, most likely a day or two." Gaara said.

At that moment, three little words had popped into Naruto's head. Three little words he never thought he'd consider saying, but felt like saying them nonetheless.

"Yare yare daze." (Gimme a break/Good grief)

.

J

O

J

O

.

The red haired bespectacled kunoichi from earlier was running through the forest. That's all that came to her head. Run. Her instincts told her to run from the danger and that's what she did. She didn't feel proud of it, but what else could she do? She was just a genin.

She tripped a bit, skidding her knees across the ground, hurting her as she came to a halt. She panted from anxiety.

She couldn't believe it. She had found another of her own kind and he was now dead.

How… how could things get any worse?

Out of nowhere he heart gave off a loud beat, causing her eyes to widen. She grabbed the left side of her chest, feeling some pain in her heart. She screamed as her forehead landed against the ground. Her body was sweating and she was panting. She moaned in pain as she held her chest tighter.

'What's happening?' She mentally wondered to herself. Suddenly a golden aura was surrounding her as her heart felt like it had been pierced by numerous mini-swords. She shot her head up and screamed to the heavens. The red head slammed her hands into the ground, now being on her hands and knees, panting and sweating.

Her eyes were wide. She did not know what the hell she had just experienced, but she hopes to never feel that pain ever again. However her eyes noticed something red appearing on her forearm. At first she thought it was blood, but her eyes widened in shock as it looked like a pair of blood red sharp teeth came out of her arm and was now a part of it.

Her pupils shook as she stared down at the sharp toothed mouth. As the mouth suddenly opened, her own opened as she screamed in shock and horror at this bizarre new effect.

End of Chapter 1

There! The first chapter of my first ever Naruto x Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is finally done, and in a few days no less.

Honestly this was a long time coming.

I'm going to try my best to blend Naruto and Jojo into a believable mold of style, fashion of characters, fights with strategic thinking put into the mix from time to time, and of course the gore. There will be gore. I mean Jojo is a series all about blood. Especially how a person could bleed from the most miniscule of injuries. Seriously, even a backhand can make you spit out blood, just ask Josuke from DiU.

Anyway, the first part of this story is basically based off of the Steel Ball Run race, but with genin. I have already planned out big elements in this story. Now I just need to try my best to come up with interesting and unique designs since that's part of Jojo's style.

Anyway, thank you all for choosing to give my story a chance. I hope you all enjoyed reading this beginning chapter, just as much as I had fun writing it, or hell, even more than I enjoyed it.

Thank you all again.

Takeshi1225, out!


	2. Rock like a what?

Naruto's Bizarre Adventure

First off, Goddammit! I tried those line things that are supposed to divide scenes, so the whole story doesn't get bunched together like in the previous chapter. I just wanted everyone to know I'm sorry and instead I'm going to separate each chapter with

.

J

O

J

O

.

Might make it long, but hopefully it'll work. (Problem has been fixed as of April 3rd, 6:37 PM). Now what are we on? Oh right!

 **Part 1: Golden Race!**

 **Chapter 2: Rock like a what?**

 _Last time, the first ever Great Genin Race was announced. Our young blonde hero participated with joy, but when his teammates had went their separate ways for the race, he was unfortunately left to race alone. Along the way he met a shinobi from Kirigakure, named Chojuro, an official member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. Together they had formed an alliance, but they were unfortunate enough to cross paths with a pair of brothers named Newton and John, two Kusa shinobi planning to steal Chojuro's sword_ _ **Hiramekarei**_ _. Through the grueling fight, our heroes put in all their efforts to fend off the two attackers and were lucky to have Naruto's old enemy turned friend, Gaara no Subaku, came to assist._

 _Things took a horrid turn when Naruto was shot directly in the head by John with a peculiar arrow. However, instead of killing him, he had stood right back up with a strange ghostly golden creature obeying his orders. Using it, he successfully defeat both Newton and John, leaving John in a very grizzly state. Swearing revenge, Newton took his brother away, harboring a new hatred for Naruto._

 _Now our heroes travel towards Suna to reach the first checkpoint of the race._

 _On a side note, a mysterious red haired girl had been witnessing the whole battle, seeing a fondness for our blonde hero. How is she related to him? And what is with this new peculiar red sharp toothed mouth that appeared on her arm._

 _Only time will tell._

Now we see our young protagonist with his two comrades and summon, Gamakichi walking deeper into the forest. Naruto moaned with a pout as his thumb rubbed against the damaged hitai-ate his old sensei, Iruka, had given him.

"Dammit~. I hate that John guy." Naruto whined.

"Not to sound mean Naruto-kun, but you've been constantly saying that over and over again." Chojuro said.

"Sorry, but damn~, I really hate that guy! Iruka-sensei gave me this after I beat the crap out of that rotten Mizuki. It means a lot to me, dattebayo." Naruto whined as he held the damaged hitai-ate in both hands.

Chojuro sighed, feeling bad for his friend.

"It's too bad. If it was just the cloth it would be easy to fix." Gamakichi, still traveling with the three young shinobi, said as he hopped by Naruto's side.

"And That's Supposed to Make Me Feel Better!?" Naruto shouted with anger.

"Hey, why not have your golden friend fix it? It did a pretty good job fixing those two." Gamakichi suggested, gesturing to Chojuro and Gaara.

"Oh yeah, good point!" Naruto said as he suddenly summoned the Golden Being behind him. The Gold Being grabbed took the hitai-ate from Naruto's hand, earning the attention of the others as it seemed that the broken hitai-ate was just floating in mid-air. The Golden Being stared at the hitai-ate for a while. "Well? What are waiting for? Fix it!" Naruto exclaimed. The Golden Being shook its head and gave the hitai-ate back to Naruto. "Huh? What the hell!?" Naruto shouted as he looked up to the Gold Being that just stared at him. "You mean you can't fix it? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it can only fix anything that's organic. That would explain why he was able to heal us yet it couldn't do anything to the metal plate." Chojuro suggested.

"Oh that's just great!" Naruto complained as the Golden Being vanished back into Naruto.

"Hey, don't look so glum. You can't expect something powerful to do everything, remember?" Gamakichi said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. At least I can kick the ass of anyone who comes my way easy with him." Naruto said.

"Remember not to always rely on this 'being' of yours, Naruto." Gaara said.

"I know that! It's not always fun seeing people get their asses beat on the sidelines. Sometimes it's fun to beat the crap out of people with your own fist, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with his fist up.

'Naruto-kun seems like a very violent person, yet somehow still so kind.' Chojuro thought with a sweat drop.

"Kuso~!" (Shit/Damn. Latter in this case.)The four heard making them look up to see a dark haired Iwa kunoichi up on a tree. "Damn This Map! I can't find the damn path!" The Iwa kunoichi cursed.

"Hey, are you lost?" Naruto called out making the dark haired kunoichi look down to see the group. She instantly noticed the damaged hitai-ate in his hand, and despite the hole in the metal plate, she could make out that it had the symbol for Konohagakure on it. "If you need help, we're heading towards Suna ourselves."

"Damare, (shut up) Baka Konoha-nin!" The Iwa kunoichi shouted.

"Nandato!? (What did you say/What the hell?) Oi! I just wanted to see if you needed help, dammit!" Naruto shouted back.

"I don't need help from a retarded Konoha-nin like you! It be a disgrace for someone of my village to accept help from you dumbasses." The Iwa kunoichi said with an annoyed look, pointing down at Naruto.

"Kuso~ onna." (Damn woman) Naruto growled with anger and annoyance as he glared at her.

"I guess Iwa still have a rocky relationship with Konoha." Chojuro said with a frown.

"That was terrible." Gamakichi said.

"Uh, no pun intended." Chojuro quickly said.

"Hm?" The Iwa kunoichi's face scrunched up a bit as she stared down at the glaring blonde. "Hey… aren't you the Konoha genin that had your teammates abandon you earlier?" The Iwa kunoichi asked, making Naruto angrier and growling more.

"Oi! They Didn't Abandon Me!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh~, denial, huh? You Konoha-nin are even bigger pathetic losers than I thought, bo~ke." (Stupid/unaware/clueless) The Iwa kunoichi said with a smug smirk as she leaned down a bit with her hands on her hips

"Nani~~?" Naruto growled.

"You…" The Iwa kunoichi and Naruto looked to Gaara. "You're the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, yes?" Gaara asked.

"Tch. So what if I am? I don't have time to be asked dumb questions by a Suna-nin." The Iwa genin said with attitude and bottom lip out.

"H-hey!" Chojuro shouted, getting a leer from the Iwa genin making him shake a bit in fear of her intimidating gaze. "Uh, um, y-you sh-shouldn't disrespect him like that. He is the Kazekage after all." Chojuro managed to choke out.

"Huh? Kazekage?" The Iwa kunoichi looked back to Gaara. "Pfft! Yeah right! A sickly looking kid like him?"

"It's true." Gaara said.

"Then why the hell are you even here!? This Is a Genin Race, Dammit! You're Cheating!" The Iwa kunoichi shouted, pointing down at Gaara.

"Technically I am still a genin. I only act as intermediate Kazekage. In fact, after this race, I will be officially coronated into the role." Gaara briefly explained.

"So you're going to be the youngest kage in history?" The Iwa kunoichi questioned.

"That's correct." Gaara answered. The Iwa kunoichi and even Naruto glared at Gaara with annoyance.

"Dammit~." Naruto and the Iwa kunoichi cursed.

'Wow… I guess this Iwa girl wants to be Tsuchikage as bad as Naruto-kun wants to be Hokage.' Chojuro thought.

"Oi! Stop Copying Me!" Naruto and Iwa kunoichi shouted.

"Hell No! You're copying me!" Naruto shouted.

"No, you're copying me!" The Iwa kunoichi shouted.

'They're almost totally in sync!' Chojuro thought with an exaggerated shocked look.

"Whatever! I don't need help! I'm the kunoichi who's going to be the first ever female Tsuchikage of my village and I need no help from anyone!" The Iwa kunoichi shouted.

"That's stupid!" Naruto shouted.

"What Was That!?" The Iwa kunoichi yelled with an extremely pissed anime expression.

"Just because kages become strong doesn't mean they can do everything by themselves! They know they're nothing without others to help them! Kage need help just as much as any other shinobi! You need to trust people more! Even when you're not from the same village!" Naruto shouted, making the Iwa kunoichi flinch, which caught the eyes of the others.

The Iwa kunoichi's lip quivered.

"You bastard… how dare you… lecture me like that." The Iwa kunoichi whispered with new annoyance, but for some reason she didn't want to beat his face in for it.

"E-Excuse me." The Iwa kunoichi looked back to Chojuro. "Um, you know the maps give you hints at the bottoms."

"Huh?" The Iwa kunoichi raised her eyebrow. She looked back at the map to see kanji at the bottom. 'I… I never noticed.' The Iwa kunoichi thought as her eyes were shadowed.

"It says, follow the shadows to reach the desert. It means that as the Sun's still up, the direction the shadows of the trees point towards will lead you to the desert." Chojuro explained. The Iwa kunoichi growled.

"I Said I Didn't Need Help!" The Iwa kunoichi screamed, causing Chojuro to flinch with a scared look on his face.

'She's… scary…' Chojuro thought with fear.

"Hey! At least thank him for bothering to help your sorry ass!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the kunoichi.

"Shut it, shorty." The Iwa kunoichi said turning away from Naruto.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted with a pissed anime glare.

"I'm off. Later misfits." The Iwa kunoichi said.

"Oi! What was that!?" Naruto screamed, but she disappeared. "Hey! Come Back Here! COME BACK HERE!" Naruto screamed.

'Damn, what a loud brat.' The Iwa kunoichi thought with a frown as she hurried off.

"Kuso~." Naruto cursed with an angry anime expression.

"Let it go Naruto. We helped her, even when she was too proud to accept it. That's good enough for us." Gaara said with his arms crossed.

"Tch, yeah, but she could of thanked us for at least dealing with her smart mouth." Naruto said with his eyes closed and a pout as he had his arms crossed. Chojuro chuckled a bit at Naruto's behavior while Gaara stayed silent.

"Nonetheless, we're almost at the desert." Gaara said.

"Really?" Naruto asked with delight.

"Yes. Just a few more miles left." Gaara said. Naruto groaned, hanging his head.

"That's Still Too Long!"

.

J

O

J

O

.

Out in the forest, the red haired spectacle Kusa kunoichi was wrapping her right forearm in bandages. She frowned as she stared at the red sharp toothed mouth on her arm, as it was getting wrapped up in bandages.

'What are you? How did this happen?' The girl thought. Her eyes then widened. 'Wait… is this… punishment for leading Newton and John to them! To… him.' The girl looked down to the ground with sad eyes. 'One of my own… my clan… why? Why did he have to be at the wrong place at the wrong time!?' The girl closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. 'Dammit!' Her eyes widened as she sensed a foreign chakra coming her way. She quickly looked around to see a fallen branch with a large bush of leaves at the end of the branch.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch was the Iwa kunoichi.

"Tch. Stupid jerks! 'At least thank him for bothering to help your sorry ass'." The Iwa kunoichi said with a silly sounding impersonation of the blonde Konoha-nin. "The day I listen and thank a Konoha-nin will be the day I kiss a toad." The Iwa kunoichi said passing by. "Follow the shadows. What a dumb riddle."

Once she was gone, near a large rock, under the lush leaves of a branch, the red haired kunoichi moved from below it to see the Iwa-nin was gone.

'Follow the shadows. Guess that's how I'll get out of here.' She thought. She looked to her right forearm to see the mouth was still showing a bit. Her frown deepened as she got out from under the leaves and finished wrapping her forearm up. 'Whatever you are, I'll hold you as my burden, as a way to repent for what my actions have done to my fellow clansman.' The kunoichi thought before getting up to her feet and jump up high to start jumping from tree to tree.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto, Gaara, Chojuro and Gamakichi had been traveling for a while. The sun was close to setting.

"Ah! Look!" Naruto shouted as he picked up the pace.

"Hey wait up! I can't jump that fast!" Gamakichi shouted.

Naruto continued to run, until he finally ran out of the forest, running down the path where stones were all around the path. He continued to run as fast as he could, but as soon as he saw signs of sand, he screeched to a halt to see a vast desert ahead of him.

"WOOHOO! YES! WE MADE IT!" Naruto cheered with his fists thrust into the air. "Hey guys, look! We-" Naruto turned around, only to see they weren't behind him. "Uh… uh oh." Naruto said with shadowed eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto looked up to see a cloud of sand with Gaara and Chojuro standing on it with Gamakichi atop of Chojuro's head. "Don't go running off like that! You left us behind, you knuckle head." Gamakichi complained as the cloud lowered down until the three were in front of Naruto.

"Oops. Sorry guys." Naruto said with an embarrassed grin as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Jeez. More sand." Gamakichi said with a frown as he looked to the desert ahead. "Sorry guys, but a desert is where I draw the line." Gamakichi said.

"Huh? But I thought toads liked warm places." Naruto said.

"We do, but not humid places with no water around. We're still amphibian, remember? That means toads need water, even if we do tend to stay on land a lot." Gamakichi said. "Ja ne." And with that, he vanished via puff of smoke, causing Chojuro to cough as his head was covered in a small cloud of smoke.

"Why me? ~" Chojuro whined as he continued to cough, while waving the cloud of smoke from his face.

"Well, guess it's just us three then. Well, let's go!" Naruto said as he turned around and started marching towards the desert.

"Couldn't we at least take a break? We have been travelling for miles." Chojuro said.

"Can't! We need to hurry to Suna! We're already way behind!" Naruto shouted.

"We won't be able to make it to Suna before night fall. We're going to have to set up camp in about three hours at the most." Gaara said.

"Ugh. Dammit~." Naruto whined. Gaara whined with a frown.

"I can feel where he's coming from. I want to get to Suna as fast as I can as well. Even after getting healed, I'm seriously tired from fighting Newton and John." Chojuro said with a frown.

"Naruto isn't annoyed because he's tired. He's annoyed because he wants to catch up in the race. Naruto has always been determined to show everyone how capable he is as a shinobi." Gaara said. Chojuro had somber eyes.

"That's admirable. I wish I had Naruto-kun's confidence." Chojuro said with a frown. Gaara looked to him, feeling sympathy for the young Kiri-nin. Despite being a genin, from the sword on his back, he is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist after all. Very big shoes to fill.

"And You Can!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Chojuro's neck.

"Ah! How did you hear me!?" Chojuro exclaimed with a surprised exaggerated expression and blush.

"I was right in front of you guys." Naruto simply said.

"Oh." Chojuro said with his head hanging, feeling stupid.

"You're a strong guy Chojuro! I mean you gave Newton and John some real trouble!" Naruto said with a grin.

"B-But, I didn't defeat them."

"Doesn't matter! You gave them hell! Feel proud!" Naruto shouted.

"I… I don't…" Chojuro looked to the floor with somber eyes and a frown. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Let him be Naruto." Gaara said looking to his blonde friend. Naruto looked to Gaara to receive a mental message just by staring into his eyes. His eyes became a bit serious as he nodded a bit understandingly.

"Just remember what I said." Naruto said patting Chojuro's shoulder. Naruto moved away a bit and placed his hands behind his head as he hummed a tune.

Chojuro looked to Naruto, to see him with his eyes closed, enjoying the tune he is humming. His eyes then looked to Gaara, earning a nod from the Suna-nin. Chojuro looked to the ground and smiled, happy to have these two by his side. It's good to have company.

"Sono chi no sadame." Naruto hummed.

"What are you singing?" Chojuro asked.

"I don't know."

.

J

O

J

O

.

Out in the desert, two figures were in the middle of nowhere.

One of them, beaten down badly, was lying against a blanket, while another was next to him, sitting on his knees, as he was treating his wounds. These two were Newton and his beaten brother John.

'Kuso~… damn that little brat. If I didn't know a bit of medical treatments, my brother might be dead by now.' Newton thought as he cleaned his brother's face a bit with some alcohol. 'I swear… I swear I'll kill him myself!' Newton thought with an angry glare. 'Until then… I'll just have to get you back to base, otouto.' Newton looked down to his brother with a frown. 'I just hope the boss doesn't… axe us.' Newton started to sweat, and this had nothing to do with the heat.

.

J

O

J

O

.

It was now night time. Our three young heroes were walking through the desert. Naruto moaned with a frown as he trekked through the forest.

"So cold." Chojuro said with his arms wrapped around himself as he shivered.

"Let's stop and build a fire." Naruto suggested with his hands behind his head.

"We can't." Gaara said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because we don't have any wood." Gaara said, making Naruto scream.

"AH! Dammit! I totally forgot!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry."

"How can I not!? We're in the middle of the desert and it's so damn cold!" Naruto shouted.

"There is nothing to worry about. There is a cave close by." Gaara said, earning Naruto and Chojuro's attention.

"How can you tell?" Chojuro asked.

"I have a natural affinity for sand. I can sense everything in the desert around me like a radar. I would always know where I am in the desert. I also remember this root as I can sense a rock formation through the sand below my feet." Gaara explained.

"Great! Lead the way Gaara!" Naruto cheered with a grin, but suddenly the sand below their feet shook and started to rise. Naruto looked down to see that the patch of sand they were all on rose from the ground, now floating into the air.

"W-Whoa! This again!" Chojuro exclaimed as the patch of sand they were on was floating in a certain direction.

"You were able to do this all along weren't you?" Naruto questioned with an annoyed anime expression. Gaara stayed silent. "What the hell!? Why didn't you do this earlier!?" Naruto shouted.

"It would have wasted energy." Gaara said. Naruto growled a bit with a pout.

"What a dumb excuse." Naruto mumbled. Suddenly the sand below him split apart, causing him to scream as he fell towards the ground, but another, albeit smaller, patch of sand was now carrying him. "Jaku." (Jerk.) Naruto said with a pout, making Gaara smile as Chojuro chuckled with a grin.

Suddenly the three noticed sand starting to pick up.

"A sandstorm is coming." Gaara said.

"Oh Come On! Yare Yare Daze Sasageru!" (Gimme a Break Already!) Naruto screamed.

.

J

O

J

O

.

During the sandstorm, Newton was carrying his brother on his back. He had a strange stone on his hand that was in the shape of an arrow.

'Come on! My brother will die in this storm!' Newton thought with a frown. He suddenly noticed it move a bit, sparking with electricity. 'Finally.' Newton thought. He followed the direction the arrow stone was pointing towards. After a while, he noticed that there was a large rock formation in front of him. Newton quickly ran over, almost tripping, but he managed to regain his footing and hurried to the stone formation. Pocketing the arrow stone into his pouch, he placed his hand against the rock formation, sending chakra into it, causing glowing sky blue marking to appear on it. He moved back as a rumbling sound was made. The side of the rock formation he was in front of started to open up. "We made it… otouto." Newton said as the rock formation was now an open cave.

He walked right in, going down a flight of stone stairs as torches started to light up and the entrance behind him closed up once again. Walking down the stairs his heart started to beat more. He gulped, afraid of the danger ahead. Those teens were one thing, especially that blonde who shook off the arrow, but the ones up ahead were a bigger danger that made his blood run cold.

"Well now, this is a cute sight." Newton looked to see a female kunoichi on the flight of stairs, leaning against the wall in a somewhat sexy pose. "You two look to have seen better days. And your empty handed. What a pity."

The female kunoichi appeared to be about fifteen. She had long silky pink hair that went down all the way to her round, plump bottom. She had blue violet eyes with lush eyelashes, and a hot pink horizontal rectangle marking under her left eye. Her hair's bangs were over her forehead protector, but you could see the symbol for Hoshigakure, the star, on it. She wore tight leather pants, knee high open toed shinobi heeled boots, a black belt with multi-colored rhinestone studs on it and a silver ring as the belt buckle. A black leather jacket that exposed her belly, was unzipped a bit to show the cleavage of her C-cup breasts, and the shoulders were revealed. The golden pattern of music notes went down her leather jacket's left sleeve, and the golden emblems of a star at the bottom of the bottom of the right side of her jacket and three golden rings over her right breast. She also wore leather fingerless gloves with multi-colored rhinestones on the right knuckles and multi-colored star shaped rhinestone studs on the left knuckles of the gloves.

"Shut it, Poison." Newton said with a glare.

"You know he's going to kill you two." The Hoshi kunoichi named Poison said.

"H-he'll understand once I explain things to him." Newton said.

"Sure he will." Poison said as she walked down the stairs. "You coming?" Poison asked, but continued to walk down the stairs.

"Hmph." Newton said, sort of, as he walked further down the stairs.

The two continued down the stairs until they made it to a very spacious room. Inside there were shadow figures resting against walls or on rocks, while atop of a tall, large rock formation stood a tall person with their back turned to them, wearing a black cloak. His hair was black and spiked up.

"Boss… its Newton and a beaten unconscious John." Poison said. Newton quickly shushed her.

"Don't tell him about John's condition." Newton whispered.

"Why not? Everyone can see how fucked up he is now." Poison said, making Newton growl with anger. Newton then flinched as he noticed the guy atop of the rock, move his head to the side, with his shadowed eyes glancing to him.

"B… boss… I need to tell you something." Newton said with rising fear.

"You don't have **Hiramekarei**." The person atop said, in a calm tone. He had a male voice.

"Y-yes, b-but we almost had it! We only lost for a good reason." Newton said.

"Kill them." The person said, shocking and frightening Newton. Newton sensed trouble, so he quickly leaped away only for something to shoot right into John's right eye.

"John!" Newton shouted with fear for his brother. Suddenly as he landed, his feet were suddenly encased by stone. Newton gasped as the stone started to rise; starting to consume his legs. "Boss wait!"

"You know the price of failure. You have failed me before Newton. And now with your brother in that sorry shape… neither of you are of use to me any longer." The tall male above said, starting to walk away.

"B-But boss!"

"Too late Newton. You're done." One of the shadowy figures said with a grin, sounding male and had long hair.

"Boss wait!" Newton shouted as stone started consuming his torso, along with starting to consume his brother's own legs on his body. "It wasn't our fault! It was that brat Konoha-nin! An Uzumaki! And the Kazekage showed up! I swear!"

"That's even worse. You caught a kage's attention." Poison said.

"He said he's still technically a genin because he was intermediate!" Newton shouted. He noticed the stone was starting to consume his neck. He noticed his brother was starting to be consumed by the stone as well, worrying him for his little brother's sake. "IT WASN'T OUR FAULT DAMMIT! JOHN SHOT THAT BLONDE STRAIGHT IN THE HEAD WITH THE ARROW, BUT HE STOOD RIGHT BACK UP AND HAD SOME INVISIBLE THING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF US!" Newton screamed, causing the boss to stop in his tracks. "IT WASN'T OUT FAULT!"

"Stop!" The boss quickly turned with his hand out. Everyone looked to him as the stone then stopped. Newton glanced down to see that the stone stopped consuming him at his lower jaw. He glanced to his brother to see half his face consumed. "What was that last part?" The boss asked looking down to Newton.

"Uh… when John shot the arrow into that blond genin's head… he was dead. I mean, it pierced right through his hitai-ate and blood was everywhere, but… but he stood right back up and ripped it out." Newton said, catching everyone's attention. "Then somehow… somehow… my brother got punched into the ground. Then he was sent flying. I… I went to kill him, but… something grabbed my throat. I felt it… it was light a strong, powerful hand, strangling me in its hold. The weirdest things was… even thought I couldn't see it, hell, no one else did! Not even his comrades or his summon! But… but somehow… he said he could see it… the blond genin. He could see this being behind him… said he held my throat, so I wasn't wrong! Somehow there was this super powerful being behind him that messed me up. I mean look at my teeth! He did this!" Newton shouted showing his teeth. Everyone looked in surprise, and were intrigued by this story. "The worst part was… when John went after him again… he was suspended in mid-air and… he looked like he was convulsing for a bit, before he was sent flying, but when he landed… he was covered in bruises… swollen spots… and blood… I felt that his bones… his bones… THEY WERE COMPLETELY BROKEN!" Newton screamed, shocking everyone. "It's not our fault… It's That Thing He Had! Standing Behind Him!"

"Stand…" The boss whispered. "Let them go." The boss said, surprising everyone. "Now." The stone started to retract from their bodies and going back into the ground. The boss jumped down in front of Newton. "Are you sure of this?" The boss asked, his eyes shining red.

"Yes! Absolutely boss!" Newton quickly said.

"… Then there is a silver lining to this." The boss said turning around and walking away.

"Huh?" Newton questioned.

"Your defeat is actually a blessing in disguise." The boss said, shocking everyone.

"Boss… is there something we should know?" Poison asked. The boss vanished. Everyone stayed silent, all holding their breaths. After a few moments, the boss walked back up atop the high rock, staring down them.

"That arrow… I have never explained the story behind it to any of you."

"B-but… you said anyone who got shot by it dies instantly." Newton said.

"That's what I believed as well, but the old man who sold it to me told me a story I believed to be false, just to gain a higher price for just one of them alone. I feel guilty just threatening him out of his rightful payment." The boss said. "In truth, the story behind the arrows is much more complicated. The old man had explained that long ago someone had created these arrows from a meteorite. The meteorite contained an alien virus that killed many people exposed to it, but somehow certain people possessed a quality that enabled them to survive exposure to the virus, additionally granting them supernatural abilities."

"W-Wait boss! Do you mean… that the arrow… gave him that thing?" Newton asked with shock.

"Sutando or as some call them, Stands." The boss spoke.

"Sutando?" Newton questioned.

"Stands? Sounds different from the usual way of saying things." A shadowy figure said.

(Sutando: the Japanese Romanization. Stand: the English translation)

"These are ghostly beings that are received by the arrows. Those who survive only do because of their mental strength and fighting will. From what it sounds like, anyone in our lands could possess it after a shot, but this is far from the truth. Those with spiritual strength can achieve this, but if they do not have the strength, via lack of confidence in oneself for example or even someone with a lacking fighting will, shall die like any other upon injury."

"So that pipsqueak had a butt ton of that if he was able to do this to my otouto." Newton said glancing to his brother. "By the way, Who Shot Him in the Eye!?" Newton shouted with anger.

"Apparently he had great spiritual energy within him." The boss said.

"Hey boss, why would someone make arrows out of these things? Just to gain power or something? Because when you think about it, he'd only need to touch the meteorite, right?" A shadowy figure asked.

"True, but it seems he wanted an army." The boss said. "Not a bad idea." The boss showed off in his hand, another arrow. This one with a spider design on the arrow. Everyone looked to him, knowing what he intended to do with the arrow.

"Boss! Please… allow me to be the first!" Newton shouted, making everyone look to him. "Please… I need the power to defeat this little shit… for what he's done! It's the only way to stand a chance against him!" Newton reasoned.

"… Hm." The boss simply went. He threw the arrow with great force, speeding it straight into Newton's throat, causing him to spit up blood as blood also came from the new wound within his neck.

Newton dropped his brother down onto the ground as he grabbed the arrow's shaft and fell to his knees choking. Newton's eyes teared up as his eyes were becoming dim. He fell to the ground. He body motionless as blood pooled around his face. Everyone was silent as they stared at Newton's body.

"Guess he couldn't take it." A shadowy figure said.

The boss appeared in front of Newton's body. Kneeling down, he reached for the shaft of the arrow, but suddenly Newton's hand shot up and grabbed the boss' wrist making everyone gasp in shock and getting into fighting position. Newton slowly rose up to his knees. He released his hold on the boss, grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out with some blood leaking out, but the wound closed up after it came out. The boss stood up as a green and navy blue aura surrounded Newton, but none could see it.

Newton slowly got to his feet with a grin on his face. Unknown to everyone else a ghostly being was appearing behind him.

"I feel it." Newton said with a grin. He looked to the side to see a ghostly green with navy blue hand. "I can see it!" Newton exclaimed with excitement. He laughed with joy. "I can kill him now!" Newton shouted. He suddenly heard moaning making him look down to see it was coming from his brother. "John?" John slowly got up to his feet as a red violet and yellow orange aura surrounded him, shocking his brother. "No way…" Newton said as John got to his feet as a ghostly being appeared behind him as well. "John! You got one too!"

"Got what? And what happened to my eye?" John questioned, but he suddenly noticed a ghostly being behind him. "What is this?" John asked.

"Sutando! Or stand. Whatever you want to call it!" Newton exclaimed with a grin.

"Sutando?" John questioned as he looked to see his brother had his own ghostly being as well.

"This is what that little shit had used to beat us! But now we've even the playing field!" Newton shouted with a wide toothy grin.

"So he has one. How?"

"The arrow! Apparently those with a powerful mentality and strong fighting will can gain these. My spiritual energy created this after getting pierced by this one!" Newton showed the arrow with a spider design on it.

"Did you know this?" John asked, looking to the boss.

"I was told, but I did not believe it. Now I have no choice but to." The boss said.

"Wait… how does John have one if he was not pierced by the arrow?" Poison asked.

"It seems those with close blood ties can gain one as well without the need to be pierced, so long as one of their own is." The boss deduced.

"Great. Now we have the strength to kill that little blonde shit!" Newton cheered with a toothy grin.

"Who else wants power? Who else… will gain a stand?" The boss asked, as everyone grinned with excitement.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Sakura and Sakura had managed to find a cave to sleep in for the night. They had managed to collect wood beforehand and put them in sealing scrolls that Kakashi had taught Sasuke to use.

Now that Sakura thought about it, Kakashi really did teach Sasuke a lot more stuff than he did for her and Naruto.

Right now she and Sasuke were by the fire. She sat on one side with her knees to her chest, hugging them, while Sasuke laid on the other side, trying to sleep.

"Um… Sasuke-kun…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling annoyed that Sakura is interrupting his sleep.

"Are we… worse than scum?" Sakura asked with a somber look. Sasuke turned his head to her, having a stoic look.

"The dobe wanted to show off his skills. He seems better off alone." Sasuke said, honestly not caring.

"But before… when we left… he looked so sad." Sakura said.

"If you're really that concerned about him, go look for him and team up. The exit's right there." Sasuke said turning away from her, so his back would be facing her.

Sakura looked to Sasuke with shocked eyes. They became somber, shimmering as it looked like Sakura was ready to cry at any moment. Sakura looked to the exit to see the sandstorm was still raging. She turned back and stared at the fire.

'I wonder… how Naruto is doing.' Sakura wondered as the light of the fire reflected off her eyes.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto was near the exit of the cave, not caring about any sand hitting him from the raging storm.

He was staring at the strange arrow in his hands. The one that was stabbed into his head early today. It has what looked like the design of a dragon's head on the point.

He still couldn't believe that this thing was stabbed into his head earlier.

How did he live?

"You know, it's still dangerous to be near the exit of a cave when a sandstorm is occurring." Gaara said, standing next to Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Gaara…" Naruto spoke with shadowed eyes.

"Hm?"

"Was this arrow… really stabbed through my head?" Naruto asked looking to his friend. Gaara was silent for a moment as he remembered the vivid image of the arrow stabbed into the center of Naruto's head. All Gaara could do was nod. "Then how am I still alive?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. Honestly I don't think we'll ever find out." Gaara said. Naruto gave a groan before yelling as he held the sides of his head.

"This is killing me! None of this makes sense! How could I survive something so fatal!?" Naruto screamed shaking his head side to side as he continued to hold the sides of his head.

'You have been known to do the impossible before Naruto. However… even if that's true… to come back to life from a wound like that and being able to single handedly take care of two powerful shinobi…' Gaara couldn't wrap his head around any of this either.

"And the fact that, that Big Golden Guy came out of nowhere after I pulled it out!" Naruto shouted, causing Gaara's eyes to widen. "It makes no sense!" Naruto screamed, gripping the sides of his head tightly.

Gaara stared at Naruto for a while.

"Naruto…"

"Huh?" Naruto looked to Gaara.

"You've been talking about this… ghost for a while now. What is he like?" Gaara asked.

"Huh? Oh, um…" Naruto cupped his chin as he thought it over. "Well he's really big. Super muscular. Is golden. Has long spikey hair and had swirls like the one on the back of my jacket." Naruto pointed to the back of his jacket only to cry out with sadness as he forgot that it was ruined with a hole in the back of it. "My… jacket… it's ruined." Naruto whined with anime tears. "Oh! And he also has this weird under bite." Naruto said pointing to his own jaw.

'He changed moods rather quickly.' Gaara thought.

"Actually… it was kind of weird. It was more like his lower jaw was hug and covered his entire face, except for his strange glowing eyes." Naruto said.

"And only you could see him."

"Yep. I saw him deliver a hell of a lot of punches. It looked like he had a lot of arms while he did so." Naruto said.

"Like an asura." Gaara said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Then he went inside me."

"Hm?" Gaara looked to Naruto with slightly wide eyes. Naruto stared at Gaara, blinking his eyes as he thought over what he had said just a moment ago.

"AAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed holding the sides of his head. "It's Inside Me! I'm Possessed!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto… are you able to summon him?" Gaara asked.

"Huh? Oh, I never thought of that." Naruto said. He then looked to his body with a determined expression. "Oi! Big Gold Guy! Come Out!" Naruto ordered. Suddenly the Golden Being appeared out of Naruto's body in a flash with a strange sound as it appeared. "Whoa~! I totally summoned him. And I didn't even need to use hand signs and sacrifice my blood." Naruto thought with shining eyes as the 'ghost' floated about him.

"Is he really here?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. Why? You still can't see him?" Naruto asked.

"Afraid not." Gaara said. Naruto stared at Gaara for a while, before looking to the ground.

"I guess I really am the only one who could see him." Naruto said.

Gaara blinked his eyes. He could not see the ghost. For some reason only Naruto could. From the ghost's description it sounds like it should have been easy to see since Naruto described it to be a massive giant of a being. This whole situation was just getting queerer as time went on.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard, causing Gaara and Naruto to be on alert.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto wondered.

"Gomen." Naruto and Gaara looked to Chojuro, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed. "That was my stomach. I had gotten kind of hungry." Chojuro said in embarrassment.

"Wish we had a fire." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. However he had gotten an idea. Biting his thumb, he made some hand seals and slammed his palm onto the floor, creating a cloud of smoke. As the smoke vanished, it revealed Gamakichi once again.

"Oh boy, again? What is it now?"

"Gamakichi, there's wood where you live right?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Yeah, so what?"

"Do you mind getting some firewood for us? We need some to make a fire." Naruto said.

"Sure. Just summon me in fifteen minutes." Gamakichi said before he vanished via puff of smoke.

"There! Problem solved!" Naruto said with a grin and his arms crossed.

"Naruto-kun… we need more than a fire. We need something to cook." Chojuro said. Naruto just chuckled with a grin. He unzipped his jacket and took out three packets of instant cook ramen.

"Ta da!"

"What in the…"

"Check it!" Naruto showed off the inside of his jacket to reveal multiple pockets inside. "I had my jackets customized with these to hold instant ramen packets! So whenever I'm hungry, I just need to take out one of them inside." Naruto said with a grin.

"That's… smart." Chojuro said with a smile.

"We'll need water though." Gaara said.

"I-I can do that! I am skilled in a few water jutsu. Making water to boil ramen will be easy for me." Chojuro said with a gleeful smile.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Although… we don't have pots." Chojuro said with a pout as he looked down.

"Aw~." Naruto whined, hanging his head. However the sound of sand moving was heard, making Naruto and Chojuro look to Gaara to see sand forming into a large hardened pan in his hands.

"I can control the form and density of sand well enough to create containers." Gaara said making Naruto and Chojuro grin.

After a few minutes, Naruto summoned Gamakichi again, who had wood in his possession. They managed to start the fire. Naruto held the handle of the sand pan in his as Chojuro concentrated in creating a large sphere of water in his hands to pour into the pot.

"You sure you don't want to stay and have some ramen?" Naruto asked as Chojuro poured the water he created into the sand pan.

"No thanks. Shima-baa-chan is making her famous grub. I can't miss that." Gamakichi said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for the wood Gamakichi." Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem. See you guys later. Oh and Naruto… try your best not to get killed again."

"Yosh! No need to worry. I promise." Naruto exclaimed with his trademark grin and a thumbs up.

Gamakichi smiled and nodded before dispersing in a puff of smoke.

Chojuro torn open the packets and poured the ramen into the water.

"Do you also have chopsticks in your jacket Naruto-kun?" Chojuro asked.

"I'd be a fool not to." Naruto said reaching into his jacket and taking out three pairs of chopsticks.

The three waited as the ramen boiled in the pan. Naruto groaned with annoyance.

"I've always hated the three minutes it takes to cook this stuff." Naruto said with a pout. Chojuro laughed while Gaara smiled in amusement. Despite the laughter and smile, Naruto couldn't help, but grin. 'At least I won't be eating dinner alone tonight.'

.

J

O

J

O

.

The next morning, our young trio were walking through the desert, with Gaara leading the way to his village, Sunagakure.

"Ichiraku Ramen, huh?" Chojuro spoke.

"Yeah! If you thought the packets were good! You're going to love Ichiraku's fresh made ramen! They're perfect! Nothing beats their ramen." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well then, I'll have to try it someday." Chojuro said with a smile.

"Great! It'll be my treat!" Naruto said, still grinning as he jabbed his thumb against his own chest. "Gaara, you better come too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright." Gaara answered.

"Awesome! Now I know what to look forward to once we win this race!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"We?" Chojuro questioned.

"Yeah! You guys are my friends! Before I wanted to be the one to win this all by myself, but after what we went through I want us to cross the finish line together!" Naruto said with a grin. Chojuro and Gaara looked to Naruto in shock, but then smiled.

"That would be nice." Chojuro said.

Gaara couldn't stop smiling.

'This is exactly what Lady Tsunade was hoping for.' Gaara thought. However he felt something that made him stop. Naruto and Chojuro stopped when they noticed Gaara did.

"What's wrong Gaara-sama?" Chojuro asked.

Gaara stayed silent.

"Yo Gaara, Chojuro asked what's wrong? Did something just happen?" Naruto asked.

"… The sand… it felt like… it shifted." Gaara said, causing Naruto and Chojuro to look at him in confusion. "Something's wrong. This… this is unnatural!"

"Gaara, what's going on? How is it unnatural?" Naruto asked.

Gaara's eyes were wide as he felt something beneath, within the sand.

"Something is controlling the sand within the ground!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Nani!?" Naruto and Chojuro exclaimed.

"I-Is it a monster?" Chojuro asked nervously.

"No… this is not the work of one of the deserts many beasts. This is something… strange." Gaara said.

Naruto suddenly heard something. He looked in one direction, catching Chojuro's attention.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I… hear something…" Naruto said, surprising his friends. Naruto concentrated, listening in on what he was hearing. "It sounds like… something… moving within the ground, but… it's like… something is hopping out then back into the sand. Like it's…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Swimming."

"Swimming?" Chojuro questioned, while Gaara stayed silent.

"Over There!" Naruto pointed, causing Gaara and Chojuro to look to see something making its way over to them in a trail of popping sand.

It looked like… a man… swimming like…

"Is that a man… swimming like a dolphin?" Chojuro questioned.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Dolphins. When they swim, they tend to hop out of the water for a moment to breathe in a breath of air into their blowholes. It looks like that." Chojuro said.

'That's odd.' Naruto thought.

"It's coming this way." Gaara said. They all got into their battle stances, ready for any threat.

As the being swam closer to them. As it got within a twenty meter radius, it dove into the sand and stopped coming up.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto questioned. Gaara placed his hand on the sand and sensed for the being.

"It's inside the sand." Gaara said. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock. "The Sand Is Changing!"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

Suddenly a small whirlpool was forming between the three.

"Look!" Chojuro pointed to the small whirlpool.

"What the?"

"It's expanding!" Gaara shouted.

The whirlpool quickly expanded, causing the three to jump away, but it was increasing in size at an exponential rate.

Gaara acted fast. He controlled the sand beneath his feet to rise, now becoming a patch of sand he was using to float in the air. Gaara looked to Chojuro, seeing that he was about to be caught by the whirlpool. He quickly raised his hand to Chojuro, as a patch of sand beneath the Kiri-nin started to rise, causing him to float in the air like Gaara. Gaara looked to Naruto, seeing him constantly jumping back away from the expanding whirlpool, as if it was chasing him. Gaara quickly raised his hand to him as a patch of sand rose from beneath Naruto's feet, starting to float, but as it was getting off the ground, something jumped out of the edge of the whirlpool as a hand broke through the patch of sand and grabbed Naruto's leg, pulling him back into the whirlpool.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled out.

"Naruto-kun!" Chojuro yelled out as well.

Naruto started to scream as something was dragging him into the whirlpool, consuming him at a fast rate.

"Help!" Naruto screamed. 'I need to get out of here! Help! Someone do something!' Naruto mentally screamed, when a thought came to mind. 'SAVE ME BIG GUY!'

Suddenly the Golden Being's hand came out of Naruto's body and slammed into the sand whirlpool's surface, causing a force that created a shockwave and sent Naruto flying into the sky high.

Gaara and Chojuro looked up to Naruto in shock as their eyes, along with Naruto's widened to see the culprit that was dragging him down.

The person of a slim athletic build encased in a suit that looked like it was made of shark skin and earth. There were two shark-like dorsal fins on the suit's head and another, larger one I might add, on the back, two sharp blade-like fins, two fins on the back of the calves. The only part that wasn't covered was a hole over the face that looked like an open mouth of shark teeth that exposed the person's light brown eyes, strands of green hair stick out the top and sharp crooked teeth.

"Nani!?" Gaara exclaimed.

"What kind of jutsu is that!?" Chojuro exclaimed.

"Get Off!" Naruto shouted as the Golden Being appeared from Naruto and went for a punch.

" **ORA!** " The Golden Being roared as it went for a punch, but the suited person released his hold on Naruto and kicked away from him, avoiding the punch. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he had noticed that the person actually glanced at the Golden Being.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted as he conjured up sand that wasn't part of the sand whirlpool to fly into the sky and catch Naruto before he fell back to the whirlpool.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Chojuro asked with worry.

Naruto looked over the patch of floating sand he was won, staring down at the suited person who dived right back into the sand whirlpool below. Naruto continued to stare down in pure shock.

'He… he saw him. He saw… the ghost.' Naruto thought with shock etched all over his face as the Golden Being floated behind him.

In the center of the sand whirlpool came out the upper body of the person, glaring at them with crazed eyes. He pointed at them and screamed in a high pitched male voice.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL!"

"Who… who is this guy?" Chojuro wondered with new worry and fear.

"Whoever he is, he's the one manipulating the sand." Gaara said, staring at the suited man. Gaara looked to see Naruto still had a shocked look on his face as he stared down at the young man. "Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto picked up his head and looked up to Gaara.

The suited person below stabbed his right arm into the sand whirlpool and gave a roar when he thrust his arm up to the sky a plume of sand shot into the sky and went after Gaara. Gaara noticed and quickly controlled the patch of sand he was on to swerve away, but as managed to barely dodge the sand plume, the suited male popped out of the side, shocking Gaara. Bring his arms back, his suit's arm fins extended like blades, shocking Gaara. Gaara quickly brought up sand from his gourd to act as a sand shield, but it wasn't enough as the blade fins slashes right through the sand like paper.

"Umekomu!" (Bury) The male shouted as he slashed at Gaara, slashing right through his sand armor, creating new wounds as blood seeped out. "Kimi Wa!" (You) The male shouted as he gave one last hard slash, sending Gaara flying away with a blood.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

"Gaara-sama!" Chojuro screamed. He suddenly got angry as with one mighty pull, he pulled out **Hiramekarei** from his back with the bandages flying off as it then went into hammer mode. Chojuro jumped off the now crumbling patch of sand and went to slam into the suited young man.

The suited person went right back into the plume, before Chojuro slammed his hammer into it, taking some sand off. Naruto noticed that the person was already back down into the whirlpool.

'Fast.' Naruto thought.

The suited male slammed his hand into the still rising plume. Chojuro focused chakra to his feet as he kicked off of the plume of sand, but suddenly thin spike shot out, one stabbing right through Chojuro's foot and others stabbing into various spots through his torso, arms and legs. Chojuro's eyes widened as they shook, feeling the pain of being punctured.

"CHOJURO!" Naruto screamed. Naruto suddenly got angry as a golden aura surrounded him. He jumped off the crumbling floating sand he was on, right before it fully decayed, and roared as he got close to the plume. "Break It Apart Ghost!" Naruto roared as the Golden Being's eyes shined and it sent a hard punch right into the plume.

" **ORA!** " The Golden Being roared as its punch broke the plume in half, along with destroying the spikes stabbed into Chojuro. The Golden Being grabbed Chojuro and with its tremendous strength, bounced off of the plume, causing it along with Naruto, and Chojuro in its arms to fly high into the sky.

'Holy Crap! It's like there's an invisible tether binding me with this thing! I've never jumped this high before!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.

The suited being belong growled with anger as he dove back into the sand.

The sand below rumbled, creating an earthquake that alerted Naruto, making him look down to see plumes of sand shooting towards him. Naruto screamed with fear. He quickly created a Kage Bushin, and willed the Golden Ghost to bounce off of the clone, sending them flying to away from the plumes, and causing the clone to scream as he was sent rocketing away until he could not be seen anymore.

The plumes followed like a trail, chasing them. Naruto's eyes widened with shock. He quickly summoned more clones to be stepping stones as the Golden Being bounced off of them, causing them to scream as they were sent into the ground, creating craters in the sand before dispersing. Naruto's head suddenly ached as he received memories… of being sent into the ground… and flying through the sky at Mach speed?

'Holy shit! I see what my clones experience!?' Naruto thought with wide eyes. Suddenly sand hit him. "Shit, no!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto, it's me." Gaara spoke.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked to him, only to gasp at the bleeding wounds he had. Gaara was panting as his sand armor was crack. "Holy shit." Naruto said as the Golden Being vanished, allowing Chojuro to fall onto the sand they were on.

Suddenly a plumes of sand came at them, but Gaara managed to maneuver away. Suddenly the plumes burst as sand littered the sky in a sandstorm.

"What the hell!?" Naruto shouted.

"He can create sandstorms!" Gaara shouted. Suddenly the suited person burst out of the center of the sand our heroes was on, causing them to gain shocked expressions.

"USHAAA!" The suited person cried as he slashed at all of them. The three tried to defend with what they got, Gaara using a sand shield again, but this time increasing the density tenfold, Chojuro using **Hiramekarei** to defend, and Naruto summoning his ghost to block, but they were all cut up and sent flying off the sand cloud they were on a moment ago and were now falling. "I told you… I'm going to murder all of you." The suited male said with crazy eyes and a menacing aura.

(I can just imagine the kanji for 'Menacing' surrounding him like in Jojo.)

The three fell to the sand below, all bloodied, except for one.

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up.

"Ow." Naruto flinch as he grabbed his forearms. He looked to see small cuts on them. "Huh?" Naruto looked himself over. "I'm alright." Naruto said, before looking back to his arms. "The Big Guy protected my better than I thought. He's really strong." Naruto said to himself. He remembered that he wasn't the only one cut up by the assault of blades. He looked around, but the sandstorm made things a little difficult to see. "Dammit, where are they?" Naruto questioned to himself.

" **Hm.** " Naruto looked to see the Golden Being pointing in one direction.

"Wait, you can see them? In this weather?" Naruto questioned with shock. The Golden Being just looked to him, not saying a word. Naruto looked to where he had pointed, narrowing his eyes, only to silently gasp in shock as he saw his friends lying on the ground in a bloody mess. "GAARA! CHOJURO!" Naruto screamed with fear for his friends' lives, but the he grabbed his throat as he choked a bit. "The sand! It got in my mouth." Naruto fell to the ground, while the Golden Being stared down at him.

Suddenly something landed into the sand, causing a shockwave that dispersed the sandstorm. Naruto perked his head up as he saw a shark fin swimming in the sand, heading towards Gaara and Chojuro. Naruto growled with anger as the Golden Being eyes glowed for a second.

Chojuro trembled on the ground. He was all bloodied up. He got lucky that no vital areas were harmed after he was punctured and hit with a barrage of slashes, but he was still in a dangerous position. His eyes widened when he saw a shark dorsal fin coming his way.

'It reminds of… Kisame-senpai…' Chojuro thought as he remembered once seeing Kisame Hoshigake's dreaded attack where he used his sword, Samehada, as a dorsal fin to intimidate his foes.

As this dorsal fin from their enemy came closer, the suited person slowly started to rise in front of Chojuro. His crazy eyes staring at Chojuro's bloody form.

"Anata… e no shi." (Death… to you.) The suited person said as he stared at Chojuro with bloodlust.

"Who… who are you?" Chojuro questioned with calm fear.

"Ore wa Jabs. (I am Jabs.) I have come to finish the job of Newton and John. The bakas." The suited person, now known as Jabs, spoke.

"T-Those two!?" Chojuro exclaimed.

"They failed the boss. They are lucky to live thanks to the discovery of the arrow."

'Arrow?' Chojuro thought. His eyes widened in shock as he realized Jabs was referring to the arrow stabbed straight into Naruto's head earlier.

"Now… I will succeed! I shall kill you with my Stand!" Jabs shouted as he shot his arms out up to the sides with his middle and ring fingers pointing down. " **Rock Like A Hurricane**!"

Chojuro stared at Jabs with fear… however… he was also confused.

"Rock like a what?" Chojuro questioned.

" **ROCK LIKE A HURRICANE**! THAT'S MY STAND'S NAME! **ROCK LIKE A HURRICANE!** " Jabs yelled with anger.

(The namesake for Jabs is from the lead/rhythm guitarist of the band Scorpions, Matthias Jabs. And the stand Rock Like A Hurricane is named after their song Rock You Like a Hurricane. Yeah, no shit there.)

"THAT IS THE DUMBEST NAME EVER!" They heard someone scream.

"Nani?!" Jabs turned to see Naruto charge at him. Naruto jumped and went for a kick. "Muda!" Jabs shouted, but then he noticed the Golden Being's leg come out from Naruto's own, ready to kick him. Jabs' eyes widened with shock and fear. Jabs quickly dove into the sand, dodging the leg.

Once Naruto landed his ghost punched the sand so hard, it caused a shockwave, that sent Gaara and Chojuro flying away, but a pair of Kage Bushins managed to catch them. Jabs flew out of the sand, growling. Naruto and his ghost pounced at Jabs. Jabs quickly backstroked away, but they were can't up from their speed, thanks to the ghost. Jabs dove back into the ground, and when he popped, his fist was still within the sand and sent a punch that caused a stream of sand to charge at Naruto, and it took the shape of a fist.

Naruto's ghost's eyes glowed gold as it then roared " **ORA!** " and sent a barrage of lightning fast punches at the sand, breaking it apart with every punch while chanting.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

Jabs jumped up high into the air and sent a bunch of slashes that shot out a barrage of sand blades flying at Naruto and the Golden Being. Naruto noticed in time as he and the ghost jumped and sent another barrage of punches that punched apart the sand blades.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

"Yaro~!" Jabs screamed.

The two landed onto the ground, with Jabs sinking in, and then popping his upper body back up.

"Ah ha! So you can see the big guy!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Jabs.

"Big Guy? Is that what you named your Stand? And You Made Fun of **Rock Like A Hurricane**!" Jabs shouted pointing at Naruto.

"Cause It Sucks!" Naruto shouted, pissing off Jabs.

"Little shit." Jabs growled.

Naruto realized what he had called the Golden Ghost he possessed.

"Stan… do?" Naruto questioned with closed eyes.

"Baka. You don't even know what they're called!" Jabs shouted. 'Granted we didn't even know until last night, but I won't give him the satisfaction. Not when he became the first.'

Naruto looked to his… Stand. The being looked down at him. Naruto couldn't help, but smile.

"Bah. Not a bad name, but right now that's not what matters." Naruto said with his arms crossed and a proud smile, but then he glared angrily at Jabs. "You hurt my friends, and you were going to kill them with no remorse! I hate guys like you. You, Newton, John… I hate you all so much that I ever want to do when I see your smug faces…" Naruto's eyes turned blood red. "Is beat you senseless." Naruto said as his pupils became slit. "Kick His Ass, Stand!" Naruto shouted.

" **ORA!** " The Golden Stand charged at Jabs with his fist back. However, he suddenly stopped at a certain distance; still away from Jabs.

"Huh? Nani?" Naruto stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Oi, Big Guy! What the hell? Go get him!" Naruto shouted, but his Stand looked like it was struggling.

"HA! B~AKA! You don't even know how your own Stand works!" Jabs shouted, pointing at Naruto, making the blonde look to him. "I'll admit, your Stand is powerful. Its speed and power are unlike anything I've seen so far. It's incredible. However, because of how powerful it is, its range is shit! At most two meters!" Naruto's eyes widened. "The more powerful a stand is, its range is usually guaranteed to be miniscule. If your stand was weaker its range could go longer, but that's not the case. In order to use your stand, you'll need to get near me, but with my Stand, **Rock Like A Hurricane**."

'Still a shit name.' Naruto thought with dull eyes.

"It acts more as a suit! Despite it not able to come out and attack people like your stand, mine increases my body's abilities. The dorsal fins are sharper than any blade! Kunai, swords, razors, buzz saw! All shit compared to my fin blades!" Jabs exclaimed proudly as his arm fins extended more. "And as you can see, I can swim within the sand easy, and I can control the sands with my bare hands! I can create plumes, streams, whirlpools, rocks harder than diamond!" Jabs threw a hardened stone of sand at Naruto at high speed, but Naruto's Stand effortlessly punched it to pieces long before it could reach its user. 'Dammit, its punches are strong enough to crush diamonds.' Jabs thought annoyance. Naruto gave a smug smirking grin, which pissed off Jabs. "I Don't See What You're So Happy About! I can even create sandstorms!" Jabs shot his hands up as sand started picking up, infecting the air with a mist of sand. "Even tornados! I can control everything that is sand! Even earth itself; especially when it's raw! I can turn it all into a storm! That is why my Stand is called, **Rock Like A Hurricane**! All Earth Is Mine To Command And Control Into A Storm!" Jabs exclaimed as wind picked up, causing the sand in the air to move around harshly.

Naruto just stared at him with a stoic, yet annoyed look.

'Smug Bastard.' Naruto thought as his Stand floated back to him.

"Uzumaki! I shall be your herald of death! I will send you to King Yama, and there he will-"

"You talk too much." Naruto said with a calm, bored tone. "And trust me, I should know."

Jabs growled with anger.

"I will enjoy murdering you." Jabs said with angered, crazy eyes, desiring bloodlust. Jabs sank back into the sand.

Naruto went on guard. He looked around, concentrating on his senses to prepare for anything Jabs was ready to send at him. Naruto felt the sand below shake. Suddenly coming out of the ground were tornados of sand. Naruto squinted his eyes with his arm hover over his eyes to keep sand from going into his eyes.

'This is crazy. He's using his manipulation of sand to block my vision with this intense storm. And the wind is so harsh that I can't hear him coming. He's smart.' Naruto thought.

A hand slowly came from the ground, ready to grab Naruto's ankle.

" **ORA!** " Naruto's Stand quickly grabbed the arm, shocking Naruto.

'He can see!' Naruto thought with amazement at his Stand's superhuman sight. However as it pulled the arm out, apparently it was a dummy as it crumbled away. Jabs jumped out of the sand and went to grab Naruto to drag him into the sand, but Naruto's stand quickly spun and backhanded him away, only for it to break apart. 'He can make clones from the sand!?' Naruto thought with shock.

Suddenly blades of sand came at Naruto from behind, but his Stand quickly intercepted.

" **ORA!** " The Golden Stand cried as it punched the blades of sand with two punches.

Naruto turned around with shock. Jabs had swam around him and popped out from behind him again with his blades long. Naruto quickly jumped away thanks to his instincts, but sand came out from the blades and slashed into Naruto's stomach, causing blood to come out from two new wounds, but luckily his Stand acted quickly.

" **ORA!** " The Golden Stand roared as it came out of Naruto's stomach, using its arms, which were in an X-block, to push off the blades of sands. Naruto gritted his teeth as he still felt the pain in his stomach.

"Umekomu!" (Bury) Jabs screamed as he sent blades of sand with each slash form his arm fin blades.

" **ORAORAORA!** " Golden Stand cried as it started punching the blades of sand with a barrage of punches.

Jabs stabbed his hands into the ground and with a quick motion, he swung them out as new shark-like dorsal fins in the sand swam at Naruto and his Stand at high speed. Once in front of them, leaping out were a pair of sharks made of sand.

" **ORA!** " The Golden Stand punched them both, but now their vision was blinded. Naruto quickly jumped away, but hands of sand came from the sand below, forcing Naruto to bounce back as best as he could. A hand grabbed Naruto's foot, forcing him to trip, but luckily his Stand punched hand apart. Naruto slammed his hands onto the sand, ready to bounce off it, but Jabs' arm came out with the fin blade ready to slice open Naruto's wrist. " **ORA!** " The Golden Stand slammed its own hands into the ground, causing Naruto to shoot up, avoiding having his wrist cut open, but Jabs at least managed to cut open Naruto's palm causing blood to stream out.

"Bastard~." Naruto groaned out, but suddenly a plume of came rocketing towards him. His stand quickly got in front of him, ready with an X-block, but even with its durability, Naruto still felt the force behind the plume and was sent flying into the sand cluttered sky, wailing in pain.

Chojuro, being held by a Naruto clone along with a bleeding Gaara, could barely even see, but he could hear the original Naruto's screams of pain.

"Naruto-kun…" Chojuro said with worry for his friend.

Naruto impacted onto the ground, bouncing off of it. Naruto flipped into the air and landed on his feet, but he was suddenly slashed across the side of his torso, making his eyes widen in pain as blood spewed out of his new wound.

Jabs roared as he went for another slash, but the Golden Stand went for a punch, only for Jabs to crumble apart upon impact, meaning he was just another **Suna Bushin**. Multiple Jabs came out form the ground surrounding Naruto, shocking the blonde as his Stand hurried on the attack screaming " **ORA!** "

Naruto quickly created a **Kage Bushin** to help him create a **Rasengan** while his Stand was attacking the **Suna Bushins** , but the clone was literally slashed in half, causing it to disperse in a cloud of smoke.

"It's No Use!" A **Suna Bushin** exclaimed before being broken apart by Naruto's Stand's punch.

Naruto quickly jumped away as more clones came and slashed at Naruto, only for his Stand to intercept, but despite its speed and attack rate, it was being outnumbered at a fast rate.

"You're nowhere near my speed! And even if your Stand surpasses it, it cannot protect you forever! Even a Stand like that in a fight like this… IS USELESS!"

Suddenly Jabs came from the ground behind Naruto and stabbed his fin blade straight into Naruto's calve making the blonde scream in agony.

Chojuro heard the scream with a look of horror on his face.

"Kuso." (Damn) Chojuro cursed with gritting teeth and closed eyes. "Naruto's out there, fighting for his life, and we can't do anything to help him. We're outmatched!" Chojuro said as tears formed in his eyes.

Gaara managed to crack his eyes open. He was trying to sense what was going on. Leaning to the ground, catching the attention of the Naruto clone holding him, Gaara placed his hand onto the sand below. He's trying to sense what was happening, but his eyes widened when he felt blood leak to the sand below.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUDA, MUDA! YOU'RE DOOMED, UZUMAKI!" Jabs screamed as Naruto's Stand was being overwhelmed, causing cuts to appear on its body along with Naruto's. "SHINU!" (DIE!) Jabs screamed as he hopped out of the ground and stabbed Naruto's Stand in the side, causing a wound that reflected upon Naruto, giving him the exact same one, as blood spewed out from the wounds of both Stand and user.

'Naruto… no…' Gaara gritted his teeth as he pushed off of the Naruto clone.

"Gaara." The clone said his name with worry, about to pick him up, but Gaara picked up his hand, extending it to where he sensed Naruto and Jabs. His hand shook as Gaara felt weak. He tried summoning his chakra to do something. As sand was picking up from the ground in front of him, Gaara cough out blood.

"Gaara-sama!" Chojuro cried out with concern for the Suna-nin.

Gaara fell to the ground, gritting his bloodied teeth. He had never been known to take a punch, and for good reason. Despite being known as one of the strongest, he can't take a well-placed hit so well, without his sand armor, and yet this new enemy managed to cut right through it and injure the body beneath, even pass the skin. This was a foe too strong for him.

'Dammit… I can't do a thing… but I must…' Gaara tried to pick himself up.

" **Gaara… let me out."** A voice echoed in his head. **"You need my power. Summon me too kill him! I'll Kill Him For You!"**

'No… You'll kill Naruto too… and Chojuro.' Gaara responded.

" **LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL HIM! BESIDES, KURAMA DESERVES SOME PAYBACK! EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO ROUGH UP HIS JINCHURIKI!"**

'I refuse, Shukaku!' Gaara mentally shouted at his bijuu. 'I… can't let Naruto die.'

" **You can't do anything! You're already finished! So is the wimpy Kiri-nin! Your friend will die anyway if you don't summon me! I am the only option for you to gain the strength to win! Or do you prefer the sounds of your friend's screams of pain?"** Shukaku coaxed. Gaara shook as he could feel Naruto's blood hit the floor. He was suffering too much. **"Let me out Gaara… LET ME OUT!"**

"NO!" Gaara screamed, causing Chojuro and the Naruto clones to flinch in surprise. "I Summon You!" Gaara shouted. The clones instantly knew what he was talking about, while Chojuro needed a moment to understand.

'Summon.' His eyes widened in realization. 'Is he talking to the Ichibi, the Shukaku?'

"I…" Gaara spoke with a raspy voice. "I will not let Naruto die… I will save him… even if it means the cost… of my own life." Gaara spoke as his chakra flared.

"Gaara-sama!" Chojuro exclaimed in shock at Gaara's words.

Gaara got on his knees as his trembling arms rose up as sand started to rise in front of him. Gaara cough up blood, but he ignored the internal pain as he continued to try to use a jutsu to save Naruto. Despite any risk, he refused to do nothing.

'I will save… Naruto.' Gaara though as his eyes became completely white.

Suddenly something sharp shot out of the sand below Gaara and stabbed into Gaara's throat, causing him to cough up blood as his eyes bulged.

"GAARA!" The Naruto clones screamed.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Chojuro screamed.

The original Naruto heard, causing his eyes to widen in shock, turning to the source of the sound, despite not able to see a thing.

"Gaara…" Naruto spoke breathlessly with fear.

"You're Open!" Jabs shouted as he jumped at Naruto to stab his fin blades into Naruto's back.

"What Did You Do To Gaara!?" Naruto roared. Naruto suddenly exploded with red chakra, causing a shockwave that sent Jabs and his clones away and surrounding sand in the air to fly away from the force, allowing Naruto to see the space around him.

Jabs rolled against the ground once and looked to Naruto with wide eyes.

'His bijuu's chakra… the Kyuubi.' Jabs thought with shock.

"YARO!" (BASTARD!) Naruto screamed as he turned to Jabs with blood red slit pupil eyes. Naruto's Stand appeared in front of him, and roared.

" **ORA!** " It burst with new energy, turning red and flaring with new energy.

'What the hell!? His Stand Changed!?' Jabs thought with pure shock and terror.

"YOU'RE IN MY RANGE!" Naruto screamed with rage as he pointed to Jabs.

" **ORA!** " The now Red Stand charged at Jabs with its fist back, but as it charged it stopped halfway to Jabs, shocking Naruto and Jabs.

"N… Nani? What the Hell!? Why Are You Only Able to Go Half the Distance!?" Naruto shouted.

Jabs stared in bewilderment, but then the side of his mouth twitch upwards. He started to giggle. Then he started to chuckle, until he burst with full blown laughter.

"No Way! That's Funny! Your Stand Got So Powerful That Now It's Range Has Benn Reduced to One Meter!" Jabs shouted pointing at Naruto as he continued to laugh at the irony of how such a powerful boost of new energy created a bigger disadvantage to his opponent's stand.

'Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!' Naruto mentally screamed with new distress as he had a look of shock and terror on his face.

On the inside of Naruto, his bijuu, the Kyuubi, had a look of surprise on his face at the news.

" **Huh… well I'll be damned."** The Kyuubi said.

Away from the two, Gaara was choking as blood leaked from his new wound through the jugular.

Chojuro stared in horror at the scene, but his eyes widened in shock as he saw what was stabbed into Gaara's throat.

'The Arrow!' Chojuro thought with shock as it was the arrow, the same one that was stabbed into Naruto's head yesterday, was now stabbed inside of Gaara's throat. 'How? How did this happen!? Did Jabs Do This!?'

Gaara choked up as blood came from his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the sand below with blood pooling around the new wound, drenching the sand with blood cells.

Chojuro choked up as tears started to shed from his eyes.

"GAARA-SAMA!" Chojuro screamed.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Away from the fight, Sasuke and Sakura were running through the desert, but they noticed the massive sandstorm away.

"Another storm?! What the Hell!?" Sakura shouted with distress.

Sasuke stayed silent as he found it suspicious. He activated his **sharingan** to see some chakra signatures in the storm.

'A jutsu probably.' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes. "Let's go." Sasuke said as he ran off.

"Huh? Wait Up!" Sakura called out as she ran after Sasuke.

.

J

O

J

O

.

In another part of the desert, atop of a rock, the red haired Uzumaki girl stared at the sandstorm in shock.

'Another sandstorm, but… this one seems more controlled… and I sense chakra signatures inside… but… also… two other unique signatures that are like…' She peeled the bandages on her arm back a bit to reveal the red sharp toothed mouth. 'You.' She thought as she stared at the mouth. 'What are you?'

.

J

O

J

O

.

With our heroes… everything looked over.

Naruto was trying to fight back the best he could, but despite the power boost, he was feeling exhausted just using it. Sure it was giving his Stand more strength, but it was greatly taxing him.

Naruto panted as he started to sweat.

'Why am I getting so weak?' Naruto wondered.

"Getting Tired!?" Jabs shouted jumping to him. Naruto's stand managed to parry the attack with its fist, but it managed to scrap across the Stand's arm and cut Naruto's cheek a bit.

"Don't Touch My Whisker Marks You Freak!" Naruto screamed with blazing anger. His Stand grabbed Jabs' arm and slammed his knee into his elbow.

" **ORA!** " The Red Stand roared.

Jabs screamed. His suit suddenly shot with spikes, stabbing into Naruto's Stand, puncturing it and causing it to bleed, with Naruto earning the same wounds. The Red Stand threw Jabs away.

Jabs skidded across the ground on his knees and good hand. Once halting, Jabs grabbed his arm, but once his hand grabbed the elbow, he flinched and gritted his teeth in pain.

'He Broke My Shoulder Bone! Bastard!' Jabs thought with anger. Suddenly his hand glowed green, shocking Naruto. "What? You thought I would be stupid enough not to know medical ninjutsu. Everyone from my group knows it!"

'Group?' Naruto thought. 'So there is some sort of group that has these abilities? These stands?' Naruto thought. He tightened his hand, the same one that had its palm cut open earlier, into a fist causing blood to leak from the wound. 'Dammit. So even if we somehow win this fight… there'll still be more to fight. Dammit!' Naruto mentally cursed with gritting fanged teeth.

"You're outmatched. In a normal fight against any other stand you'd have a chance… but here… you're just a fly stuck in the spider's web. The area is my advantage! Around here, I am the apex predator!" Jabs shouted as he started to move his arm again as it was healing.

'Dammit. He's right. I can't win this. My energy is running low. I'm getting tired. And he still has the advantage of the area. Being his hiding spot and his greatest weapon. This… this is probably it.' Naruto thought as he hung his head.

'Yatta. He finally realizes he's outclassed. He's given up the fight.' Jabs thought with a grin.

Naruto shook with rage as he closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them up, his eyes became cerulean blue again as he shot his head forward.

"Don't Underestimate Me! I don't care how strong you are! I'll Never Give Up! I am going to be Hokage someday and until then, I won't ever die, Dattebayo!" Naruto cried out as he thrust his fist forward with his Stand changing back to its golden color.

Jabs looked to Naruto, flabbergasted by his stupidity, but when he saw the look in his eyes, the look of no surrender and the belief of how he still had a chance, he now thought he was crazy.

"You refuse to give up and believe you can win when it's so clear that it's contradictory?" Jabs questioned. Naruto continued to glare at him with determined eye. "Well I'll give you some credit, you got guts. Too bad I'm going to have to rip them out." Jabs said bringing up his fin blade as its edge suddenly grew a sharp row of teeth, looking like that of a saw, and its point became hooked.

Jabs dived back into the sand and swam at Naruto, with his dorsal fin still in view, coming at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go out with a bang, Big Guy." Naruto said as his Stand floated next to him with its own determined stare.

" **Ora.** "

Away from them, Chojuro was crying as he was hunched over Gaara's body. The clones had dispersed earlier. Now he was all alone.

"Mei-sama… Gomen! I couldn't do anything! I couldn't protect anybody! Because I was weak… the Kazekage is now dead… I'm a terrible shinobi! Gomen!" Chojuro cried as he slammed his head into the floor. Chojuro wailed as he continued to cry.

He failed to notice Gaara's body move, picking itself up to the knees.

"You haven't failed anyone." Gaara spoke. Chojuro's eyes widened in shock. He slowly looked up to see Gaara on his knees, grabbing the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out. Chojuro stared in shock and disbelief.

"Ga… Gaara-sama?" Chojuro spoke the red head's name as he slowly got to his feet.

"Don't doubt yourself Chojuro. We were put in a situation where it was impossible for us to win. However now…" Gaara blazed a golden aura as ring of sand circled around him. "The tables have now been turned." Gaara's eyes shined.

Jabs laughed like a madman as he circled Naruto, jumping and slashing at him. Naruto's Stand tried to defend, but his user was growing weaker as time went on.

"This Is How It Will End! By New Saw Blade Stabbed Into Your Head!" Jabs shouted. Suddenly a whole group of Jabs clones jumped at Naruto. His stand quickly send of barrage of punches at them, crying " **ORA!** " but Jabs managed to break through and was ready to stab Naruto in the head. "Shinu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Jabs shouted with an insane grin.

Suddenly the sandstorm surrounding them disperse in one quick motion, shocking everyone.

"Nandato?!" (What the hell?!) Jabs exclaimed with shock.

"ORA!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his head into Jabs' face, sending him rolling back into the ground, sinking into it.

Jabs popped out, still in shock at what had happened to his storm.

"Nani? This is impossible! I controlled the perfect sandstorm! With all the crap I created, it should have lasted a good half hour, or maybe less." Jabs said looking around at the clear area that once held his sandstorm.

"Yaro~." (Bastard) Naruto growled with gritting teeth as he made his way over to Jabs, but he stopped when he noticed sand behind him rising forming together to become… something… human-like.

"How could this have happened?" Jabs questioned, still in shock and disbelief as he looked around with shock, unaware that something was right behind him.

" **You desire a sandstorm?** " A voice spoke, in an echoic manner. Jabs' eyes widened with shock. He slowly turned his head, only to gasp in shock.

It was a humanoid being with a slim athletic build was floating behind him. It looked to have skin made of sand, with strange brown markings on its body, looking like a skeleton body with rib cage on the torso, and everything over its sand body like unique armor, dark brown fingerless gloves that extended to the elbows, dark brown legwarmers that covered the feet, but exposed the toes, had desert scarf wrapped around its mouth. Its eyes were yellow with no pupils, and its hair was dark brown, short and spiked back with a pair of spikey side bangs.

"Na… Nani!?" Jabs screamed.

"Then…" Gaara took a few steps forward. "I'll Be Happy to Oblige You!" Gaara shouted.

Suddenly the new being exploded into a small yet rough sandstorm that sent Jabs flying away and was scratching him all over his body making him scream with pain as he bled.

Once he was over Naruto's head, the blonde's eyes narrowed as he took his chance.

"Fuck Him Up!" Naruto shouted pointing up at Jabs as his stand flew up at Jabs.

" **ORAORAORAORAORA!** The Golden Stand punched Jabs with a barrage of fists, cracking his armor, before he was sent flying into the sky. Naruto grinned as he watched Jabs flying into the air.

"Excellent work." Gaara said walking up to Naruto. Naruto looked to him to see the humanoid being from before appear behind the Suna-nin. "So this is the Golden Being you talked about." Gaara said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You Can See Him Now!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. As clear as day. He's very large." Gaara said staring at the Golden Being.

"You didn't see him before, so why can you now?" Naruto asked as Jabs came screaming down, slamming into the ground.

"This." Gaara said as the being behind Gaara showed the arrow in its hand. "It had somehow came out of the ground and stabbed me right in the jugular."

"What?! How are you alive!?" Naruto shouted.

"I just woke up and took it out. When I did, I felt a new power inside myself. And then he appeared." Gaara said referring to the sand being. "Apparently if you survive being pierced by the arrow, you will earn one of them. It's also apparent that only another with one of these beings can see your own."

"Huh… I guess that makes sense." Naruto said.

Jabs groaned as he got on his hands and knees, with them sinking into the sand, as he panted.

'Dammit! Now it's two against one! I'll die if I take another attack like that!' Jabs thought with gritting teeth. He suddenly coughed up blood. He placed his hand against his chest as it glowed green. 'Dammit. I have intense internal bleeding. This blonde asshole is no joke. Despite overwhelming him for so long when he had the opportunity he left such damage upon me with just one barrage. I'll lose if I take another hit, despite his weakened state.' Jabs thought as he cough up more blood through his gritting teeth. He however realized that despite being outnumbered himself now, there was still one non-stand user… and he was all alone.

Jabs quickly dove into the sand and quickly swam towards Chojuro.

"He's going after Chojuro!" Naruto shouted.

'I might not be able to defeat the other two now, but I can still kill this one and take his sword, for the boss!' Jabs thought as he quickly came over to Chojuro and pounced at him with his blades ready. "Shinu!" (Die) Jabs screamed as he spun and decapitated Chojuro, shocking Naruto with terror. Jabs grinned with malicious delight, but he went right through Chojuro, who burst into a cloud of sand. "Nani?"

"Nandato?" (What the hell?) Naruto questioned with total confusion.

Jabs rolled against the sand and stopped as he was facing where 'Chojuro' once stood, or knelt more like it.

"How in the… what in the… where's the real one!?" Jabs exclaimed, baffled by what had just happened.

Someone screamed, making Jabs look up only to be slammed into the ground. Chojuro gritted his teeth as he held the handles of **Hiramekarei** tightly as he crushed Jabs under the weight of his sword's hammer mode. Jabs sank into the ground as Chojuro fell face first in the sand.

Naruto rushed over at high speed, grabbing Chojuro and jumping away as a slash from below almost bisected him.

Jabs' upper body rose from the sand. His eyes blank, his teeth gritting as he growled with rage. Jabs shot his head up and gave an angry war cry. He started spinning around at a high speed, like a tornado as he sunk into the sand. A whirlpool started forming; expanding at a great speed.

Gaara hopped up into the air as a patch of sand came from the ground below and caught him. Gaara quickly flew towards Naruto and Chojuro as more sand came and formed with the patch he was on, increasing its size.

Naruto kept trying to jump away from the greatly expanding whirlpool, keeping his hold on Chojuro tight. He noticed Gaara flying at him at an intense speed, as Gaara's Stand appeared in front of Gaara's patch of sand with its hand out. Naruto quickly summoned his own Stand and used the force of its legs to jump up high and tried to grab Gaara's Stand's hand, but it was like he grabbed nothing as apparently he could grab onto the stand's hand. Luckily though his own stand grabbed Gaara's Stand's hand, successfully grabbing onto it as the slimmer stand toss the stand with Naruto and Chojuro up to land onto the patch of stand.

"I guess only a stand can touch another stand." Gaara said.

Down at the whirlpool, it spun rapidly as at the edge of whirlpool, Jabs shot out of it, using the speed and force behind it to go flying at the group. Gaara quickly summoned his Stand and punched Jabs right in the face, only for him to burst into a cloud of sand.

"A **Suna Bushin**!" Gaara shouted. Suddenly the real Jabs came behind and grabbed Chojuro, taking him down towards the ground. Naruto and Gaara looked down to see Jabs and Chojuro fall to the ground. Gaara and Naruto jumped down to help, but as they landed, Jabs had Chojuro detained, gripping his neck tightly, making him choke a bit.

"Hold It! Come over here and try to kill me, I'll kill your friend here!" Jabs shouted with a fin blade to Chojuro's neck. Naruto and Gaara stopped heading to Jabs and Chojuro. "You! Uzumaki!" Jabs called out, pointing at Naruto. "Come closer. You better not summon your stand, or else your friend ends up headless!" Jabs shouted.

Naruto looked to Gaara. Gaara just glanced to Jabs twice as if sending a message. Naruto nodded and started walking towards Jabs, seeing as his hands are tied.

Jabs grinned with delight and malice.

"That's right. Come over here, just to get dissected by my blades." Jabs said as he brought the end of his fin blade from Chojuro's neck. Naruto came close to them, but suddenly stopped. Jabs stared at him with annoyance at the fact he stopped.

"You've lost." Naruto spoke, but the problem was… it wasn't Naruto's voice.

Suddenly a big hand gripped Jabs by the neck, choking him as it picked him up.

"Na…ni!?" Jabs choked out as he was staring into the eyes of Naruto's Stand.

"Neat trick, right?" Chojuro spoke, only like Naruto, the voice wasn't the same one. Jabs looked down to see that sand blew off of Chojuro revealing him to actually be Naruto. "Courtesy of Gaara's sand." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Nandato!?" Jabs exclaimed.

"My Stand can not only manipulate sand, but it has the uncanny ability to transform that sand into different shapes and forms." Gaara briefly explained.

(Just like the Fool's ability. Remember how he made a life size DIO in his battle with Vanilla Ice?)

'So that's what happened earlier.' Jabs thought as his eyes glanced to 'Naruto' who was revealed to be Chojuro, as the grains of sand blew off of his form. 'He made a dummy of the weakling earlier while the real one was safe in the sky with his floating sand most likely, and now he used this technique to switch up their appearances! The bastard!' Jabs growled with rage, but then his voice went silent and his eyes widened as he was raised higher into the air by Naruto's Stand as the blonde got up with his eyes shadowed.

"Now then… I think I can safely say… that you're in my range." Naruto said in a calm tone. Jabs stared at him with wide eyes and a look of terror as he sweated with fear. "You know what that means… right?" Naruto 'questioned' as he looked to Jabs with his eyes shining red.

"Sh… SHINU!" Jabs went for a slash to Naruto's Stand's neck as a last effort, but the Stand delivered a devastating right hook that knocked his teeth out with blood flying. The Golden Stand toss Jabs up a bit and sent a devastation barrage of punches at him.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

Jabs was sent flying at high speed as he was all beaten and swollen from the devastating barrage of lightning fast punches.

"He Got Him!" Chojuro cheered as they all watched Jabs fly away and hit the floor. They all continued to stare at Jabs' beaten form, waiting to see if he'd get up and try anything. "Is… is it over? Or…" Chojuro didn't even bother to finish, not wanting to jinx anything.

Naruto decided to be brave and started walking over, with Gaara and Chojuro deciding to follow his lead.

Suddenly they all felt something shake under their feet, alerting them. They jumped up away, but three sand sharks came from the sand below and bit their legs making them grit their teeth in pain.

"SHINU!" Jabs screamed as he ripped his arms from the sand and got on his knees with his arms shot into the air. "SUKAMURATTO!" (Scum Rats) Jabs screamed as he spun his arms in the air in a tornado fashion.

"ORA!" Naruto screamed as his eyes shined gold.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Naruto's Stand roared as it punched the sand shark biting him apart.

"Gaara! Send Me Flying!" Naruto screamed. Gaara looked to him, as he quickly raised his hand as his Stand was summoned.

"TOO LATE! PREPARE FOR THE ULTIMATE STORM!" quickly slammed its arms into the ground with mini whirlpools form and wind picking up.

Sand underneath Naruto suddenly shot out, taking the form of a hand, slamming into the blonde, sending him flying, and thanks to the excellent timing of Naruto's Stand, he kicked off giving him a huge boost in speed. Naruto concentrated chakra to his hand, ready to finish things.

'Can't create a clone, so…'

" **ORAORA!** " Naruto's Golden Stand quickly moved its hand around the open palm of Naruto's hand as a **Rasengan** was instantly created, shocking everyone.

'Yes! Even Better Than a Clone!' Naruto thought with a victorious grin. " **RASENGAN!** " Naruto screamed once he got close enough to Jabs and slammed his into Jabs' torso, slamming him into the ground. Jabs screamed as he felt the jutsu drill into him, cracking his suit all over the torso, until it completely broke the Stand apart. Naruto roared as he exploded with Kyuubi chakra causing his jutsu to explode, with the blonde flying into the sky as a crater formed under Jabs in the sand. "Yatta!" Naruto cheered in the sky.

The sand sharks that bit into Gaara and Chojuro crumbled away, allowing the two to fall to the ground. Gaara looked up to see Naruto descending, but he quickly summoned his Stand to raise its arm as a plume of sand rose underneath Naruto in the form of a hand, catching him.

Naruto sighed with relief, before gaining a grin.

Gaara sighed with relief as well.

'I managed to catch you. Yokatta.' Gaara smiled.

The hand made of sand slowly came down, sinking into the ground with Naruto gently being placed on the sand. Naruto groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He noticed a hand out to him, making him look up to see it was Gaara. Naruto smiled as he took his hand and was helped up.

Chojuro moaned with pain as he tried walking over towards them, but suddenly streams of sand around him rose up and carried him over towards Naruto and Gaara.

"Oh, okay." Chojuro said as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and gently placed him in front of Naruto and Gaara.

"Okay Big Guy, time to heal people." Naruto said with a smile as his Stand appeared next to him. It grabbed Chojuro, healing him as he glowed gold for a few moments and when it vanished he was all healed.

"Thanks Naruto." Chojuro thanked as Naruto's Stand started healing Gaara. "Can your… ghost-"

"Stand." Naruto corrected as Gaara was fully healed.

"Stand?" Chojuro questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. Can it heal you too?" Chojuro asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. His Stand placed his hands on him and started healing him, but after a moment, red chakra burst from his body, causing the Stand to move back. "What the? How in the hell!? I just felt-"

"The Kyuubi." Gaara spoke, gaining Naruto and Chojuro's attention.

"I believe its malicious chakra is keeping your Stand from healing you… at least properly, since you are healed a bit." Gaara pointed to some of Naruto's wounds as they were healed a bit.

"Dammit! First when I use his chakra to make my Stand stronger it weakens its range and now it won't let me heal myself right! Damn You Fox!" Naruto shouted, pointing at his stomach.

'Normally a bijuu's power increases all your strength and jutsu, but it seems in battles like these it now hinders Naruto, becoming a great disadvantage, despite increasing his Stand's power.' Gaara thought.

"So, um… is it over now?" Chojuro asked.

The three turned to see the crater Jabs was lying in. They carefully walked towards the crater, staying on guard in case Jabs had one last trick up his sleeve. Once they made it to the edge, they looked down to see Jabs. His eyes were blank, meaning he was unconscious and it was safe to say that he was because his suit, which was his stand, was gone.

Jabs had green hair that was slick back, kind of like Sasuke's, except his bangs were fuller and curved a bit. He wore a black vest with grey lining, a blue pin-striped shirt with the right sleeve cut off at the elbow, with a black bangle on wrapped around the right wrist and forearm with gold emblems of a hook and outline of an obtuse triangle on it. Green pants and long black open toed shinobi boots with gold buckles on the front of it, three going vertically up on each of them. However was surprised them was his forehead protector.

It was that of Kiri.

"So he was a Kiri-nin." Gaara said.

"Man~, no wonder he could swim so good." Naruto said with a pout and his hands behind his head.

"'Well', Naruto. Not good." Gaara corrected.

"Whatever." Naruto said, not really caring about incorrect grammar.

Chojuro looked down at Jabs with shocked eyes. They shook with shock and fear. He looked to Naruto and Gaara. His eyes somber as he felt guilty.

"So what do we do with him?" Naruto asked, turning to Gaara, but he noticed Chojuro taking a few steps back. "Doshta (What's the matter), Chojuro?" Naruto asked turning to Chojuro, causing Gaara to turn as well.

"Gomenasai!" Chojuro exclaimed with a bow, surprising Naruto and Gaara. "On behalf of my village I apologize for what has happened today! Gomen!" Chojuro exclaimed, still bowing with closed eyes and gritting teeth.

Gaara and Naruto stared at Chojuro with shock. They could tell he was more blaming himself than his village for Jabs.

"What are you an idiot? None of this is your or your village's fault." Naruto said, shocking Chojuro as his eyes widened. "Why are even apologizing for this psycho?" Naruto questioned with his hand gesturing over to Jabs. Chojuro stood up straight, but was staring down at the ground.

Gaara walked over towards Chojuro, stopping in front of him. Chojuro closed his eyes, feeling like he was going to be punished. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look to Gaara.

"There is nothing to apologize for. The only one to blame is Jabs. Do not feel you are obligated to apologize for what one person had done on his own." Gaara said. Chojuro's eyes shimmered as he stared at Gaara.

"Yeah, I mean your village seems pretty cool. I'm not one for the Yondaime of your village, but Zabuza and Haku seemed cool, and you're pretty cool. So that's three cool people and two losers, with one down in there." Naruto said pointing down to Jabs.

Chojuro blushed with shock.

"You think I'm cool?" Chojuro asked.

"Of course." Naruto said with a grin. Gaara nodded in agreement.

Chojuro was greatly shocked, but then he smiled.

"Arigatou." Chojuro said with a smile.

"So~, what do we do with Jabs?" Naruto asked looking down at the unconscious shinobi.

Gaara stared down at the defeated Kiri-nin. Suddenly his Stand appeared next to him, whispering something into his ear.

"We leave him." Gaara said, shocking Naruto and Chojuro.

"But won't he-"

"He'll cause less trouble if we leave him here." Gaara said turning and walking away.

"I… guess that's true." Chojuro said as he turned and walked away with Gaara.

Naruto looked back down at Jabs. He didn't like the idea of leaving him here… but he is an insane, bloodthirsty psychopath, so… maybe it is better to leave him here.

Naruto turned and walked away, hurrying to catch up to Gaara and Chojuro.

"Everyone get together." Gaara ordered. Naruto and Chojuro looked to him with raised eyebrows, but decided to listen, getting close to Gaara. Gaara suddenly summoned his Stand. It rose its hands as the sand beneath them started to rise, surprising Naruto and Chojuro. The sand then started dashing away with them on it.

"Holy crap!" Naruto shouted.

"It's like a wave!" Chojuro exclaimed.

"Huh…" Naruto sat down on the wave, as it continued to move forward. "Sweet." Naruto said with a smile.

"How is this possible? I don't sense any chakra into this." Chojuro said.

"It must be the power of Gaara's stand." Naruto said turning to Chojuro.

"Sutando? Wait, now Gaara-sama has one!?" Chojuro exclaimed.

"Yeah. How else do you think he was able to do all that stuff before?"

"Well he is known for his sand techniques."

"True." Naruto admitted. "Oh, Wait! The Arrow!" Naruto shouted with shock and worry, but Gaara extended it to him. "Oh, thanks." Naruto said taking it. "Where was it a second ago?" Naruto asked.

"I kept it in my gourd with the rest of my sand." Gaara answered.

"Maybe it's better safe in there." Naruto said extending it to Gaara.

"You can hold onto it for now." Gaara said.

"By the way, how did you survive being stabbed in the… you know… Gaara-sama?" Chojuro asked.

"Apparently it gave me the power of possessing a Stand." Gaara said.

"Wait, this thing?" Chojuro asked looking to the arrow in Naruto's hand. "Can… can I try it?" Chojuro asked.

"Not now." Gaara said causing Chojuro and Naruto to look to him. "It needs to choose you." Gaara said with his back to them and his arms crossed.

"Choose?" Chojuro questioned.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Just wait. You'll know when you'll earn your stand. Just be patient." Gaara said.

"Alright." Chojuro said looking down to the sand wave they were on.

"So… think Jabs will… you know… survive?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps." Gaara simply said.

Back at the crater far from them, where Jabs laid. Away from the sight, was a new sandstorm. It came all the way towards the sight. The sand picked up and started burying Jabs alive.

(Jabs. Stand: Rock Like A Hurricane. Village of Origin: Kirigakure. Rank: Chunin. Status: Retired!)

Jabs was completely buried by the sand. The land was restored with new sand. It looked like there was no battle there at all. The land silent. Never telling a tale.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Our heroes have been riding the sand wave for a while. Naruto has been unusually quiet.

Gaara didn't like that.

"Something on your mind, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Sutando… I don't know what they are, but they are pretty powerful. They got limits though." Naruto said.

"Hm… they are pretty odd. A very big mystery. And it all stems from the arrows." Gaara said.

"I wonder where they came from." Chojuro said.

"Who knows?" Naruto said looking down to the arrow in hand. "I was thinking of naming my Stand."

"Like Jabs'?" Chojuro asked.

"Not anything like that stupid name. I was thinking… um…" Naruto cupped his chin in thought.

"You haven't come up with one yet?" Gaara asked.

"Shush!" Naruto quickly said, making Gaara's eyes roll. "Let's see." Naruto summoned his Stand. "He's golden… so, um… hey Gaara, what was that you said yesterday about how he punches again? Started with an A."

"Asura." Gaara answered.

"Yeah! That's it! Golden Asura! It fits perfectly!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I guess it fits." Chojuro said with his finger to his chin. 'Although, I wouldn't know because I haven't seen it yet.'

"Say Gaara, what are you gonna name your Stand?" Naruto asked with a wide smile. Gaara closed his eyes. He gave it some thought, and figured with it being able to manipulate sand in any way, explode like a miniature sandstorm and could detect one that the name would be fitting.

"Sandstorm." Gaara answered.

"… That's it? Not really much imagination behind it." Naruto said with closed eyes.

"And Golden Asura does?"

"Hey! Don't be making fun of my Stand!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Gaara with a pout while Chojuro giggled.

(Stand: Golden Asura. User: Naruto Uzumaki. Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, precision, eyesight and hand eye coordination, and healing. Namesake: … Golden Asura from Naruto: Ultimate Maken Shinobi. So what? I named it after something I already made in another story. It's a good name.)

(Stand: Sandstorm. User: Gaara no Subaku. Abilities: Sand manipulation, shape shifting and detection of sand. Namesake: the 1999 song 'Sandstorm' by DJ Darude.)

Gaara was lost in thought. Thinking things over about Jabs. He was working with Newton and John, yet they were Kusa-nin and Jabs was from Kiri, so a thought came to mind.

'What group… do these people belong to?'

.

J

O

J

O

.

In a dark room, The Boss of the mysterious group was kneeling down with a ring of his followers around him.

John, now sporting an eye patch over his right eye that had the gold design of a bullseye on it, walked over towards the back of The Boss with the arrow in hand.

"Are you sure about this Boss?" John asked.

"I must possess the greatest power to exist. One that no other person of higher power possesses. I have confidence that the arrow will choose me and give me the greatest Stand in all of history. With it I will overcome all obstacles and our goal with come to fruition. No hesitation, John. Bring me into the next form of evolution." The Boss spoke.

"Hai, Boss." John said as he grabbed the shaft with both hands.

"I… Def Leppard, will now be gifted with the power of the superior beings of life, and I will become their messiah." The Boss, now known as Def Leppard, declared proudly.

"All hail Def Leppard." John said as he raised the arrow up high.

"ALL HAIL DEF LEPPARD!" The ring of people chanted with their fists raised into the air, making Def Leppard smile at their words.

John thrust the arrow down into Def Leppard's skull.

Blood gushed out.

End of Chapter 2

And that is the second chapter of my story. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you all had fun reading it. I'm trying my best to make it as Jojo as I can, while keeping it close to Naruto at the same time.

I plan on fixing the error with the first chapter by adding

.

J

O

J

O

.

Like in this one, but maybe I'll do that while doing or after I finish the Third Chapter. I'm the kind of guy who works while he's furthering the story. Kind of like Hirohiko Araki.

(Problem has been fixed as of April 3rd, 6:37 PM)

Anyway, thank you for reading, I've enjoyed this very much, and I got some fun in store for the future. Hope you all enjoyed it and have a good day or night.

Takeshi1225, out!


	3. Tears for Fears

Naruto's Bizarre Adventure

 **Part 1: Golden Race!**

 **Chapter 3: Tears for Fears**

 _Last Time on Naruto's Bizarre Adventure!_

 _After the events of Newton and John, our three young heroes managed to make it to the desert, but were forced to take shelter for the night. The next morning as they continued their journey, they unfortunately faced off against an even powerful enemy named Jabs! A colleague of Newton and John._

 _It was through this enemy, that they had discovered that the Golden Being Naruto now possesses is really called a Stand and it was granted to him by the arrow that had pierced his head. Jabs possessed a unique Stand that was a suit of earth in the design of a humanoid shark with fin blades that could control the earth itself in various, dangerous ways. Alone Jabs proved to be a force to reckon with as he had almost defeated all three of our young heroes, but luckily Gaara was somehow stabbed by the arrow that gave Naruto his Stand, earning himself his own._

 _With the combined efforts of Naruto and Gaara's Stands, they were able to defeat Jabs; outsmarting and overpowering him._

 _Before his defeat, Jabs had spoken that he, along with Newton and John were part of a group, and it was even more unsettling that Jabs was from the same village as Chojuro while Newton and John were from Kusagakure._

 _As our heroes continued on their journey to Suna, now with two Stand users; Naruto's Stand now named Golden Asura and Gaara's named Sandstorm, the thought of this group of mysterious shinobi disturbing the Genin Race loomed their minds._

 _What is the goal of this dangerous group and how much of a dangerous threat are they?_

 _Only time will tell._

Sunagakure. The Village Hidden in the Sands. A home with a troubling past. Over time, catastrophes happened within the village. An attack from the first ever Missing-nin of the Shinobi Nations, the death of the Sandaime Hokage by a Suna Missing-nin, attacks from the deadly Shukaku, the Ichibi Bijuu, and becoming so desperate to thrive as a powerful shinobi nation once more after their daimyo started requesting assistance from their allies of Konoha, their Yondaime Kazekage planned an invasion with the help of the infamous Konoha-nin Orochimaru. Sadly this resulted in failure and the death of their kage from Orochimaru, as an act of betrayal. Their relationship now rocky with Konoha, they pleaded for forgiveness, especially after their daimyo now passed.

Now with this race as a sign of comradery between the nations, Suna now tries to show their compliance and desire for redemption and peace through this competition.

At the gates, four shinobi were stationed for gate duty. Despite wishing to show signs of hospitality, they along with all other villages must stay on guard. Seeing as this is the first ever Great Genin Race with shinobi from all villages participating, it guarantees a perfect opportunity for an enemy attack on a, or few, or even all villages in the land.

The Suna-nin passed a genin team of Kiri-nin, when one detected something.

"Oi, what's that?"

They all looked to see what looked to be sand coming their wave.

"Is that… a wave of sand?" Another of the Suna-nin questioned.

"Be ready men. You three, go on ahead. No need for you to get involve in case things make a bad turn." A Suna-nin, who seemed to be the leader of the four, said to the three Kiri-nin, earning nods from the genin as they ran into the village.

They all got ready just in case, but as one of them took out a telescope, he noticed something.

"Wait! I see three people riding on it! And one of them is Gaara-sama!"

The others looked to him in shock.

"Regardless, stay ready in case it's a trick." The leader of the Suna-nin said. The sand wave came and once it was close to the gate, it receded to the ground as now our three heroes were in front of the gates of Suna. "Gaara-sama, it's good to see you have returned." The leader spoke as he and his fellow Suna-nin bowed to Gaara.

"Thank you." Gaara said as he, Naruto and Chojuro walked towards the gate.

"We'll need your identifications. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Naruto said as he, Gaara and Chojuro took out their IDs and gave them to the Suna-nin.

The leader examined them, to see they were all legitimate. However he stared at Naruto's for a moment longer.

'Uzumaki Naruto.' The leader looked to the blonde. 'So he is the one that changed Gaara-sama.'

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"Forgive me. I could not help, but notice the injuries on your person."

"Oh yeah. Ran into some trouble. I got the worse of it each time." Naruto said with a pout.

"I see. Well you may go to our infirmary. One of our Suna-nin will take you there."

"No need Cairo. I can take him there." Gaara said.

"Understood Gaara-sama." Cairo and his fellow Suna-nin said with a bow. "The objective of entering a new village is to head to the kage tower or residence of where a village leader resides. There you must attain a scroll with the village's seal on it. It will act as a map to your next destination. You must keep every map you collect and bring it to the finish line where you must show them to prove you have reached each designated village."

"Isn't that extremely risky?" Chojuro asked.

"Nothing to worry there. Each village has placed their village leaders under close guard, and placed them in secure locations only higher ranks would know. And each important artifact, weapon or anything of value has been given a complex seal only a few know to dispel." Cairo explained.

"That works." Chojuro complimented. "But how will people know that whoever crosses the finish line did go to each village instead of steal the scrolls?"

"No need to worry there. Everything has been taken care of. Trust me." Cairo said with a hand up.

"Well then let's go!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the village heading towards the Kazekage Tower.

"Wait, Naruto! You still need medical attention!" Chojuro called out, but Naruto continued to hurry over towards the kage tower.

"Naruto has always been an excited one from what I can remember from my experience in the Chunin Exams. He seems to care little about his condition so long as his goal is right in front of him. It's admirable though upon what he can endure." Gaara said as he and Chojuro walked into the village.

"Yeah… I can admire that." Chojuro said with a tired smile.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Sakura and Sasuke hurried towards the designated room where a Suna-nin directed them to. Sasuke opened the door to enter a very large, spacious room. It guarded by Suna-nin and had multiple stone statues up towards the ceiling. There were genin inside the room going over towards these statues with gargoyle heads with scrolls in their mouths. When one scroll was taken, another would pop out for another shinobi to take.

Of course it seems no one could take more than one as they Suna-nin guards kept a close eye on the genin taking scrolls.

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards a gargoyle head an each took a scroll. As they walked away, someone pounced Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed as she jumped Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him.

'Dammit. So she entered.' Sasuke thought with an annoyed expression.

"Ino-Pig! What are you doing here?!" Sakura shouted.

"Why else? To win this race!" Ino answered like it was obvious.

"Where are Choji and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"You rang?" Sakura turned to see Shikamaru and Choji walking up to them.

"So you guys did enter. I didn't see you before." Sakura said.

"Honestly we didn't want to enter." Shikamaru said with Choji, eating his chips from a bag, nodding in agreement.

"These lazy bums didn't want to show, but when I said I was entering no matter what, they decided to come along, because they couldn't stand to see me get hurt. It's rather sweet." Ino said with a smile.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome."

"Hey! Look at that!" They turned to see Team 8 walking their way. "Guess we're all here like at the Chunin Exams." Kiba said with a grin.

"I don't see Lee, Neji or Tenten." Sakura said looking around.

"They probably are already ahead of us." Shino said.

"Makes sense. They are a generation older than us, so they have more experience on the field." Shikamaru said.

"Especially with someone like Neji on their team." Ino said.

"Not to mention Lee. I don't think that guy can even stand still for a few minutes without extreme will power." Sakura said.

"Speaking of people not here, where's Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Let me guess, he's so slow that he got left behind? Or is he so short, you can't see him lost in the crowd?" Kiba joked with a grin.

"He's not with us." Sasuke bluntly answered, surprising the others.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Before the start of the race, we went our separate ways." Sasuke said as he looked to Shikamaru.

"… You mean you abandoned him." Shikamaru said with narrowed eyes. The look Sasuke had spoken it all.

"He said he wanted to show people that he was the best around, so it would have been better to have let him race alone." Sasuke said with closed eyes.

"Hey! That's now excuse to leave him alone man!" Kiba shouted as Ino backed away from Sasuke.

"Kiba is right. This is a race with all the shinobi nations genin participating. It is perfect opportunity to attack anyone from each village, or even take something of value. Being alone is the equivalent of a death sentence." Shino said, making Sakura and Hinata gasp for Naruto's safety.

"Yeah, see! You tell him Shino!" Kiba agreed wholeheartedly.

Now Sakura was getting worried. She hadn't thought of that. By abandoning Naruto she pretty much forfeited his life, didn't she. But then again, if she stayed with Naruto, then Sasuke would have been alone. So it all mattered on who she should have accompanied that had a lesser chance at survival. And despite the answer being Naruto, since Sasuke is a better shinobi, she couldn't help, but choose him. The heart wants what the heart wants.

But it sucks because now she felt guilt.

"Sakura…" Sakura turned to Ino. "Is… is it true. Did you abandon Naruto or did he decide to go on his own?" Ino asked with a worried expression. She may not have liked Naruto, but she wasn't heartless when it came to him. Even she knew that abandoning him would be wrong.

Sakura didn't know what to say. Should she tell them that these words Sasuke spoke weren't exactly true, or say otherwise to keep the trust Sasuke had in her?

Right before she answered, the door to the room was kicked in.

"Made It!" Naruto cheered with a grin and his fists thrust into the air as all eyes were on him.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said her crush's name with relief and joy, but as he ran deeper into the room, she and the other Konoha genin gasped with shock to see the condition Naruto was in.

Part of his face and area around his body and clothes were covered in dry blood, and his clothes were tattered with cuts, singe marks and tears. He even had a large hole on the back of his clothing, appearing to be burnt apart with the edges of the whole being singed, as it revealed a bandaged back with dried blood on it as there was a deep cut into it.

"Man, that genin must have gotten messed up." A Taki shinobi said.

"Isn't that the one who made it out of Konoha first?" A Hoshi kunoichi asked.

"Looks like he lost the lead." An Iwa genin said with their arms crossed.

"It seems he's been busy." An Ame kunoichi said.

Yet despite how he looks, Naruto was full of vigor as he ran towards a gargoyle mouth with a grin on his face.

Unknown to him, a certain red haired girl stared at him in shock and disbelief, as if she was staring at a ghost.

'He's… alive.' The young Uzumaki kunoichi thought with shock.

Naruto stopped to a gargoyle mouth and took the scroll, but he got more excited to see another pop into its mouth. When he grabbed it a Suna-nin grabbed his wrist.

"One scroll to each genin, that's the rule."

"It's not for me. It's for my friends. I need two." Naruto said.

"It does not matter. One per genin. Your friends receive a scroll themselves." The Suna-nin said.

"Oh man, that's dumb." Naruto said with a pout.

"Calm yourself Naruto." Gaara spoke as he and Chojuro made it to Naruto.

"Gaara-sama!" The Suna-nin exclaimed as he released Naruto and stood up straight.

"Here Gaara!" Naruto said with a grin as he handed the scroll to Gaara.

"Thank you, Naruto." Gaara said as he pocketed the scroll.

"I'll get one for you too Chojuro." Naruto said with a grin.

"I Said One Per Genin!" The Suna-nin exclaimed.

Sakura sighed with relief.

'Oh good. Gaara is with him.' Sakura thought with a smile.

"Guess I'll take it myself." Chojuro said as he walked up and took the scroll before Naruto started an argument with the Suna-nin just doing his job.

Suddenly a few Kiri-nin started to talk when they noticed Chojuro and his unique sword wrapped in bandages.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yeah. That's Chojuro. The wielder of **Hiramekarei**."

"No way. A member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist is here and is still a genin?"

"Oh man, how is that fair?"

"Don't worry. Maybe he sucks."

"Yeah right. No one would trust a sword of the Seven Ninja Swordsman to a genin that sucks."

"Maybe he's really of higher rank posing as a genin in the race." One Kiri-nin whispered.

"Shush! Don't say that around here you idiot." Another Kiri-nin silenced the other.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto's group with wide eyes. Somehow Naruto gained not only Gaara, but a member of the same group Zabuza was a part of on his own team, while he is stuck with… Sakura. Sasuke glanced to Sakura, before narrowing his eyes at Naruto, with his eyes shifting into his **sharingan** momentarily.

"Well, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba called out.

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to see his friends, but because his attention was on them, he bumped into another shinobi.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" A kunoichi shouted.

Naruto looked to the kunoichi only to notice that it was the same Iwa kunoichi that he and his friends met back in the forest. Once the two noticed each other, they earned pissed off expression.

"You Again!" They both shouted at one another. Everyone looked to them see them standing up and growling at one another with anime glares.

"An Iwa kunoichi?" Ino spoke.

"Oh no." Shikamaru said with a worried frown. This was the last thing they needed from Naruto. A heated argument with an Iwa-nin.

The Iwa kunoichi looked over Naruto to see he was messed up pretty bad.

"Should have expected no less from a Leaf Blower. You look like you ran right through a shredder." The smug Iwa kunoichi said with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah?! Well what's Your Excuse?! Gaara, Chojuro and I gave you directions to get to the desert and we still beat you here! You must be real bad with directions!" Naruto shouted pointing at her, causing her to growl with gritting teeth and an angry glare. And it didn't help that some other genins laughed at this fact.

"Yeah, you tell her Naruto." Kiba cheered.

"I don't need any lip from some runt from Konoha! I guess barking is all you Seed Suckers are good for!" The Iwa kunoichi shouted as she pointed at Naruto.

"If that's your best comeback then I feel pity for how bored your enemies must get when you talk!" Naruto shouted, but then he was punched in the face by the kunoichi. "Ow! What the Hell?!"

"That was a demonstration. I don't need words to solve my problems." The Iwa kunoichi said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles. "Although now I guess I'll have to burn my gloves after touching a Konoha genin. Especially one as dirty as you."

"Watch it! I can kick your ass easy! I'm not bothering because I don't want to waste energy on some girl who thinks she's hot shit!"

"You looking to die runt?!" The Iwa kunoichi shouted with new anger.

"And that's another thing! The name's not runt! It's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo! Damn Big Mouthed Woman!" Naruto shouted, shocking everyone at that comment.

The Iwa kunoichi growled with anger as she grabbed Naruto by the collar, or what was left of it, and pulled him closer.

"I don't want to hear that 'Big Mouth' comment from you! And the name is Kurotsuchi! I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage and when I win this race, I'm gonna be the new Tsuchikage, so show some respect, Konoha brat!" The Iwa kunoichi now known as Kurotsuchi shouted.

All the Konoha genin had shocked and fearful looks on their faces.

"Uh oh." Choji said with new fear.

"Oh shit." Kiba said with fear as well.

"Of all the people Naruto had to have problems with, it had to be the granddaughter of our village rivals of all people." Shikamaru said with worry.

"Village rivals?" Ino questioned.

"Konoha and Iwa have had a troubled history since the beginning of the Hidden Village Era. Ever since Konoha's first missing-nin, Madara Uchiha had single handedly attacked Iwa, tension had begun between our villages. It only got worse as the Shinobi World Wars began. The worse point was when the Yondaime Hokage had single handedly defeated entire armies of the group during the Third Shinobi World War. They've held a deep grudge against our village ever since." Shino explained making some of his friends gulp with new fear.

They were hoping that Naruto wouldn't do something rash and stupid.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother, dattebayo! You're still a pain in the ass!"

Oh how those hopes were dashed when those words left Naruto's mouth. They knew they shouldn't have had high hopes since this is Naruto they're talking about, but now thanks to him, all the Iwa genin were pissed off by his disrespectful comment.

"You little brat." Kurotsuchi growled as she and Naruto glared at each other. Someone cleared their throats making them turn to see Gaara and Chojuro walking over to them.

"I believe its best you two cease with this spout before you both accidentally start a war." Gaara said.

"Oh… it's you. As you wish Kazekage-sama." Kurotsuchi said as she released Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Kazekage-sama?"

"He's in the race? That's not fair!"

Everyone started to bicker.

"Need I remind you I will not become Kazekage until the competition is settled? I am still technically a genin." Gaara said.

"Yeah, like that's supposed to make things any better." Kurotsuchi said as she walked pass our three heroes. "Keep your Konoha dog on a leash will you?" Kurotsuchi said as she made her way towards a gargoyle.

"Yaro~. Kuso Onna." Naruto cursed with rage as he shined with a golden aura, alerting Gaara as Golden Asura came out form Naruto.

"Naruto, calm yourself." Gaara said.

Within the crowd, the Uzumaki kunoichi stared at Golden Asura with shock.

'What the hell is that thing?!' She thought. Suddenly she felt movement under her bandaged arm. She moved the bandages a bit to see that the sharp mouth was biting a bit, as if it were reacting to something. She looked to the being floating in the air behind her fellow Uzumaki, and moved her arm to face the being causing the sharp mouth to increase biting speed. 'Are you… reacting to that thing?'

Gaara walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Stand is out." Gaara whispered to Naruto. Naruto looked to Gaara then glanced over to see Golden Asura was out. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he exhaled air from his mouth as his Stand retracted back into himself.

"We better go before we cause trouble." Chojuro said.

"But I wasn't-"

"Naruto, Chojuro is right. In case you haven't noticed, your argument with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter has caused unwanted attention from her fellow Iwa-nin." Gaara said. Naruto looked around to notice that Iwa-nin were glaring at them, or more specifically, him.

"Not my fault their kage's granddaughter is a pain in the butt." Naruto said with a pout and his arms crossed. After Kurotsuchi grabbed her scroll se ran towards the door.

"Later runt!" Kurotsuchi said to Naruto as she slapped the back of his head before running out the door.

"See! She's an instigator!" Naruto shouted as he pointed out the door she left.

"That doesn't matter. Let's get you fixed up." Gaara said.

"Eh, I'm fine." Naruto said with his arms crossed. Suddenly he turned around with wide eyes as he marched towards the door. "What the?! Gaara are you controlling me with your sand?! Dick move, Gaara, dick move!" Naruto shouted as he was out the door with Gaara and a sighing Chojuro.

Everyone starting muttering to one another, with Naruto's friends sighing, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the door.

The red headed Uzumaki girl looked around to everyone. She had noticed something moments ago that confused her.

'Did… did no one really see that giant thing behind him?'

"Instigator. I didn't even know Naruto knew such a big word." Ino said.

(Kurotsuchi looks the same as she does in Shippuden, in case you are all wondering.)

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto groaned as he lied on his front on a gurney with a frown, but then he flinched with gritting teeth as he felt the Suna nurse dab alcohol on his back.

"How you survived these burns I'll never know." The admittedly pretty brunette nurse said as she continued to dab on Naruto's scarred back.

"Eh. I've been dealt worse." Naruto said with a pout.

"I guess that's to be expected for a jinchuriki. Although, I don't think Gaara-sama had suffered that, since the sand always protected him." The nurse said.

"That makes sense. Say are you almost done, uh…"

"Eileen." The nurse now known as Eileen introduced herself with a smile.

(Namesake: Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners.)

'Newton, John, Jabs, Eileen… what's with these names I've never heard of before. I think the name Neji is more common than these names.' Naruto thought.

(It's the world of Jojo, baby! A world where an ancient Tibetan monk who is a master of an ancient breathing technique that allows a person to harness the solar power of the sun can be named after an American musician, singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and record producer. It's bizarre like that.)

"So um… am I allowed to go?" Naruto asked.

"Well, from what I can see, it's best if you rest for a few days."

"Nope." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Naruto-san, please listen, it's best for you to-"

"I can't. I have to be ahead! I can't let people like Sasuke-teme and that snotty granddaughter of the Tsuchikage beat me, just to rub it in my face." Naruto said as he put on his damaged jacket.

"Please, I urge you."

"Nope. Heading out." Naruto said as he jumped down off the gurney.

"Okay, that's it. Assistance." Eileen called out. Suddenly a group of Suna-nin came out and grabbed Naruto.

"Hey! Back off!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get out of the Suna-nins' grasp.

"Please restrain him." Eileen said.

"What the hell lady?!"

"I'm sorry, but with injuries like those you need to stay here and be treated." Eileen said.

"Okay, that's it!" Naruto shouted. He tried to bring his hands together, but he couldn't because of the Suna-nin. 'Alright, plan B. Make them think, they're being haunted.' Naruto thought. " **Golden Asura**." Naruto whispered.

Naruto's Stand appeared out of Naruto, but luckily no one was a Stand user so it remained unseen. Golden Asura suddenly lifted up a carrier of tools, shocking everyone, before throwing it into a wall, scaring everyone.

"What the hell?!" A Suna-nin exclaimed. Suddenly he and one of his friends were lifted into the air, and spun around at a fast pace.

"What the hell is going on?!" Another Suna-nin shouted as the two in Golden Asura's hands fell to the ground. The Suna-nin who spoke was lifted into the air by his leg, now being upside down. Then Golden Asura did the same to another as Golden Asura starting spinning in place.

"HELP ME!" A Suna-nin screamed.

"What… what's going on?" Eileen questioned with new fear. Golden Asura released the two Suna-nin in his hand, causing them to fly into the walls of the room. Eileen was suddenly lifted into the air in Golden Asura's arms, scaring her. "What's Happening?!" Eileen screamed, but then she was dropped onto the gurney, in a sitting position.

"Later Eileen! Thanks for helping!" Naruto called out as he ran out the room.

Eileen's eyes were wide as she was frozen in place.

"What… just happened?"

Naruto ran down the hall with a grin.

"Stands Are Awesome!" Naruto cried out, thrusting his arms into the air, passing by Chojuro and Gaara, who were sitting on a bench.

The Kiri-nin and Suna-nin looked to one another, before getting up and looking inside of the hospital room, to see Suna-nin shaking with fear, two in fetal positions, while the nurse Eileen stared ahead with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression.

Chojuro and Gaara looked to one another and sighed, before going after Naruto.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto was whistling a tune with his hands behind his head, but then he remembered something. He searched his pockets, pouch and jacket pockets, only to realize something.

"AH! I Lost My Scroll!" Naruto shouted with worry and his hands on the sides of his head.

"I have it." Gaara said, causing Naruto to turn to see a scroll in his hand.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered with a grin as he ran over and grabbed the scroll.

"I had it before you went in to get treated." Gaara said.

"Good." Naruto said with a grin.

"Um, now that I think about it, if we're going to a number of villages to gain scrolls, how are we going to carry all of them, when we have limited holding carrying options?" Chojuro asked.

"That's not really a concern for anyone, but the genin, but I have learned some sealing jutsus. One of them being storage seals. I can teach you it." Gaara said.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered with a grin.

"But Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto looked to Gaara with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think you should travel around looking like that." Gaara said pointing at Naruto's clothing.

"Why not?"

"Because your clothes are too damaged. It's not good. Especially the one on your back. You still have burns so you might get an infection. In fact, it seems the doctors didn't manage to bandage your back once again." Chojuro said.

"Oh, right." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You need a new change of clothes." Gaara said.

"Well… I guess I can't argue there… but…" Naruto took out his damaged hitai-ate. "Do you think there's someone who can fix this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure I know someone who could help." Gaara said.

.

J

O

J

O

.

The three entered a shinobi clothing store, to see someone with sandy brunette hair sleeping on the counter.

Gaara cleared his throat, getting the person sleeping on the counter to perk his head.

"Yes, how may I help you? Oh, Gaara-sama, this is a surprise." The man spoke.

"Hello Mugler." Gaara said.

"So~, this is the guy who can help me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh indeed I can help! Look at you! Were you in a literal bloody battle?!" Mugler shouted as he walked over to Naruto. "My name is T. Mugler, the best fashion designer in all of Kaze no Kuni (Land of Winds)." Mugler introduced himself with a smile and a hand over his heart.

Mugler had sandy brunette hair with the top of it being a large sum of loose hair slicked sideways with some strands over the left side of his forehead and the right side of his head shaved, kind of like an undercut, yellow green eyes, apricot skin color. He wore a white leather shirt with two black belts with gold belt buckles wrapped around the torso, one under the chest and another around the stomach, and the sleeves were green and puffy that only covered the shoulders, black baggy pants with large golden pin emblems on the sides, a green apron that covered the front of his pants and stopped halfway to the calves, where it met the black boots with two belt straps and gold buckles on the feet and three other belt straps with gold buckles on the front of the calve area of the boots.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said with his bottom lip out and his hands behind his head.

"Mugler, my friend here needs new clothing." Gaara said.

"Yeah, and quick! We need to hurry to keep up in the Genin Race." Naruto said.

"You can't rush perfection." Mugler said taking out measurement tape and immediately took Naruto measurements, in literally five seconds and wrote them all down. "So before I suggest what you should wear, I will hear you out to know what you wish to wear." Mugler said.

"Well, um… I do want orange."

"Normally I'd say 'ew', but it does kind of work with you. I'm still listening." Mugler said with half lidded eyes.

"Hm, well, uh…" Naruto grabbed his chin as he thought things over. What look did he want? He liked his clothing, but now he needed something cooler and more intimidating. He wanted something like… like… "Him…" Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Mugler looked to him. Naruto walked over and gestured for him to lean down. Mugler did so letting Naruto whisper into his ear. Mugler listened and then smiled. "Sounds pretty good." Mugler said with his eyes closed as he stood back up and wrote down the suggestion.

"Also…"

"Hm?" Mugler looked down to our blonde hero to see him extending his broken hitai-ate to him.

"Can you fix this?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look. Mugler took it in hand and examined it.

"Konoha, right?" Mugler asked, getting a nod form Naruto. "Well… it can't be glued together… but I can melt the metal down and recreate it, caring the Konoha symbol back onto it. Although I'm going to have to replace the cloth since it's all bloody."

"Actually…"

"Hm?"

"Can you… somehow put it on my new clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Now that sounds genius. Sure." Mugler said with a smile. "I'll start and I'll be finished in about three hours."

"Three Hours?! That's how long one pair of clothes takes?!" Naruto screamed.

"Maybe for regular fashion designers, but not me. I just need time to make multiple copies. You can't wear the same exact clothing every day." Mugler said.

"Oh, yeah. Sounds good." Naruto said with a grin and his hands behind his head.

Mugler smiled with a pair of eye smiles.

(T. Mugler. Namesake: Thierry Mugler. 80's French fashion designer and creator of several perfumes.)

.

J

O

J

O

.

Gaara and Chojuro have been waiting outside the whole time sitting on a nearby bench. While they waited, Gaara taught Chojuro the storage seal technique, which the young Kiri-nin picked up quickly, and were trading stories of their experiences.

"Wow… so Naruto really is that important to you." Chojuro said.

"Yes. He saved me. After that it took much time to gain everyone's support. It worked though. Somehow, a few unknown shinobi attacked the village, managing to take down so many high ranking shinobi, and were causing too much damage to property and innocent civilians. My team and I had finally made it back, to see the danger. I managed to defeat most of them and their leader. People had come to respect me, but to this day we don't know who these people were." Gaara explained.

"Wow… that's… that's crazy." Chojuro said with wide eyes.

"I still want to know who sent these people. I feel they worked for someone else. Someone more dangerous." Gaara said.

"Well… what can you do?" Chojuro said with a frown.

"I feel that my wish might come true. And that brings me fear." Gaara said.

Chojuro's eyes widened as he stared at Gaara who stared at the ground. Chojuro looked ahead with his hands on his lap. His fingers drummed upon his lap as they waited in silence. Chojuro reached into his pouch, taking out a pair of beef jerky sticks and extending one to Gaara. Gaara took it and put it in his mouth as he and Chojuro ate their jerky in silence.

The door to Mugler's store, Angel Fashion Fantasy, opened.

(Namesake of store: the perfume Angel Fragrance and Thierry Mugler's book, Thierry Mugler: Fashion Fetish Fantasy.)

Taking a few steps out, Gaara and Chojuro turned to see Naruto in his new style of clothing.

Naruto now wore an orange leather-like jacket with black flames at the ends of the sleeves and the hem of the jacket, and the red Uzumaki spiral emblem on the back of it (of course, no one knows it's the Uzumaki clan symbol yet) and a tall, stiff collar with the new recreated metal plate from Naruto's hitai-ate that had a new carving of the Konoha symbol on left side of it. The jacket was unzipped to reveal a black undershirt with three belts wrapped around the torso with gold buckles on the left side of the undershirt, black pants that stopped a bit under his knees and black open toes shinobi boots that extended up to most of the calves. The left sleeve of the jacket was rolled up to under the elbow, with a gold armlet wrapped around his forearm, snaked around it with studded sapphires in it, black fingerless gloves with gold plating on the back of them, twin black belts with gold belt buckles, with one being the Uzumaki swirl symbol, and the other being that of a golden flame being the Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) symbol on it. He also had a small golden emblem of the Kyuubi on the right side of the jacket's chest and a single bracelet armlet wrapped around the right bicep.

"So, how do I look?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Whoa." Chojuro said as he and Gaara had wide eyes.

"Fabulous~!" Mugler cheered as he spun out of the door and stopped next to Naruto in a ballerina pose. "It's simply perfect. The undershirt is armored with special material that can push off any light cut or stab from any sharp weapon, including light lightning jutsu, the jacket can withstand any fire and lightning jutsu coming your way, the sole of your boots can stand upon any surface, no matter how slippery, jagged or uneven so long as chakra is sent to them, and the spiraling armlet around your right forearm and back of your gloves can push off any up close attack so long as chakra is sent to it. It's so far my masterpiece! I even kept a copy myself to show off in my store." Mugler said with a wide proud smile.

"It looks great Naruto! I love the design." Chojuro said as he and Gaara got up from their seats.

"It reminds me of the Yondaime Hokage's outfit a bit." Gaara said.

"Yeah. At least the jacket anyway. I guess I just wanted to look as cool as my hero, but still be unique." Naruto said with a smile.

"And how! You do look great Naruto-san~. Feels free to come back anytime!" Mugler said with a wide smile.

"Thanks Mugler. Oh wait, how much do I owe you?" Naruto asked.

"Roughly three thousand for making six of those for you." Mugler said turned to the side with a smirk as he held his chin.

"What?!" Naruto screamed.

"But let this be on the house." Mugler said with a smile as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, great! That's really nice of you!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Mugler, please put it upon my account. I'll pay for it once the Genin Race is over." Gaara said.

"Oh~, why thank you Gaara-sama. That's very kind of the future Kazekage." Mugler said with a smile.

"I owe you for helping my friend." Gaara said.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot! Here Naruto-san." Mugler gave Naruto a book.

"Hm? What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"This is a book that'll teach simple dress repairs and stitching. From the look of your old attire, you will come across some nasty dangers, so I figured you'd like that as to know how to repair these masterpieces." Mugler said. "Also, in case you need one if they all become too damaged for repairs." Mugler took out a scroll and gave it to Gaara. "Send chakra in that and one of my summons will appear. Just give the order and I will make new replicas or even a new wardrobe for you. Once I'm done, I'll seal it in a scroll and give it to my summon, along with another scroll to summon another. Although I will charge you for next time."

"Understood." Gaara said with a nod.

"Okay, thanks. Now can we get a move on? We're already lagging behind as it is!" Naruto said.

"Yes, yes. Go on. I'll see you three soon." Mugler said with a smile.

"Right!" Naruto shouted as he turned and ran off. "Thanks again, Mugler."

"There he goes." Chojuro said.

"It was good to see you again, Gaara-sama." Mugler said with a smile and his hand on his right cheek as he bowed to Gaara.

"Thank you. It's always good to see you as well Mugler." Gaara said as he and Chojuro hurried off to get to Naruto.

Mugler watched the three young men run off. He saw Naruto jump into the air with his fist thrust up as a golden being appeared behind him, mirroring his actions.

"Hm? He has one?" Mugler questioned to himself. "Oh well. Not really my business." Mugler walked back into his store. "Although… maybe Slash would like to know."

.

J

O

J

O

.

Walking in the desert, the fairly tall Kumo-nin was making his way to the next village with his hands in his pockets.

"Hm…" The Kumo-nin stopped in his tracks. He took out a metal arrow, smaller than his hand out from his pocket. He put some lightning into the palm of his hand as the arrow started rotating. It stopped in a certain direction. "That way then." The Kumo-nin said looking in one direction, but then he noticed someone walking up to him. "Can I help you?" The Kumo-nin asked.

The person walking up to him, silently whispered something as the ground in front of him started splitting apart.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto, Gaara and Chojuro hurried to the gates of Suna, only to see a trio with the only female complaining.

"Seriously! This is a race! What gives you jokers the right idea to take a thirty minute break to eat and relax?!" Ino shouted.

"Because we were tired and hungry." Choji answered, eating a handful of chips. Ino just growled with rage.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said with closed eyes.

"I agree with Ino." Naruto spoke making the trio of Team 10 turn to him and his group. "What's the point in entering a race if you're going to be taking long breaks and be slow all the time?" Naruto questioned with his hands in his pockets.

"Whoa, Naruto?" Choji said as he and his teammates were surprised by Naruto's new appearance.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Naruto questioned as he walked up to the three.

"Dude, you actually changed your clothes." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, well, my usual did get banged up pretty bad, so I needed a change." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I don't believe it. I thought you'd be buried in that raggedy jumpsuit." Ino said with her extended fingers hovering over her mouth.

"… Harsh." Naruto said with a dull look. Ino walked over, leaning towards his face, causing Naruto to lean back with a blush. Ino started walking around Naruto, checking out his current look. "Doshta?" (What's up?) Naruto asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Huh… who knew?" Ino said as she stopped at his side, leaning in to inspect his face, lightly holding her cheek. "You're actually kind of cute with your new look." Ino admitted, surprising her teammates and making a surprised Naruto blush red.

"Uh… thank you?"

"But, you're still not as handsome as Sasuke-kun." Ino said leaning back with a smirk and her arms crossed.

'There it is.' Naruto thought with a dull look. "At least I'm now stronger than him." Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"You wish." Ino said with her hands on her hips.

"No. It's true. Naruto has something I doubt the Uchiha possesses at the moment." Gaara said, putting in his two cents.

"And what's that?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd love to answer, but we need to hurry!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran off to exit the village.

"Hey! Don't run out on a woman, baka!" Ino shouted with a pissed exaggerated expression.

"Gomen, but I agree with Naruto. We have to hurry if we want to catch up." Chojuro said with a bow before running off to catch up to Naruto.

"Oh, by the way! Did you guys happen to see Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto called out as he jogged in place.

"They left man." Shikamaru said.

"I see." Naruto said with somber eyes.

"And stop calling him teme, you idiot!" Ino shouted leaning forward with her fist to her hips.

"Only on the day I breathe my last breath!" Naruto called out as he sped off once more with Chojuro trying to keep up with Naruto's fast pace.

Gaara closed his eyes, his crossed arms became uncrossed as his Stand appeared behind him. Sandstorm mirrored its users actions as a wave of sand started to rise from beneath Gaara's feet, surprising Team 10, as the wave started travelling towards the exit with Gaara riding on it.

Naruto and Chojuro continued to run, but suddenly they were picked up by the wave and were now atop of it as Gaara was now between them.

"Woohoo!" Naruto cheered with a fist thrust up as the wave they were riding on pass the exit, causing the Suna-nin guards to jump in shock at the sight. "Going out in style!" Naruto cheered.

Team 10 stared at their retreating forms with wide eyes.

"Uh…" Ino was trying to find words to describe… whatever the hell that was.

"Don't question it." Shikamaru simply said.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Naruto whistled as he lied against the sand wave they were riding on. Chojuro was sitting lotus style as he rubbed his hands against **Hiramekarei**.

Gaara remained focused as he controlled the wave. He was amazed by his progress.

'Amazing. I haven't use an ounce of chakra, and yet I'm easily able to do this.' Gaara looked to his Stand Sandstorm who was still floating behind him. 'So this is the power of a Stand. Takes some concentration though, but I'm used to it.' Gaara then looked to Naruto. 'Naruto's seems to work upon instinct and a strong will to fight and survive.' Gaara turned his head and closed his eyes. 'From what I can tell, Stands connect to a person's soul itself. Special traits of one person can be integrated into a Stand's abilities. My Stand has the ability to manipulate all sand like myself, but to a level I most likely could never attain on my own, such as shape shifting. Naruto's Stand works differently. So far it delivers a great amount of damage in less than a second, but can also heal as well. Does sound like Naruto. A fiery spirit ready to deliver an intense beating, yet can be nurturing and healing.' Gaara's eyes narrowed. 'Sandstorm and Golden Asura and amazing Stands. Jabs' Stand was strong enough to almost kill us all. It even overwhelmed Naruto's Stand. Although Golden Asura sure did hold its own amazingly. Definitely a Stand to reckon with.'

"Um, Gaara-sama… I don't mean to doubt any of your abilities, but… are we heading in the right direction?" Chojuro asked.

Naruto blinked his eyes at the question. Taking out his scroll, he unsealed it to reveal two other scrolls. One with Konoha's insignia, and the other with Suna's. Unraveling Suna's Naruto looked at the map.

"Um… the map says head-" Suddenly the sand wave split apart, destroying it, causing our heroes to fly off it. "What the Hell?!" Naruto shouted before the three tumbled to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed his head. Naruto suddenly noticed the sand in front of him cracking and then immediately splitting apart. "Nani?!"

"Hey!" Naruto looked in a direction to see a dark skinned Kumo-nin running towards them. "Move your ass!" The Kumo-nin shouted.

Suddenly more tears in the sand appeared as the land beneath them started splitting apart.

"What the hell is happening?!" Chojuro shouted.

" **Sandstorm!** " Gaara shouted as he and his stand summoned sand from below to lift them all up like towers, with the Kumo-nin jumping onto the one underneath Gaara, stabbing his sword into it as he started climbing up the tower. Managing to make it to the top, the Kumo-nin got on his hands and knees and panted. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"Hell no. This whole thing is a drab. I'm getting attack by someone from my own village and I don't know what jutsu he's even using." The Kumo-nin said.

"Guys! There's someone coming this way!" Chojuro shouted as he pointed to a person below.

"And he's just walking here like it's no big deal. The Asshole!" Naruto shouted with annoyance.

Walking calmly to them was a fairly tall male Kumo-nin.

He was a fair skinned, blue haired young man with a crew cut and unique eyes with the right eye being silver and the left eye being gold. He wore the standard Kumo vest, a black sleeveless zipped up undershirt with a tall collar and the zipper unzipped to his collar bone, a pointed shoulder guard on his right shoulder, a pair of silver gloves with the index fingers being exposed and blue lines on the back of the hands going from the wrists to each knuckles, a golden belt with a silver ring belt buckle, baggy pants, open toed shinobi boots with lightning emblems on the front of the shinobi boots with the one on the left boot being gold and the one on the right being silver. He also has a long cloth coming off the right side of his waist with the designs of a silver tiger with a gold dragon wrapped around the tiger.

"Excuse me, Kumo-nin-san. Do you know who that is?" Chojuro asked the ark skinned Kumo-nin with Gaara.

"Not personally, but I know he's a Tokubetsu Jounin." The Kumo-nin said.

"Another guy posing as a genin? What the hell?!" Naruto shouted with annoyance.

"Another?" The Kumo-nin questioned.

The blue haired Kumo-nin whispered something suddenly cracks started to climb up the towers.

"He's using a jutsu on the towers! Jump!" Chojuro shouted.

The four had no choice, but to jump off the towers. They all got closer to the ground, but suddenly it split opened into an abyss ready to engulf them. Gaara quickly used both his and Sandstorm's power over sand to quickly take the sand from the sides of the now abyss and quickly form a platform under them in time for them to land on it.

"Good work Gaara." Naruto said.

"So you have one as well." The blue haired Kumo-nin said, earning the others' attention.

Suddenly a new Stand appeared behind him.

The Stand was tall and had a thin athletic build like Sandstorm. It was blue in color with spots around its body colored in a deeper shade of blue, but it also had strange silver and gold spiral armor wrapped around its torso, two pairs of arms with one pair coming from its shoulder wrapped in gold spiral armor, the pair coming from the sides of the torso wrapped in silver spiral armor, a pair of long rectangular earrings with the left being gold and right being silver. Its legs were long with a pair of boots, left being colored gold with silver studs all over the front it and the right being colored silver with gold studs all over the front of it and a long reptilian like tail with silver and gold spiral armor wrapped around it. Its eyes were like its user's, pure gold left eye and pure silver right eye and it had no mouth. Running from the center of the Stand's body was a long zigzag pattern coming from the crotch and going all the way to the top of the head, like it was cracking apart.

"Another!" Gaara shouted.

"Sutando!" Naruto shouted.

"Sutando? You mean that guy has a Stand?! Is that how he's doing this?!" Chojuro shouted with new fear.

"It's the only explanation how he's able to spam this technique and show no fatigue whatsoever." Gaara said with a frown and narrowed eyes.

'Dammit! Another enemy I can't beat.' Chojuro thought with gritting teeth as he stared at the sandy platform he was on.

'Stand?' The dark skinned Kumo-nin thought.

"Alright then!" Naruto exclaimed as he got to his feet as Golden Asura appeared behind him.

"Two Stand users. One being blonde. Are you an Uzumaki?" The blue haired Kumo-nin asked.

"Yeah, so what? Are you a friend of Newton and John?" Naruto asked with a glare.

"Friends? No. Colleagues is more precise. And seeing as you are still breathing and that one still holds **Hiramekarei**." The blue haired Kumo-nin pointed at Chojuro. "Then that means Jabs has failed."

"So you are part of a group. And from the looks of it, one that is a mix of those from various villages." Gaara said.

"Jabs did like to talk too much to his prey. Had a Stand for not even an entire day and he ups and blathers away vital information. Where is the fool now?"

"Buried in the desert." Gaara answered. Naruto and Chojuro had somber eyes. They knew leaving Jabs there would guarantee his death, but when it came to a psychotic, bloodthirsty sociopath like him, it was better to leave him where nature would decide his fate. "Who would you be?"

"I guess my name wouldn't cause much distress, seeing as I'm not the most powerful out there. I am Orzabal. This is my Stand, Tears for Fears." The blue haired Kumo-nin now known as Orzabal, introduced himself and his Stand.

"Tears for Fears? Well it sounds better than Rock like a whatever, but why name a Stand that when it looks to be good at splitting things apart instead of crying." Naruto said.

"Not tears, you idiot. **Tears**. Like tearing something apart. Learn to listen." Orzabal said with annoyance.

(Tears for Fears namesake comes from the band of the same name, well actually, not exactly. You see Tears for Fears, the band is pronounced Tears, the liquid secreted from your eyes, while the Stand Tears for Fears, has the word Tears pronounced as tearing apart. I know, it's dumb, but whatever it's my story. Oh also, Orzabal is named after the main songwriter, joint vocalist and co-founder of the band, Roland Orzabal.)

"Eh~ fuck you." Naruto said with a pout and flipping Orzabal the bird.

"Excuse me, Kumo-nin-san." Chojuro spoke up turning to the dark skinned Kumo-nin.

"Darui. My name is Darui." The Kumo-nin, now known as Darui introduced himself.

(Darui pretty much looks the same like in the manga/anime, except the right side of his hair is shaved down.)

"Do you know why he would be attacking you?" Chojuro asked.

"No idea." Darui said.

"Hey, you! Why are you attacking one of your own?!" Naruto shouted.

"I have my own reasons." Orzabal said.

"Look buddy, at the end of the day, it's going to go two ways! We kick your ass and tie you to a rock or something, or we die. So just cough up the info! Because I'm really confused why someone would harm a comrade!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Orzabal.

"… Comrade. I have no true comrade in Kumo." Orzabal said with stoic eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're a Tokubetsu Jounin. All of Kumo is your ally." Darui said.

"Is it? The villages are flawed. Ours is no different. The Gold and Silver Brothers knew this." Orzabal said.

"The Gold and Silver Brothers? Lord Kinkaku and Ginkaku?"

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"Hey, um, who are they? Because for some reason, I don't like them." Naruto asked as he turned to Darui.

"The Gold and Silver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, were two of the strongest and skillful shinobi in not just our village, but in the five great nations as well. Back before even the First Shinobi World War, they tried to make a name for themselves, by capturing the Kyuubi. However they were swallowed whole, and in order to survive they had to eat the beast's flash from within its stomach." Darui explained, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"That's gross man." Naruto said as Chojuro shook next to him with his jaw dropped and his eyes widened exaggeratingly.

"It worked though. Not only did it upset the Kyuubi enough to force it to regurgitate them."

'What does that mean? Is that throwing up?' Naruto wondered.

"But when they got out, they had discovered that by eating the bijuu's flesh, they had gained its abilities."

"No way!" Naruto shouted with shock. 'I wonder… I did that myself-'

" **Don't even think about it."** The Kyuubi said from inside Naruto.

"With those abilities, they made a name for themselves as some of the strongest. Possessing the power of the strongest bijuu without containing it. However I've heard that this only probably worked because they were distantly related to the Sage of Six Paths. One man tried it with a chopped off tentacle of the Hachibi, but it killed him instead."

'Out the door with that idea then.' Naruto thought.

' **Hmph. Stupid gaki. Thinking that he could eat off some of my flesh. I'm just lucky he doesn't know about Uzumaki's being related to the old man.'** Kyuubi thought.

"The Gold and Silver Brothers became legends, but they had gotten to cocky. Their over inflated egos made them believe they could conquer the world with their power. When the Nidaime Raikage and the Nidaime Hokage tried to strike up a peace pact, they crashed the party, revolting just to overtake the village. They had been defeated at the hands of the combined efforts of both kage, but from what I've heard, the Nidaime Hokage died from fatal wounds later on. The Raikage lived for a time and luckily his actions helped bring positive results. Despite the betrayal they committed, they are still respected by everyone in my village for their strength and skill, especially since they had obtained four of the five great treasures, before they had died."

"They don't sound like a pair to be respected by me." Naruto said after Darui finished his explanation.

"Understandable… jinchuriki." Orzabal said. Naruto looked to Orzabal with a stern expression. Darui glanced to Naruto.

'So he's the Konoha jinchuriki. The possessor of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.' Darui thought.

"But they did have a point through not their words, but their actions." Orzabal said.

"Huh? How does ambushing a peaceful meeting make you want to defend them?" Naruto questioned.

"Because they knew how pointless peace in this world is. Life is built upon conflict. Everyone is unique, but when being unique you hold differences. Differences that other cannot stand. However in this world we live in there are similarities, and most people's similarities is to climb a ladder. And in this world, it's power. The peace pact, a charade. Look what had happened later on. Kumo shinobi attempt to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga clan to obtain the Byakugan, raise her as a Kumo kunoichi and make sure she creates children that possess the same kekkei genkai."

Naruto gritted his teeth with rage at just hearing this. He doesn't want to hate Kumo, but he's still pissed at the audacity they had in using Hinata in such a way.

"That was under the rule of the Sandaime Raikage, not the Nidaime." Darui said.

"Does that really make a difference? The Gold and Silver Brothers knew peace is just a useless word to calm people down. To manipulate them into listening to you and believing in your actions. Maybe the Nidaime saw otherwise, but his successor made his words and actions look like trash, and for what? Power. Lord Kinkaku and Ginkaku knew those who possess power should show it, because that's when you see one's true colors."

"By showing you're a person who prefers to beat the crap out of people than talk things out?" Naruto retorted.

"Actions speak louder than words. Words can have double meanings and be disguises for thoughts. This is a natural fact of life that everyone chooses to ignore the best they can. Prospect of peace, with no violence is idiotic."

"Okay, let me stop you there. First off, I hate you. Two, I hear where you're coming from, but that doesn't mean you can't make it work. And third, maybe true peace is unattainable, but that doesn't mean we can't try the best we can to come close to it." Naruto said with such a serious, yet casual manner, that Gaara, Chojuro and Darui looked to him with surprised yet calm expression. "Now shut your mouth, because every word that is coming out of it, makes me want to cave not just my fist, but also my stands straight into your perfect teeth. Now what's it going to be?" Naruto said with a fist up as a golden aura surrounded him.

Orzabal stayed silent for a moment, staring at Naruto.

"I can see you'd rather ignore my words than open your mind to a new view point. What a weakness. Fine. Since you rather fight, I'll get things started. After all, my mission is to see you dead seeing as you are a stand user."

"Then why are you attacking this guy who's from your own village?" Naruto asked, pointing his thumb to Darui.

"Pleasure. I don't like his outer color." Orzabal said with no shame.

Naruto and Chojuro's jaws dropped as they all stared at Orzabal in shock.

"He's a racist." Chojuro said with shock and distaste.

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" Naruto shouted as his aura grew and his expression, along with Darui's, became anger ridden.

Suddenly the platform they were all on developed a large crack down the middle. Gaara quickly noticed and reacted.

" **Sandstorm!** " Gaara shouted as the sand beneath the feet of the four burst, sending them all flying into the air, before the platform was split apart.

" **Golden Asura!** " Naruto shouted, summoning his Stand. The golden Stand grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and threw him towards Orzabal.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted with shock and worry for his friend.

"Don't Go Charging In, You Idiot!" Darui screamed.

"Baka." Orzabal said with half lidded eyes as his Stand raised its left hand with its middle and index fingers extended. Right before Tears for Fears brought its hand down, Naruto extended his hand out as Golden Asura quickly helped create a **rasengan**.

'Is that?' Darui thought with shock as Orzabal blinked his eyes at seeing the jutsu. Naruto quickly slammed the **Rasengan** into the ground in front of Orzabal, causing a shockwave as the jutsu exploded, causing Orzabal to jump back and be carried away a bit, shocked by the move, while Naruto was sent flying above him. 'I see. He intended to use the jutsu's intense power to send Orzabal flying away, countering his technique! And now he's got the advantage to attack!' Darui thought with amazement.

Orzabal looked up to see Naruto, with an angered expression, complete with gritting teeth, glaring at him with Golden Asura ready to attack.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura screamed as it sent a hard right hook. Tears for Fears quickly countered with its own right hook, causing a shockwave as both Stands' fists were slammed into one another.

Both Stand users gritted their teeth in pain as their hand squirted blood.

Tears for Fears' fist cracked as blood flew from it from the force behind Golden Asura's punch.

Golden Asura fist had a few cracks on it, being tears, causing blood to come out from them.

'Dammit! I just got these gloves! Now they're dirty with my blood!' Naruto thought with gritting teeth.

Naruto and Orzabal landed away from each other. Orzabal noticed tentacles of sand came from beneath him, ready to grab him, but Tears for Fears quickly reacted by slashing its two digits at the tentacles, tearing them apart, allowing him enough time to jump up into the air to avoid the now separate tentacles from attacking once more.

Orzabal sensed two new presences above him, causing him to look up to see Chojuro and Naruto above him. Chojuro had **Hiramekarei** raised up high in hammer mode, while Naruto had Golden Asura out.

" **Tears for Fears.** " Orzabal said as his Stand brought its hand down vertically between the two, causing the Kiri-nin and Konoha-nin to move to the side in mid-air, shocking them.

"What the?" Chojuro spoke with shock.

"His Stand can even tear the air in half?!" Naruto exclaimed with shock.

The two fell to the ground. Orzabal stood over Chojuro, scaring the blunette.

"From what I can recall, you have no Stand. From this battle, that confirms it. Which means…" Tears for Fears rose its hand to the sky, ready to split Chojuro in half.

'Oh no~! I can't see it, but I feel like this is it!' Chojuro thought with a fearful expression with his eyes shaking. Tears for Fears brought its hand down, but suddenly Naruto managed to grab Chojuro and move out of the way of Tears for Fears attack, but Naruto's leg was still hit a bit, causing a tear to appear on the bottom of his pants and blood to shoot out.

Naruto and Chojuro rolled against the ground for a bit. Naruto grabbed his leg as it bled.

'Dammit. What a tough Stand.' Naruto thought with gritting teeth.

Orzabal looked to Naruto with dull eyes, but he suddenly felt the ground shake underneath him. Orzabal quickly jumped away as a whole gang of clones came from below trying to punch him. Tears for Fears quickly slash its hands at the clones, splitting them apart, causing them disappear into clouds of smoke.

Once Orzabal landed on the ground, there were still a few clones still alive and charged towards him, ready to beat the living hell out of him. Orzabal narrowed his eyes into a glare as his Stand quickly moved its hand around, splitting the clones apart when they got close, but one managed to dodge in time and pounced at him with a roar and his right fist cocked back.

"Muda da (Useless). My Sutando's speed is still superior to any form of human being. Even a clone like you." Orzabal said with a stoic expression, showing no fear nor concern over the clone.

'Dammit! I wish I had-' Suddenly Golden Asura appeared beside the clone and sent a hard right jab into Orzabal's face, causing it to bleed from impact, shocking everyone.

'Nani?!' Orzabal thought with shock.

"No way! I can send Golden Asura to my clones! Awesome!" Naruto cheered with a grin.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura cried before sending a barrage of punches at Orzabal. " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura cried, finishing its barrage, but Orzabal had quickly used Tears for Fears to split the air on Orzabal's right side, splitting it apart, causing Orzabal to move to the left, with the right side of his body being the only thing earning damage.

'Damn. That Stand's pretty quick, but not quick enough.' The Naruto clone thought with gritting teeth.

Orzabal slid against the ground, gritting his teeth in pain as he felt immense pain on the left side of his body with blood coming out from his nose and through his now chipped and broken teeth. Once he stopped sliding, he lifted himself up a bit with one hand as he held his mouth with his other hand, only to spit out a few teeth a moment later.

"Alright! Let's end this now!" The original Naruto cheered with a grin as he stood up. " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " Naruto shouted as he created more clones. "Now Golden Asura clone army!" Naruto shouted with a grin and his fist pumped, only for Golden Asura to appear behind him… and that was it. "Huh? Hey where are the other Golden Asuras?" Naruto questioned looking to his Stand that remained silent. "Why isn't there one there?" Naruto asked pointing to a random clone, only for Golden Asura to disappear and appear next to said clone. "Um… what about that one?" Naruto asked pointing to another clone, only for Golden Asura to disappear and reappear next to that one. Naruto blinked his eyes as he had a theory on what was going on. He pointed to random clones, which had the result of Golden Asura appearing next to the chosen clones. "No Way! Golden Asura can only go to one clone at a time?! THAT SUCKS!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones whined with their heads hanging.

'Guess I should count myself lucky. Every Stand has limits like all human beings. Still, this new ability is quite dangerous. If I'm not careful, I could be delivered a surprise attack from that Stand as I'm bombarded by a quantity of Shadow Clones.' Orzabal thought with a frown as he wiped away blood from his mouth. He suddenly noticed a shadow above him, making him look up to see Darui with a huge ass lightning encased sword held up high above him, kendo style.

Orzabal managed to jump away to the side, but once the sword made contact with the sand below, it sent a shockwave, sending Orzabal skidding away, and the sand hit by the sword to turn into glass. Orzabal quickly bounced off of the ground with his hand. Darui charged at him, but Orzabal readied his Stand. Luckily Gaara quickly summoned Sandstorm and with their combined efforts, made a large, thick wall of sand between Darui and Orzabal, causing Darui to skid to a halt, and just in time two as even though the wall was very thick, it was completely split apart by Tears for Fears.

Darui gritted his teeth as he glared at Orzabal, who just stared at him calmly with a stoic expression.

Suddenly the sand beneath Darui sent him sliding back, and just in time as Tears for Fears managed to split the ground where he stood apart. A current of sand beneath Darui rose, sending the Kumo-nin on a trip, as the current grew and looped. It was like he was surfing on the sand. As the current was now above and near Orzabal, Darui quickly pulled off a high rank jutsu.

" **Ranton: Reiza Sakasu.** " (Known as Storm Release: Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle, but from now on, let's call it Laser Circus, as it's called in the anime to make the name shorter and it sounds like it is in the Japanese dub.)

A halo of bright energy spread around Darui's interlocked hands, encircling around it as multiple beams shot from it and came at Orzabal as fast as lightning. Orzabal's eyes widened with shock as his teeth gritted. His heart stopped, but his Stand did not.

When the jutsu hit, a cloud of sand appeared as the result. Darui narrowed his eyes at the spot, but they widened as he gasped, to see that the spot under Orzabal was split open a bit. Orzabal came from the space in the ground, with a stoic look on his face.

Naruto's clones bombarded him from above, readying for a dogpile, but shockingly enough, Orzabal had shot out from the ground and was headed towards them. Tears for Fears quickly split the air between the clones apart, splitting the groups away from one another, allowing Orzabal to pass right through the space.

Orzabal's back was arched with his head leaned back and his arms crossed over his chest with his hands on his shoulders and his right leg up and bent. His Stand looked like it was doing a walking Egyptian pose but the knuckles of the risen right hand were pressed against the Stand's cheek.

(Pose complete.)

Golden Asura appeared next to the clone closest to Orzabal and went for a punch, but Tears for Fears was ready to intercept with a chop that would lead to splitting Golden Asura's hand apart. Luckily Golden Asura notice and quickly vanished and reappeared next to the original Naruto.

Suddenly a wire rope wrapped itself around Orzabal's ankle. Orzabal noticed that it was from Naruto, but it was nothing to worry about as Tears for Fear cut the wire apart. However that was a distraction as Darui's Laser Circus beams came at Orzabal.

'That's it!' Chojuro thought with a fist pumped.

However Orzabal remained calm as he and his Stand stared at the attack. With perfect timing, Orzabal's Stand split the air between beams apart, sending them away from him at the last second.

'I'm not done yet!' Darui thought with gritting teeth as he controlled the lasers to come back. However, Orzabal threw a kunai at Darui. Darui's eyes widened as the kunai was ready to pierce him right through the left eye, but he managed to move his head to the side, resulting in only a cut on his left cheek, but he failed to notice the second kunai thrown by Tears for Fears, that flew like a bullet, piercing Darui's hands, causing three of his fingers to fly off as his hand sign was ruined, resulting in the beams disappearing before it could hit Orzabal.

Orzabal quickly used his Stand's tearing ability to tear the air beneath him apart, rising him higher into the air and then splitting the air behind him, sending him flying towards Darui. As he neared the current of sand, tentacles of sand appeared from it, ready to attack, but Tears for Fears quickly took care of that, allowing Orzabal to land on the current safely, as he was now in front of Darui.

Sandstorm quickly appeared in front of Darui, ready to protect him, but Tears for Fears quickly tore the sand Stand's upper body to pieces, but shockingly enough, Gaara was unharmed, despite his Stand was definitely injured. Quickly Sandstorm's right foot shifted into a blade as the Stand sent a high kick that resulted in leaving a large nasty cut diagonally upon Orzabal's face, but the Tokubetsu Jonin had enough concentration to have his Stand tear its hand right through Sandstorm.

The fingertips of the Stand were on Darui's torso, shocking the dark skinned Kumo-nin as he felt something against his chest.

"Sow the Seeds." Orzabal said as his Stand swiped its fingers against Darui's chest, causing his chest to tear open with several wounds, causing blood to fly out as Darui was sent flying off of the sand current. "Enjoy bleeding to death… night man." Orzabal said with his right eye closed as blood leaked over it.

"Oh no!" Chojuro shouted.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted with gritting teeth as he was now even more pissed.

Darui felt time slow down as he was falling from a great height down towards the ground.

'Dammit… this is it… isn't it?' Darui thought with wide eyes.

.

J

O

J

O

.

 _Darui was whistling as he laid atop of a building in Kumo, watching the clouds roll by. He had one leg over the other as his foot swung back in forth in rhythm to an imaginary beat._

' _Such a boring day.' Darui thought._

" _Look who I found." Darui turned his head to one of his fellow Kumo-nin Atsui, grinning at him as he popped from the side of the building._

" _What's up?" Darui greeted._

" _Have you heard?" Atsui asked as he got atop of the building._

" _Probably not." Darui said._

" _Apparently there's going to be this huge hot ass race. The biggest there's ever been." Atsui said with a grin._

" _How so?"_

" _Apparently our loving Raikage came back from his meeting with the other Kage. The Hokage brought up the idea of having all the genin from every village, big and small participate, as a way to build up the Hidden Village's economy, but from what I can guess, it's more of a way to gain peace between all villages. Sounds like a shot in the dark, but the idea sounds hot nonetheless."_

" _And why are you telling me this?" Darui asked. Atsui just grinned as he took out a golden ticket and extended it to Darui. Darui blinked at the sight of the golden piece of paper, before grabbing it. "What's this for?"_

" _It's what will enter you in the race." Darui heard a calm female voice spoke, making him turn his head up to see the feet of a fair skinned beauty. Looking up he saw it was Samui, Atsui's sister._

" _You guys want me to enter."_

" _Of course! With your skills, you'll be the hottest person there!" Atsui said with his fists pumped and a huge grin on his face._

" _Not sure." Darui said._

" _Do it. It's not cool for a man your age and skill to still be a genin." Samui said._

" _I don't have enough motivation to rise through the ranks." Darui said._

" _Then let this be some." Atsui said._

" _If I enter I'll be face genin. Probably not going to find any real motivation from a race filled with low ranking kinds. Sorry." Darui said returning his attention to the clouds._

" _Oh come on! Do it man! I'm tired of being considered weaker than you, a genin! Rise through the ranks!" Atsui complained._

" _Sorry." Darui said._

" _How about a bet." Samui suggested._

" _What bet?"_

" _You enter and prove that you are worthy to become more than a genin, then we'll treat you to your favorite all you can eat buffet." Samui said._

" _Hm~." Darui was thinking about it._

" _And we'll get you that cool new sword you've been eyeing." Samui said._

 _And now he was done thinking._

" _Alright. I'll enter." Darui said as he got to his feet._

" _Cool. It's in a week." Samui said._

" _I'll start packing." Darui said as he jumped off the building._

" _Not hot! We'll go broke! Do you know how much he eats there and how much that new sword costs?!" Atsui shouted._

" _Doesn't matter. He's our friend. The only reason he's still a genin is because he has no motivation." Samui said._

" _Yeah, that's because his uncle is trained him and he's an ANBU veteran. He's always been too strong for normal people. It takes like high ranking Chunin and Jonin to beat him." Atsui said._

" _True, and that's the problem. He's amazing. He has the potential to be Raikage after A-sama, but with lack of motivation, that's makes things complicated. That's why this race might help. It may not seem much, but I'm sure there are genin that could give him a challenge. Like the prodigy Uchiha Sasuke and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. I want to see him rise. He is my friend after all." Samui explained._

 _Atsui sighed, but then he smiled._

" _Yeah… I hear ya. Alright. Even if it results with a large hole in my wallet, I'll jump into this hot bet, for a friend." Atsui said with a smile._

 _Unknown to them, Darui stayed behind and heard their conversation. He couldn't help, but smile. He had good friends._

.

J

O

J

O

.

'Guess I lose. I'm sorry Samui. I'm sorry Atsui. You two believed in me so much, and yet I failed. I fought an enemy who trumped me with an ability that I couldn't counter in any way. Sorry I lost to him.' Darui thought. His eyes managed to glance to Naruto, Chojuro and Gaara. 'I didn't know you three for very long, but you guys stayed and helped me, despite our differences. Is this what the Hokage was aiming for to begin with? I actually like it.' Darui smiled. 'Thanks for fight alongside me, strangers. I just wish I was stronger to continue fighting with you three. Sorry.' Darui's eyes looked to Orzabal who stared down at him, watching his descend to the ground. 'I just wish… I had the strength… the power… to beat this guy… and everyone else like him. I wish… I could fight better. Like you guys.'

Suddenly the arrow shot out of Gaara's gourd through the side, shocking everyone as it headed for Darui.

'It chose him.' Gaara thought.

However Orzabal jumped down, ready to intercept.

'No way.' Orzabal thought as his Stand got in front of the arrow, but suddenly Golden Asura tackled Tears for Fears higher into the sky, causing it and Orzabal to rise up away from the arrow's path. Naruto grabbed Orzabal by the collar and glared into his eyes.

"I already know what happens when a person is stabbed by the arrow. I refuse to see what happens when a Stand is stabbed by that thing." Naruto said with gritting teeth.

'Hm? A Stand stabbed by the arrow? What would that achieve?' Orzabal thought with new intrigue.

The arrow made it to Darui, stabbed right into the side of his neck, causing his eyes to widen before he came closer to the ground. Luckily Chojuro ran over, jumping as he managed to catch Darui, before he hit the ground. Chojuro slid back first against the ground with Darui atop of him. Chojuro quickly sat up and tore the arrow out of his neck.

Above in the sky, Orzabal slammed his forehead into Naruto's before his Stand punched Naruto in the face, leaving a tear on his cheek, with blood flying from the new wound as Naruto rocketed into the ground.

Gaara summoned the current of sand to charge at Orzabal, but Orzabal smirk as he preform a Kawarimi Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), switching places with Naruto, shocking Naruto and Gaara as the current hit Naruto, but Gaara quickly stopped the current, but the damage was done as Naruto was slammed back into the ground.

Naruto groaned with pain as he rolled onto his side, but he suddenly noticed a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see Orzabal with spiked brass knuckles wrapped around his fist and brought it down, but Naruto rolled out of the way and summoned Golden Asura to punch Orzabal, only for when the deed was done, Orzabal exploded with lightning, sending Naruto flying away with Golden Asura close behind.

'A Shadow Clone Made Lightning?!' Naruto thought with shock as skidded against the ground. Naruto was about to get up, but Orzabal was above him and slammed his foot against Naruto's chest as suddenly Naruto was electrocuted by lightning.

"Naruto!" Chojuro screamed with fear.

Gaara came down at Orzabal on a cloud of sand with Sandstorm ready, but Tears for Fears took out from Orzabal's pouch a handful of small bombs and threw them at Gaara with all the Stand's might. Gaara's eyes widened as the bombs came at him, close to his face, before they exploded. Gaara flew away, with Sandstorm, acting as a sort of shield dissipating and Gaara's sand armor broken apart.

"Gaara-sama!" Chojuro screamed. He growled as he glared at Orzabal. "I may not be able to see Stand… but I refuse to stand by and let my friends get hurt!" Chojuro shouted as he grabbed the handles of **Hiramekarei** and was about to get up.

"Stands…" a voice spoke.

Orzabal looked down at Naruto, still being electrocuted. Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to summon Golden Asura, but it was very difficult to concentrate as he was currently being electrocuted.

"Shinu." (Die) Orzabal said as Tears for Fears appeared behind him and raised its hand up high. The Stands hand came down upon Naruto, but suddenly, Orzabal flew away from Naruto, shocking everyone as he flew back with Naruto being freed of electrocution. "Nani?!"

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

Orzabal turned his head to see Darui was back up on one knee with his sword stabbed into the ground. Darui did the necessary hand seals for his jutsu.

" **Ranton: Laser Circus!** " Darui cried as a halo of bright energy spread around his hands and encircled it as beams shot from it and charged towards Orzabal.

"Muda da!" Orzabal shouted as Tears for Fears appeared and was ready to tear apart the air again to avoid the technique like before, but right when it came close, one of the beams charged faster than light as it went right through the Stand's chest, causing blood to shoot out of a shocked Orzabal's chest.

"Wha… what the heck happened there?" Chojuro questioned with shock.

"Whoa." Naruto said. Gaara was on his hands and knees as he and Naruto's eyes widened as they noticed that the beam that attacked the Stand shifted into something new.

"Na… nani?" Orzabal was shocked, but when he turned his head a bit, his eyes widened in shock and fear at what he saw. "Nani?!"

There floating behind him was a lightning blue muscular Stand.

It had long spikey hair like Golden Asura's, except it's hair was free instead of in a ponytail and was truly spikey with lightning coursing through its hair, and it had two strands poking from the end of the hair where it meets the head that were both shaped as zigzags, like lightning bolts. Its eyes were red violet and it had no mouth, but instead two lightning bolt designs down from its eyes, going down its cheeks. Its clothing were a pair of pointed sharp shoulder guards, prayer bead bangles wrapped around its forearms in a unique was with a bracelet of prayer beads wrapped around the wrist and another wrapped right underneath the elbow and in the space between it, prayer beads were crossing across one another in an X design with the ends connecting to the bracelets around the wrists and underneath the elbow; the pattern of crossed beads were around the forearm. It had long sharp fingernails with rings wrapped around the index, middle and ring fingers with the index and middle having their rings halfway on the middle and index, while the rings on the ring fingers were all the way in. it wore baggy pants with a giant prayer bead belt wrapped around the waist and four cloths coming out from below the bead belt, acting as loincloths for the front, back and sides, a pair of long samurai-like boots with the ends at the toes curved up, looking pointed. Its torso was completely exposed, showing off its muscular torso with two lightning bolt designs on the sides of the torso, going from its collar bone, down the sides of the chests where the nipples should be and down the stomach where they soon met the prayer bead belt. It also had a large prayer bead necklace around its neck (Akuma/Gouki style) and a long scarf around it, handing loosely and not tied, but one of the most striking attributes of the stand was being it were drum shaped objects floating behind it with tomoe designs on them.

The new Stand's pose had its legs bent, like it would be crouching down, with a hand on the right knee and its left hand made into a fist, pressed against the bottom jaw. Lightning coursed around it.

"Su… Sutando!" Orzabal shouted with shock.

"I don't fully know what it is, but I do know that it helps. It magnetized my sword to bring you over thanks to all the metal on your body. And now it becomes one with my lightning techniques, increasing its speed, making it faster than lightning itself. It's game over here for you." Darui said with a calm expression.

"D… DAMN DARKIE!" Orzabal screamed as his Stand tried attacking Darui's Stand with its own barrage of punches.

"The Heat Is On!" Darui yelled as his Stand sent a barrage of punches, faster than lightning at Tears for Fears.

" **DRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRA!** " The Stand reared a fist back before thrusting it forward into Tears for Fears' face. " **DRAB MAN!** " Darui's Stand cried as it sent Tears for Fears and Orzabal flying.

Orzabal screamed as his body was steaming, and skin was actually melting. Darui grabbed Chojuro and jumped away, as Orzabal slammed into the sword, only to get electrocuted upon contact, screaming with pain. Darui's Stand snapped its fingers, causing the sword to stop electrocuting Orzabal as it disappeared, returning to Darui.

Everyone stared at the charred mess that was Orzabal, leaning against the sword. Patches of his skin melted.

Naruto and Gaara got up from the ground as they walked over, with Chojuro and Darui doing the same. Darui grabbed his sword and pulled it out from the ground, allowing Orzabal to fall onto his back.

"Is he…" Chojuro started.

"He has to be." Naruto said looking at Orzabal.

"Never underestimate a jonin from Kumo." Darui said, earning a nod and grunt of agreement from Gaara, who still had cracks on his face.

"Hey, my clothes look just fine. Man, that Mugler does great work! They totally survived being electrocuted!" Naruto said with a smile.

"By the way, how are you still alive from that? Even if you are a jinchuriki that should at least still disorient you a bit." Darui said, pointing to Naruto.

"I dunno. I guess I just know how to take a hit." Naruto said with a shrug.

Chojuro bent down, getting a closer look.

"Careful Chojuro." Gaara said.

"I need to see if he really is dead." Chojuro said as he reached his index and middle finger to Orzabal's neck, but suddenly the charred Kumo-nin coughed, causing the four to jump back a bit.

"I… still live." Orzabal said.

"For now. With wounds like those, if they are not treated immediately, you will die. And no one here is your ally." Gaara said with his arms crossed.

"I'm aware of that." Orzabal choked out. "The power of the arrows are great, are they not?"

"So there are more of you. A group now filled with Stand users." Gaara deduced.

"Is that what these are called? Not my first choice for a name." Darui said.

"Oi! What's your goal?! World domination?!" Naruto demanded answers. Orzabal started to laugh in a raspy, dry voice as he had an amused grin on his face.

"Everybody wants to rule the world." Orzabal said with a grin. "I don't care for it. All I care is for people to see truth. That will happen." Orzabal took a deep breath in through his nose. "All hail… Def Leppard!" Orzabal's Stand picked him up and shot him towards Chojuro, the only non-stand user.

"Chojuro!" Gaara shouted as Orzabal rocketed to him.

Naruto, Gaara and Darui used their Stands to rocket them towards Orzabal, but Tears for Fears quickly slashed at the air in multiple directions around him, tearing it apart, which sent the three in different directions.

"If I die, then I shall take one with me!" Orzabal shouted with an intense, determined expression complete with gritted teeth and heated glare.

"Chojuro!" Gaara screamed.

"Run man!" Darui screamed.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock.

Chojuro was frozen with his eyes widened as a grinning Orzabal rocketed up to him, with Tears for Fears' hand up, ready to split him apart, but he couldn't see it.

Just as Orzabal and his Stand were in front of him, a kunai suddenly rocketed to them and stabbed right into the side of Orzabal's head, stabbing into his brain. Chojuro, Gaara and Darui looked in shock, as Orzabal's eyes were losing their light as his Stand faded away.

Chojuro, Gaara and Darui stared at Orzabal's body. They all slowly looked to see that Naruto threw the kunai. Naruto had wide eyes. He slowly looked to his outstretched hand. He threw it. He… killed. His hand started shake as his breathing started to pick up. He killed. He was forced to take a life… to save another.

"Naruto…" Gaara softly spoke his friend's name with shock and concern.

Chojuro looked to Naruto with worry. Worry at how his friend was taking the feeling of taking another life. Not even he took a life yet and he is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. He heard an exhale making him turn to see Orzabal was still alive.

"All… hail… Def Leppard. Yes… those are excellent Famous Last Words." Orzabal said with a grin as the last bit of light faded from his eyes.

Chojuro stared at Orzabal, holding his breath while Darui walked over.

"Is he… finally…"

Darui suddenly chopped Orzabal's head off, causing Chojuro to grit his teeth as his eyes widened in fear.

"He is now." Darui said as he put his sword back into the scabbard on his back.

(Orzabal. Stand: Tears for Fears. Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin. Status: Decease.)

"Damn man." Chojuro said taking a step back. He turned to Naruto to see Gaara standing next to him as the blond was sitting on the ground with his knees up as he stared at the hand that threw the kunai. Gaara got on one knee and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to flinch as summon Golden Asura for a moment, before relaxing with his Stand vanishing. Chojuro looked to Naruto with sad eyes. He gritted his jagged teeth, looking to the ground as his fists shook. 'Dammit… if only… why don't I have a Stand?' Chojuro thought with teary eyes.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn to see Darui.

"We all have to be prepared for this. It's what shinobi must be prepared to do." Darui said.

"I know, but… Naruto's still young." Chojuro said.

"Even a toddler is expected to kill to survive and protect in this world. It's the way we are raised." Darui said.

"I know, but… dammit! I just wish people were more like us! Different people from different homes working together!" Chojuro shouted as he looked to the ground.

"But no one can be like us. That's why we got to show them." Darui said, taking his hand off of Chojuro.

Chojuro gulped, his lip quivering. He nodded in agreement. He'll show them. They'll all show them. War… blood… loss… they'll show that they're all pass it!

Gaara helped Naruto up and slowly walked with him, over to Darui and Chojuro. Naruto now felt disoriented. He'll walk from electrocution, but from this… it'll take some time.

"Will this stop you?" Gaara asked.

Naruto gulped as he felt his eyes water a bit.

"Hell No!" Naruto shouted with gritting teeth as his hand tightened into a fist. "I… I just need time."

"I understand." Gaara simply said. As the blonde and red head made it to Chojuro and Darui, who met them halfway, Gaara stopped and extended a few severed digits to Darui. "I believe these are yours." Gaara said.

"Thanks, but they're useless now." Darui said.

"I… I can heal them." Naruto said with a new determined expression. Darui blinked at him in surprise. Naruto grabbed the fingers, placed them back onto the stubs of Darui's severed digits and with Golden Asura, healed them back on. "There."

"Uh… that ain't right." Darui said. They all looked to see that Naruto accidentally put the fingers in the wrong place. The right index finger switched places with the right middle finger, and the middle finger on the left hand was facing… the opposite direction.

"Oops! Sorry!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold still." Gaara said as he summoned Sandstorm. The Stand's finger shifted into a blade and cut off the three fingers, causing Darui to grit his teeth in pain. Golden Asura caught them before they fell to the ground and healed them on its own, putting them back in the right place, unlike its user had done a moment ago.

"That's better." Darui said as he flexed his fingers.

"So who are you three? I heard your names before." Darui pointed to Chojuro and Naruto. "And I know who you are." Darui pointed to Gaara. "But I'd rather you all introduce yourselves properly." Darui said.

"My name is Gaara. I am in this competition because I am still technically a genin. After this race is over, I will be inducted as the new Kazekage." Gaara introduced himself with his arms crossed.

"Nice to officially meet you." Darui said with a small bow. Darui then looked to Chojuro.

"Oh, right. My name is Chojuro. I am officially one of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. My sword is Hiramekarei. My predecessor was Mangetsu Hozuki." Chojuro introduced himself.

"Heard of him. He's a tough act to follow. You must be strong." Darui said.

"Well, I don't know about that, but thanks." Chojuro said with a bashful smile and blush as he scratched the back of his head.

Darui looked to Naruto, along with Gaara and Chojuro. Naruto stared at all of them. The death of an enemy still fresh on his mind, but he refused to keep that from letting him speak. Naruto took in a deep breath in through his nose before slamming his hands on his face, surprising the three. Naruto pulled his hands away and got serious.

"My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki! I am the dead last of my generation! No one wanted any part of me because I am the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I never let that drag me down! I worked hard every day of my life to be accepted by everyone! One day, I'm going to prove to everyone in my village that I am a strong actual human being! And nothing's going to stop me from achieving that along with my dream! My dream, is to become Hokage! The best one ever, surpassing all before me! Before that day ever comes, I refuse to die! Remember my name, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his fist forward.

Gaara and Chojuro smiled at Naruto, happy to see that this stepping stone had not brought him down like they were fearing. Darui blinked his eyes, staring at Naruto. He suddenly smirked.

"You sure are a loud one." Darui said. He slowly put his fist against Naruto's surprising him. "Alright… I'll remember it." Darui said with a smirk.

Naruto blinked his eyes, before closing them and grinning a large toothy grin. Suddenly Chojuro placed his fist against the sides of Naruto and Darui's fists making them look to him. Chojuro was smiling, but then he notice the confused looks he was getting.

"Sorry, I thought we were doing something." Chojuro said glancing to the side.

Gaara then suddenly placed his own fist on the other side of Naruto and Darui's fist making them and Chojuro look to him to see him smiling and nodding.

Naruto grinned and Darui smirked, which made Chojuro smile as it looks like they were doing something.

"So I take it this isn't your first encounter with a…"

"Stand user." Naruto answered.

"Right." Darui said as they all brought their fists back, and he placed his hands against his hips. "So you know what this is about?" Darui asked.

"Not really. Honestly, we only encountered one Stand user before this guy, and he wore his Stand like a suit of armor. It was the only Stand that I could see." Chojuro answered.

"Only Stand users can see other Stands." Gaara elaborated.

"I see. Explains how I was able to see that gold and silver armored mess of a ghost behind that bastard." Darui said, jabbing his thumb to the headless corpse of Orzabal. "So I guess you get it by being stabbed by that arrow."

"Oh shit! Where is the arrow?!" Naruto shouted with new worry, but Gaara showed that he had it in his hand. "How do you keep doing that?" Naruto asked.

"My Stand of course." Gaara simply answered like it was obvious.

"And so I guess you don't have one." Darui said turning to Chojuro.

"No. But I need one!" Chojuro said as he reached over for the arrow, but Gaara kept it away.

"It needs to choose you." Gaara said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chojuro questioned.

"Just like with me, the arrow moved on its own, stabbing into Darui, granting him a Stand, because it found him worthy." Gaara explained.

"I'm… I'm not worthy?" Chojuro asked, feeling dejected.

"It's not my choice." Gaara said.

"But what about Naruto? He wasn't chosen." Chojuro said.

"Yeah, I was shot in the head by a bastard with a bow." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Could you guys, please explain what's up, because it sounds like there's more going on." Darui said. Naruto, Gaara and Chojuro looked to Darui, before turning to each other. Naruto started.

"It all started like almost two hours when the race officially started. I managed to bump into Chojuro and we teamed up, but he was being tracked down by a pair of brothers named Newton and John."

"Newton and John? Those are some bizarre names." Darui commented.

"I hear ya." Naruto said.

"They were tough. Newton was proficient in lightning based techniques. He even could encase himself in an armor of lightning." Chojuro said.

"Like the Raikage." Darui said with shocked wide eyes.

"Probably to a lesser degree, but he was dangerous. He was able to effect the root system of the surrounding trees in the ground that made them explode, causing spikes to shoot around the area."

"How did you survive that?" Darui asked.

"Naruto really knows how to get out of bad situations." Chojuro said with a smile, gesturing to Naruto.

"Yeah. The dangerous one was John. The bastard had the ability to use steam as a weapon. The bastard placed his hands on me and blasted with really hot steam! My whole back was turned steaming red. He also turned it into armor to survive those tree spikes!" Naruto shouted.

"How do you know that? I never saw that." Chojuro asked with shock.

Naruto opened his mouth, but then he thought about it. How did he know? The answer came to him like a head-butt from the Kyuubi.

" **You wouldn't survive that."** Kyuubi said.

"My Clones! Holy Shit! I remember what they experience! That's so cool!" Naruto shouted.

"Guess you never learned, huh?" Darui said with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"The **Kage Bushin** technique was originally made by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, as a reconnaissance technique. Its original purpose was to relay information the clone had discovered and experienced. It's also useful for training. If you summon a clone to do the same exercise you are doing, then by the end of the day, you'll two days' worth of experience. Although it's advised never to overdo it. If you make a whole crowd, its best to release them one by one or at least one group at a time, or else you'll suffer mental exhaustion that can get so severe if not careful, will result in death through overstress of one's mentality." Darui explained.

"Aw man~. Thanks a lot Kakashi-sensei. You couldn't have told me that the first time around?" Naruto complained with a pout and his arms crossed.

"How do you know this in such detail?" Chojuro asked.

"I'm twenty two." Darui answered, shocking the three.

"… Are you a Chunin or something, playing genin?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. I was trained by my uncle, but thanks to that I got so good, that I found no real motivation rising through the ranks when I was better than a lot of people in my village. I'm only here because of a bet." Darui said with his arms crossed.

"Oh… I guess that makes sense." Naruto said.

"Anyway, these guys… they attacked you to get your sword, right?" Darui asked, turning to Chojuro.

"Yes. Gaara-sama arrived and said they had to be higher ranked than genin. After that, they created an explosion and John, the archer of the two, managed to shoot the arrow into Naruto's head, but even though he seemed dead for a while, Naruto stood right back up. We didn't see it, but Naruto had earned his Stand, Golden Asura and singlehandedly defeated them. His Stand managed to heal us before we continued on our travel. With the arrow now in our possession of course."

"But does it heal you too?" Darui asked looking to Naruto.

"No. Well, yes. It's complicated. You see after we faced Newton and John's friend Jabs, I tried healing myself since I already healed Chojuro and Gaara twice, but the stupid fox interrupted, so I was only able to heal myself a little. Stupid bastard fox." Naruto pouted with his arms crossed.

"So they had a comrade."

"One from my village." Chojuro added.

"He was officially the first Stand user we faced. His Stand was unlike Naruto's. Instead of a sort of guardian spirit, it worked more like a suit of armor for him to swim in the sand and create dangerous hazards like sandstorms, whirlpools and tornados of sand." Gaara explained.

"His Stand's name sucked. Rock Like a Hurricane. How lame." Naruto said.

"The arrow stabbed into my neck from the sand below and gave me my Stand, Sandstorm. I am now able to manipulate sand even more efficiently, detect hazards like sandstorms, and it can even act as a compass." Gaara explained.

"What?!" Naruto and Chojuro shouted with shock.

"When'd you find that out?" Naruto asked.

"I've known for a while now. Ever since we left Suna, I thought of which direction to go to, but before I could determine it, my Stand took effect." Gaara explained.

"Huh." Naruto simply said. "Wish you could have told us that earlier."

"There was never a reason to speak it yet." Gaara simply answered. "Luckily with our combined efforts, we were able to defeat Jabs."

"Yeah… just the two of you guys." Chojuro said with a frown as he hung his head in shame that he was useless throughout this adventure so far when it came to Stand users. The best he was for so far was being the perfect target for them.

"Hey arrow! Shoot him so he can have a Stand!" Naruto shouted at the arrow, pointing his thumb to Chojuro, surprising the blue haired swordsman. Nothing happened. "Oi! Are you not listening to me?!" Naruto shouted. No response. Naruto took the arrow from Gaara's hand. "Oi! I said poke him and give him a Stand!"

"Naruto, the arrow isn't sentient." Gaara spoke.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked with closed eyes.

"It means it doesn't have a mind of its own like people and animals." Darui answered.

"What?! Then explain how it stabbed you and Gaara on its own!" Naruto shouted, pointing the arrow at Darui and then Gaara.

"Hey, careful with that thing." Darui said, but was calm with his hands in his pockets.

"It acts more like a magnet. From what I can guess it connects to a person's powerful fighting will and mental strength. At least that's the best I could think of since Darui and I were at are lowest point in battle and we both wanted the strength to contend with these threats." Gaara deduced.

Chojuro's eyes widened, before they softened.

'So that's the reason why I don't have one yet. I'm not like them.' Chojuro thought.

"Bull crap! Chojuro's just as strong as the rest of us! He deserves a Stand just like all of us!" Naruto shouted, shocking Chojuro. Chojuro smiled. "Hold still Chojuro, I'll poke you in the arm and you'll get a Stand." Naruto said as he gripped the arrow with both hands and cocked it back, ready to stab Chojuro.

"Hey Wait a Minute!" Chojuro shouted sliding away with a worried anime expression.

"Naruto, don't! The arrow chose whoever it wants for a reason. Remember what Newton said before. Everyone else before you has died when they were impaled by it. Which means, whoever doesn't have the strength required to possess a Stand will result in death." Gaara explained.

"How would you know? He probably was so good he always hit vital spots." Naruto argued.

"Didn't you say that you were shot straight into the head by that thing?" Darui questioned pointing at the arrow. Naruto had a deadpan look on his face as he handed the arrow back to Gaara.

"Let's just go." Naruto said with his hands crossed.

"Hold on. Before we go, I need to know… are we all being watched?" Darui asked. "Because from what I remember, Orzabal had mentioned those three names before, mentioning they were colleagues. So which means there are more of them and from what I can guess… the members of their group most likely all have these things." Darui said gesturing to his new Stand as it appeared behind him.

"That's my guess. And from what it looks like, since we have Stands now, we're considered big threats to them." Gaara said.

"So which means we should stick together." Naruto said with his hands on his hips.

"Well… better to be with a group of Stand users than travel alone." Darui said with a shrug.

"Sweet! Our team's just getting bigger and stronger now! No other genin can beat Team Stand!" Naruto cheered with a grin and fist thrust up.

"Um…" Chojuro had a frown since he's not a Stand user and was the only non-stand user on a team of Stand users.

"I don't like the name." Darui said.

"We'll work on it." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. For all we know, there might be other genin in this race with Stands." Gaara pointed out.

"That will make things a huge drab." Darui said with a frown.

'Drab? That's pretty close to 'drag'. Aw man, this guy's like Shikamaru, only less lazy when it comes to fighting.' Naruto thought with a dull look.

"We should head out and be on guard." Gaara said as he summoned Sandstorm and raised his hands as the sand beneath them rose up and started moving like a wave once again.

"Huh." Darui said looking down at the sand wave he was currently standing on.

"Say Darui, have you thought of a name for your Stand yet?" Naruto asked.

"Name? Yeah, I guess I should think one up." Darui said cupping his chin. After a few moments, he came up with one. "Power Station."

"Power Station? What kind of name is that?" Naruto questioned with closed eyes and his bottom lip out.

"It fits for me. It's powerful and works with electricity. Kind of like a power station." Darui said.

"Eh. At least it makes sense." Naruto said with a shrug.

(Stand: Power Station. User: Darui. Namesake: The band The Power Station. Abilities: Speed faster than lightning. Can become one with any electrical sources. Can magnetize objects with its own energy.)

Our heroes rode off to their next destination, leaving behind the mess from a very dangerous battle.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Def Leppard stood in front of a pillar with an empty can of food on it. Poison was there, supervising her boss' progress. She sensed a new presence in the shadows.

"How may we help you?" Poison asked, turning to a shadowy figure.

"Orzabal is dead. That is two members defeated by this group the jinchuriki is a part of." The shadowy figure informed. Poison and Def Leppard stayed silent. "Shall we take extreme action?"

"No. Just send Reed to deal with them with his Stand." Def Leppard said with the empty food can in his hand now. "Velvet Underground was the name, right?"

"Yes sir. I shall go inform Nico of his new mission." The shadow figure said with a bow before disappearing further into the shadows.

Poison stared at the shadows for a moment, before looking back to her leader as the empty food can was back onto the pillar in front of him.

'His Stand is incredible.'

 _To Be Continued…_

And that ends Chapter 3. Thanks for reading. Sorry. I can't do this on a regular basis, but work, family and other stories to focus on. Anyway I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

As you can all see, I'm trying my best to keep to the style and keep things from getting boring.

So yeah, trying my best to keep to the style. I'm now putting To Be Continued… at the end of chapters now, so that's a start.

Also as I mentioned before, Chojuro, Darui and Kurotsuchi look the same as they did in Shippuden. The only difference is the hair for Darui. Like I said, the right side of Darui's hair is shaved. For an idea what Kurotsuchi looks like, look her up on the Naruto wiki and view the picture of the younger her when Deidara left Iwa to get what I'm saying; it's basically a combination of that with her Shippuden appearance. You know some baby fat, but has lost enough to be considered attractive.

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed.


	4. A Thin Underground

Naruto's Bizarre Adventure

 **Part 1: Golden Race**

 **Chapter 4: The Thin Underground**

 _Last Time on Naruto's Bizarre Adventure!_

 _Our heroes had made it to their first destination. Sunagakure, home of Gaara, the future Kazekage. After retrieving their scrolls, Naruto received a new set of clothes. Once heading out the village, the three encountered a new Stand user by the name of Orzabal, possessing a Stand that could tear anything apart. Including the air itself. The name of the Stand, Tears for Fears._

 _Orzabal had attacked one of his own village's shinobi, named Darui, for the reason that he was of a different color. On a four against one battle, Orzabal, despite earning great damage, almost managed to defeat our heroes single handedly, but during the fight, Darui was stabbed by the arrow, earning his new Stand, Power Station, which had defeated Orzabal._

 _However with the last bit of strength he had left, he tried to murder Chojuro, the only non-stand user of the group, before his own death. Luckily Chojuro was saved, but it came at the cost of Naruto's innocence, as our blonde hero was forced to kill Orzabal in order to save Chojuro._

 _Distraught, but refusing to let it bring him down, Naruto continued on his journey with his team, now with their new member, Darui._

 _Our heroes head out to continue the race, but the mysterious threat of this new group that Orzabal, Jabs and Newton and John were a part of still lingered in their minds._

 _Who is this new group? Are they really a group filled with Stand users? What kind of threat do they pose? And will our heroes manage to overcome these new odds coming their way as they advance in their race?_

 _Only time will tell._

.

J

O

J

O

.

Our four heroes still ride the wave of sand Gaara and his Stand Sandstorm control, but they still couldn't help, but think over the recent events.

For Darui it was new, but for Naruto, Gaara and Chojuro, this threat had been lingering for a while and it worries them. So far they had faced powerful opponents that had almost killed them. Hell, Naruto had been having such close calls with these enemies. So far he had three near death experiences in three separate battles.

Shit was getting heavy.

"Def Leppard." Chojuro spoke, earning the others attention. "You all heard him right? Orzabal said… 'All hail Def Leppard'. That's the leader."

"Not much of a good clue for us since it sounds fake. I don't think any records would say anything about a shinobi with a name like that." Naruto said.

"You never know." Darui said, sitting upon the sand wave.

"Say… where are we supposed to go anyway?" Naruto asked, sitting down with his knees up and his arms resting on them.

"Hoshigakure." Gaara answered.

"Where's that?" Naruto asked, looking to Gaara.

"It resides in the Land of Bears, next to the Land of Birds."

"… Okay, you're shitting me with these names." Naruto said with dull eyes.

"I am not." Gaara simply answered.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with this journey with bizarre names?" Naruto said to himself. "Anyway, after Hoshi, where do we go from there?" Naruto asked.

"Can't say, unless you want me to cheat." Gaara said.

"Oh come on. We just found out a dangerous group that's now made us number one targets because so far we're the only real threat they'll come across now. We're going to be in a lot of fights which means we'll be wasting a lot of time while everyone continues on this race. Don't you think that's a good enough pass to tell use the route?" Naruto tried to convince Gaara.

Gaara looked to the blonde, and noticed that along with the Uzumaki, Darui and Chojuro were looking at him.

"I'll only inform on a bit of our route." Gaara said, which made Naruto grin his trademark grin. "After retrieving the scrolls from Hoshigakure, we travel to Kusagakure, there we head all the way to Iwa."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what about Ame?" Chojuro asked.

"They didn't want to have outsiders come into their village. They're a bit paranoid, but honestly we think there's something else up. Regardless, the race does not cut through Ame." Gaara said. "After Iwa, we head to Takigakure, then we get on a boat that will take us around the Land of Rice Fields to avoid a clash with Oto-nin." Naruto, Chojuro and Darui nodded, understanding the reason. "We'll land in Claw Country, where we'll charter another boat to get to Kiri."

"That part of the trip's going to be the most boring, isn't it?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed.

"… Probably." Gaara answered. "After Kiri… well… I think I've said enough." Gaara said.

"More than enough. This trip sounds like it's going to take months." Darui said.

"Everyone in the race has three months. That is the time limit." Gaara said.

"Wait… I'm confused. From what I remember, if we take the route you suggested, then we'll miss Kumo." Chojuro said.

"Trust me, we'll make it to Kumo." Gaara said.

"Wait, so Kiri comes after Kumo in our travel? What the hell? Why not go to Kumo first?" Naruto asked, completely confused.

"We'll probably be making a figure eight route once we get to Fang Country. Now the question it, where to after Kumo?" Darui spoke up.

"You'll see… in time." Gaara said with his arms crossed.

"Man, this whole race route is confusing." Naruto said with a pout and his eyes closed.

"Guess you're lucky to have us." Chojuro said with a smile.

"Guess so." Naruto said, opening his eyes and having his arms crossed. Naruto's eyes then softened. 'I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura are doing. Do they even miss me? I hope they don't come across these crazy Stand users.' Naruto wondered to himself. Naruto then realized something. "Hey guys… these Stand users… WHAT IF THEY'RE USING THIS RACE TO GET TO ALL THE VILLAGES?!" Naruto screamed in shock. The others remained silent as they stared at him. "Why aren't you guys shocked?!"

"Naruto… we kind of already figured that out." Chojuro said.

"Huh?"

"Ever since Jabs." Gaara answered.

"It's pretty obvious man." Darui said.

"Oh…" Naruto turned around, with his back facing them as he wrapped his arms around his knees. After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up again. "Thanks for not rubbing it in."

"No problem." Darui and Chojuro said in unison.

"Whoa, look out!" Darui shouted pointing ahead, but it was too late as the sand wave scooped up a person.

A kunoichi screamed as she was swooped up by a wave of sand and was slammed into a short person, who managed to catch her in their arms.

The looked to one another to notice they were staring into the eyes of the most annoying person they had the misfortune of coming across a third time.

"You Again!" Naruto and Kurotsuchi shouted with annoyed expressions.

Gaara suddenly stopped the wave, causing Naruto and Kurotsuchi to fly off.

"They failed to pay attention." Gaara said as the two screamed until they hit the sandy ground, rolling against it for a while, before they came to a halt. Luckily Naruto held Kurotsuchi tightly, so she didn't roll off and get hurt. Instead she was now on top of him.

Once she raised her head, she noticed that she was on top of the blonde. She blushed as he face was close to his, but then she got angry as she growled with gritting, now sharp, teeth.

"Jackass!" Kurotsuchi yelled as she started strangling Naruto in a comedic way, complete with the blonde's tongue out. Naruto's friends were just staring at the scene, not really showing any shock, surprise, or even amusement. They just seemed calm about it.

"I take it you guys have crossed paths with her before." Darui said.

"Yes. She's the Tsuchikage's daughter. She kind of butts heads with Naruto every time we see her so far." Chojuro said as they watched Kurotsuchi put Naruto in a headlock, then lift him up high and slam him into the ground.

"Sounds about right. Should we stop this? Cause I thought he'd stop this himself."

"Naruto has a tendency to be weak when he's in the presence of an angered woman." Gaara said as Kurotsuchi now was jumping up and down, stomping on Naruto's back.

"Man… that sucks." Darui said. The sand wave lowered back to ground level as the three now started walking over towards the two.

Kurotsuchi had Naruto in another headlock, but she suddenly put her gloved index finger into her mouth and then with an evil smirk, she stuck it into Naruto's ear, giving the blonde a Wet Willie, causing him to scream with an anime expression and tears while Kurotsuchi had a mischievous anime expression with a devious grin.

"Excuse me." Kurotsuchi turned to the three walking over. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Hell no! I keep bumping into you assholes!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she threw Naruto to the ground, making him go 'ow'. "Except you. You're new." Kurotsuchi said pointing at Darui.

"Sorry. I guess it's just fate." Chojuro said with a bashful smirk as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Screw fate." Kurotsuchi and Naruto said in unison. "Stop Copying Me!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she stomped on the top of Naruto's head.

"Quit Being Violent, You Crazy Woman!" Naruto shouted with an annoyed anime expression.

"Shut it!"

"Please get off our friend." Darui said.

"You're friends? You, a Kumo-nin, consider him a friend?" Kurotsuchi questioned with a dull, yet suspicious look.

"Yes. These guys helped me, so they're nakama." Darui said calmly.

"Hmph. What if I decide not to? What if I want to make him suffer more?" Kurotsuchi said with a half lidded eyes, her bottom lip out and her arms crossed.

'She's instigating again!' Naruto thought with annoyance as he glared up at her.

Darui suddenly grabbed the handle of his sword, unsheathe it, lifting it high up, alerting the others. Kurotsuchi got ready to perform hand seals, but suddenly Darui tossed the blade away, causing it to stab into the ground. Everyone looked to it, which caused Naruto to grin, while Gaara and Chojuro smirked.

"What was that supposed to-" suddenly Kurotsuchi when flying. "DO~~~!" Kurotsuchi screamed as she flew towards the sword, but once Darui snapped his fingers, she hit and skidded against the ground. She groaned with a frown as Darui walked over and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "What the hell kind of jutsu was that?!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she got up on her hands and knees.

"No jutsu." Darui took the sword out of the ground. He spun it up high and sheathe it back into the scabbard on his back. "Just a technique you'll never master." Darui said as he turned and walked away.

Kurotsuchi watched the tall Kumo-nin walk back to the others as Naruto got back up to his feet.

"Thanks Darui. That girl can be a pain in the ass." Naruto said dusting himself off.

"I don't get you. You have what has to be the most physically strongest Stand so far, can create your own battalion of clones and can use the Rasengan. How come she was too much for you?" Darui questioned.

'The Rasengan?! The Jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage?!' Kurotsuchi mentally yelled with shock.

"What can I say? Girls freak me out when they get pissed." Naruto said with a shrug.

"And so you'll never hit a girl?"

"I never said that. The only girl Uzumaki Naruto is never afraid to fight against is an evil one who pisses him off!" Naruto shouted, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

Kurotsuchi stared at the four with a serious, thinking look.

'That Kumo-nin is strong. He's proved that with that odd technique. From what he says, the blonde is a tough bastard. Even knowing that damn jutsu. No way would a Kumo-nin lie about that. I don't know what a Stand is, but who cares? From what I see, this team they formed has a pair of sword wielders, one from Kumo, the other from Kiri, a future kage and a blonde, irritating punk who can use the jutsu of Yondaime Hokage and can make several clones at once. This team… they sound like the toughest out there so far. And they're made up of shinobi from each village.' Kurotsuchi rubbed her chin with her index finger as she narrowed her eyes at them. 'I may not like the Konoha brat, but so far it seems I'll advance better in the race with these three. Swallow your pride Kurotsuchi! It's time to get… chummy.'

"Well now that that's done, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh boys!" They all looked over to Kurotsuchi to see her smiling and walking over to them, waving. "Sorry about the rough housing. I can get a little too rambunctious when I'm surprise." Kurotsuchi said with a 'friendly' smile. The boys looked to one another. "I got to say, for chumps, you guys got to be pretty strong."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with dull eyes.

"No what's with that look?" Kurotsuchi asked with her hands to her hips.

"Well, so far you've shown you don't like us and now you're getting chummy. You want something, now what is it?"

"Well, seeing as so far from what I can see, you guy seem like you could be a challenge to others. After all, you all are from each of the great hidden villages, but… you seem to be missing someone from Iwa." Kurotsuchi said with a smile and arms crossed.

"You want to join up?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I gladly accept! Let's go!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed with a grin as she walked pass the four, making them blink their eyes in surprise.

"Nani?! B-But-"

"We're burning daylight!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Kuso Onna~." (Damn woman) Naruto growled with annoyance and gritting teeth.

"Um… well, I guess we're a full set now." Chojuro said scratching the back of his head.

"And with her as the fifth? Dammit." Naruto growled as he glared at Kurotsuchi's retreating form.

"We'll have to deal with it. She is a tenacious one." Gaara said.

"But we're now targets of Stand users. Real dangerous ones. After all, our last opponent could split the air with his own." Darui said.

"True, but… the arrow. I can feel it moving in my gourd… and it's pointing at her." Gaara added, shocking the others. "I feel she'll become a Stand user soon enough."

"And by then she'll abandon us." Naruto said, turning his head back to Kurotsuchi.

"Then we'll have to make sure she stays in the group." Gaara said. Naruto, Chojuro and Darui looked to him. "This mysterious group will no doubt eliminate all Stand users that are not on their side. Like us, she'll become a target. The best plan of action is to keep her with us, so we'll have a better chance of survival. A group of Stand users is better than none."

"True." Darui said with a nod.

"Even though I'm not a Stand, I understand and I'll give it my all to help in any way to stop these guys from harming anyone and taking any lives they can." Chojuro said with a serious expression.

Naruto groaned with irritation, but he knew what Gaara said was right. Naruto turned his head back to Kurotsuchi's retreating form.

'As annoying as she is… I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I let her walk off, knowing the danger and just getting killed when I could have done something to hell. So I'm gonna make sure she doesn't get killed by these bastards.' Naruto thought with a serious expression. Kurotsuchi stopped and turned her head to see they hadn't moved, but mostly noticed Naruto staring at her.

"Are You Staring At My Ass, You Pervert?!" Kurotsuchi shouted with an annoyed anime face.

"Yeah Right! Like I would really stare at that thing!" Naruto shouted with an anime expression, pointing at Kurotsuchi's ass. Kurotsuchi growled as she suddenly charged at Naruto faster than sound itself as she punched and delivered a drop kick to Naruto's chest and now slid against the sand, using him as a surfboard, before starting to whale on him.

Gaara, Chojuro and Darui sighed at this.

"It's gonna be a long trip." Darui said.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Our four heroes and the new girl, who honestly we're not sure if we should qualify her as a hero yet, were now riding once again on the sand wave.

'I don't believe it. I could have been easily traveling the desert with these chuckle heads? Guess mom was right about being nice to those not from your home once in a while.' Kurotsuchi thought with a smirk as she laid back against the sand wave with her hands behind her head.

"Um, excuse me, Kurotsuchi-san." Kurotsuchi looked to see Chojuro was addressing her. "Um, we're not normal, even by shinobi standards."

"I can see that." Kurotsuchi said with dull eyes.

"Actually what I mean is, well… we're the only ones with… regular attributes around here." Chojuro said.

"Excuse me?" Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow.

"You see, Naruto-kun, Gaara-sama and Darui-san have… a different power, other than chakra."

"What power?" Kurotsuchi asked as she picked herself up on her hands.

"It's called Stands." Naruto answered.

"Sutando? I heard him mention you have that before." Kurotsuchi pointed her thumb to Darui, referring to what he said to Naruto earlier. "What's that, some sort of lazy ability where you just stand around while some invisible force kicks ass for you?"

The four males stared at her with wide eyes.

"In a way… yes." Naruto said. "But it's more than that! It takes lots of mental concentration to wield one and they're not invisible to everyone. Other Stand users can see them, which means they can avoid them."

"I see. So these Stands… you three have them. And is that what you used to send my flying to your sword?" Kurotsuchi asked, turning and pointing at Darui.

"Yeah. The best I can tell what my Stand did was that it was able to transmit eddy currents into my sword, making it into a magnet. And that's only one of its abilities." Darui briefly explained.

"I see. Now I have a question… do you think I'm stupid?" Kurotsuchi asked calmly. "That all sounds like horse-" suddenly she was levitated into the air. "What the hell?!" Kurotsuchi shouted. "What's going on?"

"This is my Stand. Golden Asura. If you were a Stand user, then you'd be able to see it." Naruto said with a smirk as he commanded Golden Asura to slowly start spinning Kurotsuchi around in its hands.

"What the? Hey! Stop It!" Kurotsuchi complained.

"Naruto, would you let her be?" Gaara asked with his arms crossed.

"Why? It just seems natural that she'd only believe us if-" suddenly he was punched in the noggin. "Ow!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the top of his head.

"Put me down you loser!" Kurotsuchi shouted with annoyance. Naruto groaned with annoyance as he commanded Golden Asura to gently put her down before it vanished. "So… ghosts that you can use to fight your battles. That's a new thing."

"They're not ghosts. They're manifestations of a person's mental strength and fighting spirit with unique abilities." Gaara briefly explained.

"So what's your Stand's ability?" Kurotsuchi asked with a dull look and her cheek resting on her hand.

"Better control over sand than myself. Can detect any nearby hazards in the sand."

"Lame~!" Kurotsuchi whined with boredom.

"Shape shifting."

"Okay, interesting."

"Can act as a compass, and make parts of its body into weapons. Also seeing as it's made of sand, when it get injured, the damage doesn't reflect upon myself like other Stands." Gaara finished explaining.

"Stand injuries can become your injuries?" Kurotsuchi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"At least when it comes to me, and that bastard we last fought." Naruto said.

"That sucks, so anyone can hurt it!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Actually, that's the thing. From our fight with Jabs, Naruto and I had discovered only a Stand can touch and harm another Stand, but Stands can still make contact with other beings." Gaara said.

"Wait… are you all telling me, that you can get one of these ghosts that can do strong and even crazy abilities, are invisible to everyone who doesn't have one themselves and the only ones who can stop you is another user?" Kurotsuchi asked to be clear, with wide eyes. Naruto, Gaara and Darui nodded. "Oh my sweet Kami, it's the perfect ability! You can get away with anything!" Kurotsuchi cheered as she started to laugh.

"That's not true. You can still be stopped by other Stand users." Naruto said.

"So what? If you idiots have really powerful ones, then imagine what I can get! I'll become unstoppable! I'll be able to take the hat from the old man easy! I'll be the first Tsuchikage with a Stand. Hell! I'll be the first kage with a Stand!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed with new pride.

"Hell no! I'll be the first kage with a Stand!" Naruto shouted.

"You wish!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she and Naruto got into each other's face, growling with gritting teeth and anime glares.

"Uh, guys… Gaara-sama's the one who's going to be Kazekage after the race… so that would mean he'll be the first kage to possess a Stand." Chojuro said. Naruto and Kurotsuchi now had their heads hanging and a gloomy aura surrounding them.

"Seriously? Dammit." Naruto whined.

"It wasn't enough to be the youngest, now he's got to be the first with a Stand. Bullshit." Kurotsuchi whined.

"Thanks a lot for burst out bubble Chojuro." Naruto said, lifting his head up a bit to reveal he had a pout a gloomy eyes with anime tears drops hanging from the side of his eyes.

Chojuro chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry guys. I just figured you'd want to remember now, instead of later on which could bum you out even-" suddenly the ground beneath the wave exploded, breaking apart. "Worse!"

The five shinobi landed onto the ground, quickly turning around to see the giant hole where the sand wave once was.

"What the hell?" Kurotsuchi spoke.

"Are we being attacked by another shinobi?" Chojuro asked.

"Or maybe…" Gaara started.

"Even worse." Darui said.

"Another Stand user!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oi! How do I get one of these Stands?" Kurotsuchi quickly asked, turning to Gaara and Chojuro.

"Well-" suddenly the earth itself started breaking apart from the hole, causing a cloud of earth's dust to rise as suddenly a trail of the ground breaking chasing after Chojuro, causing him to scream.

"Chojuro!" Naruto shouted.

"Power Station!" Darui shouted as he lifted his hand towards Chojuro as his Stand appeared. "The Heat Is On!" Darui shouted as his Stand hurried over towards Chojuro at the speed of light, grabbing the blue haired swordsman and tossed him away. 'It seems my Stand can only go faster than the speed of light when I use a lightning technique.' Darui thought, but suddenly a pair of large deep violet mechanical-like arms came out from the trail of the breaking ground and beat a barrage of punches into Power Station, causing Darui to shoot up into the air, bleeding from his mouth.

"Darui!" Chojuro screamed.

"He got hit!" Naruto shouted.

" **Sandstorm!** " Gaara yelled as he raised his hand, with his Stand appearing. Sandstorm extended its hand as a giant claw formed at the end of it and quickly hurried over and grabbed Darui.

Kurotsuchi looked at the sand claw with shock.

'Where the hell did that…'

Gaara sensed the ground beneath him start to break, so he quickly summoned sand from his gourd to create a cloud underneath him, helping him fly away in time. However something came from below, rushing at Gaara. Gaara quickly jumped away in time, and once the sand cloud was attacked by the figure, Gaara quickly had Sandstorm manipulate the sand to grab the being, with a mist of sand surrounding it.

"What is that?!" Kurotsuchi shouted, looking up to see something.

"I can see it!" Chojuro shouted as he looked to the thing as well. "Is… Is That A Stand?! It's Huge!" Chojuro shouted as what they managed to see was parts of a large figure with an armored body.

'My sand… so long as Sandstorm controls it, it can surround a Stand in a special sand that can allow non-stand users to see them. Best to remember that.' Gaara thought.

Suddenly the Stand broke free and rushed back into the ground.

"So it is a Stand." Darui said with some blood down the side of his lip.

"Chojuro! Kurotsuchi! It's heading right for you both!" Gaara shouted, alerting the two.

Chojuro and Kurotsuchi quickly jumped away in time to avoid a pair of fists punching through the ground they stood upon a moment ago. Once landing, a trail of breaking ground came at them.

"Hurry Kurotsuchi-san!" Chojuro shouted as the two quickly ran off.

"Split up!" Kurotsuchi shouted, before jumping away.

"What?" Chojuro looked to see she already jumped away, so he quickly did the same in the opposite direction. Kurotsuchi quickly jumped up to the top of a tree, but the Stand broke from the ground, charging into the tree, breaking it in half, causing her to fall off as the top part of the tree came down.

'Dammit!' Kurotsuchi mentally cursed with wide eyes. The Stand appeared above Kurotsuchi, but since she wasn't a Stand user she never noticed as the Stand rose its right hand in a karate chop and cocked its left fist back, ready to end her life. Luckily for her, Naruto quickly jumped up high into the air with Golden Asura, and caught her, wrapping his arms around her as he quickly had his body shield her just in case, as Golden Asura stopped in front of the Stand, with its arms in an X-block.

The Stand punched Golden Asura's arms and chopped it in the trapezius muscle, sending the Golden Stand flying with Naruto and Kurotsuchi in his arms into the ground. Naruto managed to turn around in the air in time, to save Kurotsuchi from the impact straight into the ground that he suffered for her. The two started falling into the new abyss below.

'Dammit! I didn't see a thing! Dammit! I need a Stand! I Hate Being Useless Like This!' Kurotsuchi mentally screamed.

Suddenly the arrow shot from Gaara's gourd, shocking everyone as it charged down towards Kurotsuchi and Naruto as they vanished into the darkness below.

"Naruto! Kurotsuchi-san!" Chojuro screamed.

" **The arrow…** " The Stand that attacked spoke. Suddenly it noticed a shadow looming over it. It turned to see Darui above it with Power Station ready.

" **DRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRA!** " Power Station punched the Stand with a barrage of punches. " **DRAB MAN!** " Power Station shouted as it punched the Stand, sending it rocketing into the ground, with red violet mechanical plates and pieces flying off its body.

It crashed right into the ground, causing a large dust cloud, as Darui landed onto the ground with Power Station behind him.

Chojuro ran over to the hole that Naruto and Kurotsuchi went into.

"Naruto-kun! Kurotsuchi-san!" Chojuro screamed as he got onto his knees and leaned over the edge, with his hands gripping the edge of the hole tightly. "Where are they?! What is this? Is this… is this a tunnel system?!"

"It appears so." Gaara said as he and Darui walked over to Chojuro.

"What… what in the world?"

"It planned this." Darui said, earning Chojuro's attention. "The Stand user knew we were coming, so in advance he or she prepared an underground system of tunnels. Makes sense why we don't sense him."

"Then let's hurry down!" Chojuro said getting to his feet.

"That's unwise. From what we can tell so far, this Stand works best underground. We go down there, we'll be stepping into the lion's den." Gaara said.

"But Naruto-kun and Kurotsuchi-san are down there!" Chojuro exclaimed, turning to Gaara.

"Yes. I can sense them. Or at least the arrow." Gaara said.

"Huh?" Chojuro said as he and Darui looked to the red head.

"My sand… I can sense it in the tunnels. Two sources. One is moving, the other is still. The one moving is that of the Stand and its user. The one still is the arrow. It's the best answer I can think of, with the arrow being in my gourd this whole time, and I had the enemy Stand encased in sand." Gaara said as he then lifted his hand. Sand particles came off of Darui, surprising the Kumo-nin and Chojuro, as the particles came to Gaara's hand and slid against his skin, then up his arm as it then returned to the gourd. "Ever particle of sand I can control and now thanks to Sandstorm, I can control them even more efficient. Even sense them."

"So… so you know where they might be!" Chojuro shouted.

"Yes. However, this is very dangerous." Gaara said as he extended his hand to the hole in the ground as out from his gourd, a stream of sand went down into the hole. "Once my sand finds them, it will be their guide. However, so long as they are down there with the Stand user, things will become dangerous and unpredictable. We can only hope for the best."

"But what do we do? We can't just hope for the best." Chojuro said.

"I'll try my best to lead them. Just be patient." Gaara said.

Chojuro's lip quivered as he was still worried.

Darui remained calm. He understood that this encounter will be a pain in so many ways. The best they could do for their friends was get them away from the Stand and find them a way out.

Simple as that.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Down in the dark abyss below, our blonde hero was lying on his back. He moaned in pain as he rubbed his head. Getting up he noticed that the whole place was dark.

"Kurotsuchi?" Naruto spoke up. "You there?"

"Sh."

"Kurotsuchi? Hey, you're still alive!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

"Sh! Idiot." Kurotsuchi whispered with annoyance.

"Thank Kami you're still alive. I got worried. Huh… I actually got worried for you." Suddenly a hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Shut it, you moron. Do I have to break your teeth to get you to zip it?" Kurotsuchi questioned, earning a shake of the head from the blonde. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled it off.

"So we're stuck here?"

"No duh. And no doubt with the enemy." Kurotsuchi said.

"I can't see. You got a light?" Naruto asked.

"No. But maybe that's good, since I can't see your face."

"Oh har har." Naruto said with a dull look and tone. "Man… I wish we could see." Naruto said. Suddenly a light started to appear. They both looked to see it was Golden Asura, shining light a lantern.

"Oh my sweet lord, what is that?" Kurotsuchi said with shock and wide eyes.

"Golden Asura!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

"That's Golden Asura? What the hell?! Is that thing on steroids?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

"Wait, you can see him?!" Naruto exclaimed with shock.

"Huh? Yeah, I can." Kurotsuchi said in surprise.

Naruto looked around, only to gasp.

"The arrow!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed the arrow by the shaft. "It must have stabbed you!"

"That makes sense. I felt something stab me in the back while we were falling." Kurotsuchi said with half lidded eyes as she rubbed her back. "Wait, why does that matter? Is thing the reason for Stands?"

"Yep." Naruto answered with a smile.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Kurotsuchi said with dull eyes. "So where did this thing come from?"

"Gaara keeps it in his gourd. After I got my Stand is came after Gaara on its own. Apparently this thing chooses people with strong wills to give them Stands."

"Makes sense. So how do I use one?" Kurotsuchi asked looking to her hands.

"… Hell if I know." Naruto said with a shrug.

"What the hell do you mean 'hell if you know'?!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Honestly the first time Golden Asura appeared was because I got pissed at my enemies at the time. Usually it's instinctual. From what I can tell so far, Golden Asura is controlled by my instincts, emotions and even my thoughts. Usually he reacts a lot when I get pissed off. Whenever I'm really angry at someone, he comes out." Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi blinked her eyes as she looked to Naruto.

"Stand, kick his ass." Kurotsuchi said pointing at Naruto with half-lidded eyes, causing Naruto to flinch in surprise.

"What the hell?! Why are pissed off at me?!"

"Because I got involved in this because of you."

"Well that's a strange way of saying 'thank you' to the guy who saved your life! Stands are no joke, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmph." Kurotsuchi crossed her arms and turned her head. "I knew I shouldn't have followed you guys."

"Well that's your fault! There's no one to blame but you!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut it before I really do kick your ass." Kurotsuchi said with narrowed eyes.

"Nuh uh. No way. You got no reason to be like this!" Naruto exclaimed as he got up to his feet. "You've been a pain in the ass this whole and right now you're pretty low on friends! I'm the only guy you got here."

"Just my luck." Kurotsuchi said with her eyes closed.

"Kuso onna~!" Naruto growled with a shaking fist and glare.

"What Was That?!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she got to her feet. "You wanna start something?!" Kurotsuchi shouted, bring her fist up.

"I'd kick your ass any time! But now's too difficult."

"Says who? Come on! I'll kick the crap out of you so bad your stool will be red for decades!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Sh, wait." Naruto said turning his head and have a finger up.

"Oh no, you wanna do this, then let's go! No way are you pulling that bullshit on me!" Kurotsuchi shouted, raising her fist up.

"No, I'm serious. I hear something." Naruto said with a serious expression, surprising Kurotsuchi.

"What is it? The Stand?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Not sure." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

Golden Asura got ready with its fist up. Naruto kept ready while Kurotsuchi remained still. Both failing to notice she was still holding Naruto by the collar. As they waited in anticipation, the sound got more audible as it came closer, causing Kurotsuchi's eyes to widen as she finally was hearing it.

As it came closer, it finally came into view.

"Is that… flying sand?" Kurotsuchi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Gaara's!" Naruto cheered with a grin as Golden Asura relaxed. However, suddenly the walls came together, shutting tight in between the teens and sand. The walls went to close in on Golden Asura, but luckily the Stand was strong enough to keep them from squishing him as it held them at bay. "Move!" Naruto shouted, as Kurotsuchi released him allowing them to run. Once they got two meters away, Golden Asura vanished and reappeared next to Naruto as the walls tried closing in to squish them. "Dammit! What the hell?!"

"It has to be that Stand! It can control everything around here! We're sitting ducks!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Oh~ dammit!" Naruto cursed as he and Kurotsuchi picked up the pace.

The two quickly sprinted down the tunnel, only to find a dead end.

"Dammit! There's no way out!" Kurotsuchi shouted as the crushing walls were getting closer.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"If we can't find a path out… then we'll just make a one!" Naruto shouted as Golden Asura cocked its fist back and punched the left wall so hard it immediately broke to pieces.

" **ORAORA!** " Golden Asura cried as it then started sending a barrage of punches, creating a new tunnel.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed a shocked Kurotsuchi's arm and ran off into the new tunnel.

'Holy crap. Is this the strength of a Stand?' Kurotsuchi thought as she stared at Golden Asura breaking through the earth like it was nothing with punches faster than the eye could track.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Gaara eyes narrowed as he stared into the hole.

"Anything?" Chojuro asked.

"Yes, but I was blocked off. The Stand user has complete control down there." Gaara said. His eyes widened a bit as he sensed the arrow, or at least the sand particles on it, moving away. "They're on the move." Gaara said, turning to a certain direction. Gaara started running with Chojuro and Darui following, but suddenly the earth broke apart, causing them to halt.

Suddenly fists of earth came out and charged at them. The three widened their eyes before contact, but luckily Gaara's sand reacted quickly.

Consuming them, the sand shot into the sky, avoiding the earth fists, before shapeshifting into a winged dragon version of Sandstorm.

"Whoa~." Chojuro said in shock and amazement as he, Darui and Gaara were on the Sandstorm Dragon.

"Nothing will stop us from helping our friends." Gaara said as he commanded Sandstorm Dragon to fly towards where he sensed the arrow.

"Uh, Darui-san… is this… Gaara-sama's Stand?" Chojuro asked.

"It looks like it, except it's now a dragon instead of looking human-like." Darui said.

"Do you think… his Stand is a bit… over powered?" Chojuro asked.

"… Maybe."

.

J

O

J

O

.

Below in the ground, Golden Asura continued to beat a new tunnel with Naruto, still holding Kurotsuchi by the wrist, continued to follow, dragging Kurotsuchi with him.

"Do you have a plan?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Not really. Just stay alive." Naruto said.

"That's not a plan, that's a goal!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Well if you have a plan then I'd like to hear it!" Naruto shouted, turning his head to Kurotsuchi.

Suddenly a giant long snouted sharp toothed dragon head made of earth popped out in front of Golden Asura, shocking it along with its user and Kurotsuchi, as it then bit down on Golden Asura's arm, causing new wounds as blood went flying. Naruto groaned with pain as his arm, which was the one connected to the hand holding Kurotsuchi, bled with the same wounds reflected from the Stand. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as she saw blood coming out the end of Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto grabbed Kurotsuchi with both arms as he and his Stand jumped back from the dragon head made of earth. The Dragon head charged as it readied to bite again

"Here it comes!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura quickly grabbed both the jaws of earth dragon head, holding it in place, keeping it from biting.

"Stay strong Golden Asura." Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi's ears perked as she heard a feint yet booming noise behind them.

"Dammit! Those closing walls are still coming!" Kurotsuchi shouted, looking back behind them, which was still dark with shadows.

Naruto turned his head, but suddenly the earth dragon head extended out a spike from its mouth, acting like a tongue that stabbed into the bottom left of Golden Asura's abdomen. Naruto's eyes widened with pain as he felt a new wound, coughing up some blood. Naruto growled with gritted teeth and an angry glare.

"ORA!" Naruto screamed with rage as Golden Asura slammed both jaws shut with such strength that the spiked tongue and even the sharp teeth broke apart.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura slammed its fist into the top of the dragon's head, breaking a new hole right into it, before sending complete barrage of lightning fast punches. " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura succeeded in leaving the dragon head into rubble.

Naruto sighed as he and Golden Asura relaxed.

"Here they come!" Kurotsuchi shouted. Naruto turned his head back again to see the closing walls slamming their way towards them. Naruto growled a bit as Golden Asura turned around, ready to assist, but suddenly several spikes shot from the wall where the earth dragon head came from and stabbed into various spot on Golden Asura's body.

Naruto's eyes widened as blood came out his body, through the clothing and he cough up blood.

"Naruto!" Kurotsuchi screamed the blonde's name with fear and concern.

Naruto's eyes became shadowed and his teeth gritting with rage. He screamed.

"ORA!"

His Stand turned blood red as a red aura surrounded both the Stand and its master. Golden Asura then started punching everything within the tunnel around Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

The walls and spears were broken apart with ease, but sadly Golden Asura, or Red Asura at this case, was going crazy, damaging the entire tunnel causing it to shake and cause it to cave in.

"Naruto! Naruto, Your Stand Is Going Crazy! It's Causing a Cave In You Fool!" Kurotsuchi screamed, but Naruto wasn't listening. He was so pissed that his emotions took control. All he could hear was ringing as he saw red. The cave was breaking apart, ready to crush the two shinobi. Kurotsuchi screamed as she suddenly hugged Naruto, causing him to flinch in surprise as Golden Asura vanished. "I Don't Want To Die! Not Before Becoming Tsuchikage!" Kurotsuchi screamed with her eyes closed as she hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto gasped. He blinked his eyes. He stared at her. The fear on her face. The fear of dying… failing to achieve a very important dream.

He had that look sometimes.

Naruto finally noticed that the tunnel was ready to cave in.

'Shit! I did this!' Naruto thought. " **Golden Asura!** " Naruto shouted, causing his Stand, now Golden once more, to appear.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura punched the ground beneath them, causing it to break apart, before continuing with a barrage. " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

Suddenly the ground broke open into a new hole, which Naruto and Kurotsuchi fell into.

Naruto held Kurotsuchi close as they were falling. Naruto noticed that they were in a very different part of the underground. For one, it wasn't a cave, it was a cavern. And two, it was really colorful and kind of bright.

As they were falling, Naruto finally noticed that the cavern was filled with large shining bright colorful crystals. Of red, blue, green, orange, purple; there were many crystals of different colors in the cavern. Naruto was so entranced by the sight. It was one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen in his life.

'Beautiful.' Naruto thought. However he didn't notice that he and Kurotsuchi were descending towards large crystals underneath them, ready to stab at them. Kurotsuchi screamed as her arm and leg got deep gashes from the tip of one of the crystals, breaking Naruto out of his trance.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura quickly kicked off the giant crystal, breaking it apart upon contact as Naruto and Kurotsuchi flew away, ending up skipping across a lake in the cavern, like a rock thrown by a person lakeside. They soon were in the water, with Kurotsuchi's blood swam within the lake.

Naruto swam up, bring his and Kurotsuchi's head above the water's surface. Swimming to the other side, Naruto place Kurotsuchi off the water before getting out of the water himself. Naruto sighed as he sat cross legged.

Kurotsuchi panted on her hands and knees. She flinched feeling her arm and leg bleed profoundly. She growled as she was now pissed.

"Well thanks a lot, Leaf Blower!" Kurotsuchi shouted, turning to Naruto, who had his back to him. "We're lost underground, and now we're in a deeper hole thanks to you! You almost killed us!"

"I know." Naruto simply said.

"You're supposed to be really strong, aren't you? That Kumo-nin praised you, and yet you still look green to me with that Golden muscle headed ghost." Kurotsuchi said. "How long have you even had it?"

"So far… I've had Golden Asura almost two hours after the race started."

"Yesterday?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she got to her feet, but flinched a bit, regretting it as he leg and arm squirted some blood, alerting Naruto. "You mean to tell me, I've been traveling with shinobi who are still green when it comes to this?! And there are others who have these powers and now I'm stuck in a situation where I'm going to be killed by one?!" Kurotsuchi shouted, but her blood was pouring out a bit more and squirting out becomes of her anger increasing her blow flow. "Just great! Just fucking great!"

"Calm down." Naruto calmly said.

"Don't order me around! You've been a pain in my ass since day one! Your teammates… no wonder they abandoned you! You're a loser! You're reckless, stupid, loud, annoying, and way in over your head." Kurotsuchi shouted pointing at Naruto. "You're… you're… a total hopeless case!" Kurotsuchi shouted, but suddenly Naruto grabbed her hand, surprising her.

Naruto's eyes were shadowed. He stood up, now in front of Kurotsuchi, gently holding her hand. Kurotsuchi stared at him, wondering what he was up to. Naruto slowly brought up his hand.

"Hold still." Naruto softly spoke as he was starting to slowly extend his hand toward her. Kurotsuchi stared at him as his hand slowly came closer to the side of her head. As she felt the tip of his fingers brush against her cheek, causing her eyes to widen.

'Is he… is he thinking of… kissing me?!' Kurotsuchi thought with shock. He heart started to race and her cheeks heating up turning pink. Kurotsuchi was nervous. She gulped as she didn't know what to do. Sure she wanted to beat him. I mean after all, he is a shinobi from Konoha and now he's probably about to steal her first kiss? That pisses her off! But… but she couldn't move. She was frozen with her eyes widen. She wanted to make a fist and punch him, but she couldn't. She was there, frozen and staring at the blonde in front of her. Suddenly her lips started puckering up as her eyes started to slowly close. 'What… what am I doing? I'm proud! Too proud to be taken advantage of by the Seed Sucker!' Kurotsuchi thought, but her cheeks then reddened. 'But… but I wonder… what it feels like? Is it… nice? I… wonder.' Kurotsuchi closed her eyes as her lips were puckered. Naruto's hand slowly came near and… grabbed Kurotsuchi's bleeding arm, right where the gash is. Kurotsuchi flinched with gritting teeth. 'Damn! Crappy Konoha-nin is getting his sick pleasure of harming me! Bastard!' Kurotsuchi thought, but she suddenly felt her wound close up, making her look to her arm to see it glow gold for a moment, before it was healed. "Na… nani?" Kurotsuchi looked to her arm in shock and amazement. Naruto knelt down and grabbed Kurotsuchi's leg, causing her to flinch again, but she looked in awe as a golden aura surrounded her leg, healing it. "What in the…"

"Golden Asura. It's able to heal any injuries." Naruto said before releasing Kurotsuchi's leg; all healed now.

"Sugoi." Kurotsuchi whispered with amazement.

Naruto walked over towards the lake, brought his hands together, taking up water in them and brought them to his mouth, drinking up some of the lake's water. Kurotsuchi stared at him with shining eyes, as she felt a sense of… what is that? Ad… admiration? Appreciation?

" **You know her blood was in that water."** Kyuubi said within Naruto's head, causing the blonde's eyes to widen, before spitting out the water comically.

"Ugh! I forgot about the blood." Naruto said wiping, breaking Kurotsuchi out of her trance, shaking her head free of it.

"O… oi… Konoha-nin." Kurotsuchi spoke, causing Naruto to turn his head to her. "Th-thanks… for healing me." Kurotsuchi said with her eyes looking away with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she pouted.

"No problem." Naruto said.

"But don't think that means I owe you anything! And I'm not worthy of pity!" Kurotsuchi quickly shouted, pointing at Naruto. Naruto normally would have argued, but he remained calm and silent, staring at her. Kurotsuchi retracted her hand a bit as she felt uncomfortable now. She expected him to yell back at her, starting an argument, but he was just staring at her in silence.

She didn't like it. She felt so… weirded out by it. Then again, who could blame her, since all they've been doing since they first met was argue.

"You're just like me." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow.

"I would have done something similar to what you did to someone I don't get along with. We're kind of alike." Naruto said.

"Pfft. Yeah right. Like I'd have anything in common with you." Kurotsuchi said with a pout as she turned her head and had her arms crossed.

"I get how you feel about being the kage of your village." Naruto said turning back to the water. With his back turned, Kurotsuchi had the guts to look back at him. "I don't want to die either before becoming Hokage. It's a real important dream of mine. I'm not liked by my village."

"I wonder why?" Kurotsuchi mumbled with sarcasm.

"I'm the Kyuubi jinchuriki."

"Oh." Kurotsuchi said with wide eyes.

"A lot of people don't like me. They ignore me, glare at me, sometimes insult me and attack me, but it's rare nowadays. Actually the last part probably won't be happening again because I can kick their asses." Naruto said.

"That may be true, but they have no right to hurt one of their own. You know, unless you really deserve it." Kurotsuchi said.

"When I was a kid, hell no. Nowadays, I understand because I don't really think before talking and I like pranking people. Hell, on the day of the academy finals I managed to paint the entire Hokage monument in the middle of the day with my old orange jumpsuit and I was not noticed until the day was done." Naruto said, turning his head to her.

"No~." Kurotsuchi said with shock.

"No lie." Naruto said with a grin.

"How long did it take?"

"Three hours."

"And they never noticed you until it was too late?! Jeez, your village security is too lax."

"I know, right? If a baka like me could paint those huge stone faces without being seen and escape higher ranking shinobi, including ANBU, then what the hell? My village must suck at times." Naruto said with a grin making Kurotsuchi laugh.

"Or maybe you're just that good." Kurotsuchi said with a grin. Naruto looked to her in surprise, as she realized what she said, making her blush as she looked away.

"Did you just compliment me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" Kurotsuchi shouted with an annoyed expression.

"… So why do you wanna become Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked.

"Mind your own damn business!" Kurotsuchi said as she quickly turned around; her back now facing him. Naruto blinked at her behavior. He should start slow.

"Well… I want to become Hokage because I want to be accepted by everyone." Naruto said.

"That's stupid!" Kurotsuchi shouted, turning to Naruto. "You don't become Hokage then be respected. You have to earn everyone's respect first to become a kage." Kurotsuchi said, shocking Naruto. "You think just because you become strong that you'll become kage? Well you're wrong! It takes more than that to become a kage. You need smarts, know how, lots of training, patience."

"You don't even have that one."

"Shut up!" Kurotsuchi shouted with annoyance. "My point is that you'll get nowhere if that's how you see as the way to become Hokage. It's not just the higher ups that decide to make you a kage, but also the love, respect and trust of the villagers. You want to be kage, then switch the goal around!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

Naruto stared at her with shimmering eyes.

"So what you're saying is… it's not being kage that makes people respect you… but it's the people that make you a kage." Naruto said.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying. My ji-san taught me that." Kurotsuchi said with her arms crossed as her eyes looked down.

"… So why do you want to be Tsuchikage?" Naruto asked. Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes as she looked to the ground. Naruto looked to her eyes and noticed some hidden emotions. "It's because you want to prove yourself, right?"

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone!" Kurotsuchi shouted, jabbing her thumb to her chest.

"But to yourself." Naruto said, shocking Kurotsuchi. "I know that feeling. In truth, I don't have a high opinion of myself. Whenever I boast about myself… I think I do it sometimes to convince myself more than anyone else." Naruto softly said.

Kurotsuchi stared at him with wide eyes. Her eyes softened as she turned her head.

"So… so… you're so lame." Kurotsuchi said as she shed a tear, but it was quickly wiped away.

"I saw it." Naruto spoke.

"Shut it. So you're good with character. Screw you." Kurotsuchi said with a pout.

"No, I mean… your Stand. I saw its hand." Naruto said, shocking Kurotsuchi.

"You… you did?" Kurotsuchi asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "What did it look like?"

"It looked like it had rings wrapped around the joints of each finger, studs on the knuckles, some weird design on the back of its hands and it was white grey." Naruto said.

"My Stand…" Kurotsuchi looked to her right hand.

"You thought of a name for it?" Naruto asked, causing Kurotsuchi to look to him.

Suddenly a hole from the top of the cavern broke open, causing the Naruto and Kurotsuchi to look to see a giant violet red crystal shot right at them. Naruto quickly reacted by summoning his Stand.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura punched the crystal, breaking it to pieces.

'No way! That crystal was coming at us at over three hundred miles per hour and his Stand was easily able to destroy it to pieces with one punch? What the Hell?!' Kurotsuchi thought with shock.

Naruto quickly ran at her and picked her up bridal style right before more giant crystals shot at them from above. Naruto ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge them, but he had to rely on Golden Asura breaking them apart as he ran. Naruto noticed an enormous turquoise colored crystal. Quickly sprinting over, he quickly managed to run around it, using it as a shield from the other crystals, smaller scale compared to it.

Naruto panted as he slowly leaned his head out a bit to see if anything else was coming. There were multiple holes above thanks to the crystals. Naruto kept a keen eye. He glanced over to the other side, in case anything came from that ceiling.

Not wanting to take the chance, Naruto had Golden Asura grabbed a piece of the enormous crystal and with some effort, broke it off and spun it in its hands in a windmill motion at a speedy pace.

'It's so strong.' Kurotsuchi thought with wide eyes as she stared at Golden Asura, who stopped spinning the crystal with a calm 'Ora'.

Naruto leaned his head out a bit again, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he saw something come out of one of the holes.

It was large and wide. Wider than Golden Asura.

It was red violet machine-like Stand. At least it looked more machine. It was a mechanical humanoid type of Stand. It's face was oval shaped with thin black lips, with two lines connected to the sides of the very thin mouth and going down to the lower jaw, side oval shaped golden eyes with vertical line designs over the eyes, and two black triangles at the outer sides of the eyes and were curved up. On the right side of its forehead it had purple outlined diamonds, with one large one having two smaller diamonds connected to it with them wrapped around the outlines; one of the smaller diamonds was wrapped around the bottom right of the larger diamond and the other one was wrapped around the top left of it. It had semi-cylinder bulk shoulder pads, skinny biceps, but its entire forearms were bulky round cylinder shaped, like turbine engines, with bulk three fingered hands. It had a barrel chested armor pieces, armored crotch armor and slim muscular humanoid legs with boots that extended halfway up the calve, with long crystal-like spikes protruding from the back of the boots and the chest armor, with two mid-length ones on each boot and four long larger ones coming out of the back of the chest plate armor. Its abdomen was exposed, but thin bars connected to both the chest and crotch plate armors surrounded it, looking like the stomach was surrounded by a bird cage, and finally it had tassels connected to the crotch plate, hanging off the waist.

It looked around the area, turning its head to scan the entire area.

" **Don't see them.** " The Stand spoke, with a gentle male voice. The Stand noticed crystal shards scattered around the area, making it smirk. " **I know you are here~. From the look of all these broken pieces, your Stand protected you very well. A very powerful one, seeing as these crystals were shot at roughing about three hundred miles per hours.** "

'Knew it.' Kurotsuchi thought.

" **Allow me to warn you that under here, below ground level, I am your worst nightmare.** " The Stand spoke with a smug, yet menacing smile. " **Seeing as I am confident in your death and even if you survive there are many more Stand users you must face, I will introduce myself. My real name is Nico Reed, and the Stand I possess is known as Velvet Underground. And I can see through this Stand. Can you do the same with yours?** " The Stand now known as Velvet Underground boasted at the end with smug superiority.

'He can see through his Stand? Can I do that? Not the best time to test it out though.' Naruto thought. 'Although… the way he said it. His tone. It sounds like it's a rare trait. So most likely I can't see what Golden Asura sees.' Naruto deduced. 'I wonder how that works. I have to see for my Stand to know where to be, and what to punch, but it seems to have a mind of its own. Is he some sort of split personality?'

(This is something I've always wondered when I was younger. Probably last year I wondered this. Oh and the namesake of Nico Reed is a combination of Nico and Lou Reed, who were both vocalists and songwriters, with Reed also being guitarist, of the band The Velvet Underground, which is of course the namesake for Nico Reed's Stand.)

"Psst. What do we do?" Kurotsuchi whispered.

"Not sure." Naruto said as he thought things over. "Our objective is to get to the surface, but first we need to get out of here." Naruto thought things over. He looked to Golden Asura and nodded.

Golden Asura broke a piece off of its crystal weapon. Naruto placed Kurotsuchi down next to him, before slowly creeping to the side of the crystal. Leaning his head over, he narrowed his eyes at the Stand. Golden Asura quickly moved out in the open and threw crystal piece at Velvet Underground at high speed.

Velvet Underground's eyes widened seeing the sharp piece coming at it. It quickly moved to the side, summoning a crystal shield to its arm, managing to block it, but the shield broke upon impact as the piece managed to scratch up the unarmored part of its armor, causing blood to fly out.

" **Totemo Tsuyoi.** " (So Strong) Velvet Underground said with shock. Suddenly it heard shots fired to the side making it look to see two small shards of crystals shot at it like bullets. It managed to dodge one, but the second one managed to nick the side of it head, causing a squirt of blood. Velvet Underground's eyes widened as it saw Naruto with Golden Asura pouncing straight at him, ready to deliver a beat down. " **But still so naïve!** " Velvet Underground grinned as it opened both its hands as a glow came from them and out shot large crystals at the two at point blank range. Golden Asura managed to break one apart with a punch, but Naruto had the other stabbed right through his stomach. Luckily Naruto dispersed into a cloud of smoke as Golden Asura vanished. " **Oh… I guess you're not so dumb after all.** " Velvet Underground said with a pout.

Suddenly a kunai with a bomb tag attached to it charged straight at Velvet Underground, but the Stand was unfazed by the attack. It allowed the kunai bomb to come at it, as it exploded right when it was at point blank range.

" **Tsk, tsk. Don't you know Stand's cannot be harmed?** " Velvet Underground questioned with fake concern as it swatted away the smoke caused by the explosion.

"Yeah I Do!" Velvet Underground looked with wide eyes to see Naruto out in the open as Golden Asura lifted a huge pink crystal over itself and with all its might, threw it at Velvet Underground. Velvet Underground quickly moved to the side, while creating a shield just in case to avoid serious damage, but as the crystal got close, it exploded into a cloud of smoke and out came a grinning Naruto clone, shocking Velvet Underground as Golden Asura appeared in next to the clone with its fist cocked back.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura sent a hard punch that broke the shield apart and slammed right into the bird caged abdomen of the Stand, punching right through the bars and landing a hard punch right into the ribs of the Stand, causing its eyes to widen in pain. " **ORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura roared as it delivered a barrage of punches into Velvet Underground.

' **Totemo Tsuyoi!** ' (So Strong!) Velvet Underground thought. Suddenly its body surrounded itself with small little crystals, looking like the spikes of a pufferfish, before it shot them all out, stabbing into Golden Asura who managed to block it in time before it did some serious damage, but it had to disappear as the clone died. Velvet Underground went flying and hit a wall. It panted as it felt its body in pain. ' **Totemo Tsuyoi. Totemo Tsuyoi!** ' (So Strong. So Strong!)

Naruto growled a bit as he held his bleeding arm, with his jacket sleeve rolled up.

"Are you alright?" Kurotsuchi asked with worry.

"Yeah. Golden Asura's fast and tough, so not much to worry about." Naruto said as he focused some of the fox's chakra to heal the wounds on his arm, surprising Kurotsuchi. "So far I can tell that its combat is based around crystal manipulation. It can make them, shaped them, surround itself it them, and shoot them. Add that with what it could do in the tunnels and we're dealing with one tough Stand." Naruto said.

"What happened in the tunnels could have been caused by superior earth jutsu. We don't know if it was caused by the Stand." Kurotsuchi said.

"Good point. So far these enemies I've faced with the others weren't genin, but Chunin to Jonin rank posing as some." Naruto said, shocking Kurotsuchi.

"You faced off against Jonin level shinobi?" Kurotsuchi questioned with shock and disbelief.

"Yeah. Wasn't easy, but I'm lucky I had Golden Asura, along with my friends." Naruto said.

"Your Stand's really that strong, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"And your friends… they're strong too."

"Uh huh."

"And you trust them… even though they're from different villages." Naruto nodded. "And what if they were weak?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I'd still trust them. They never left my side, even when things were bleak." Naruto said.

"And you do the same for them." Kurotsuchi softly said. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"For all you guys." Naruto said with a smile, shocking Kurotsuchi.

Despite all the crap she said to him and antagonizing him every time they crossed paths, he's really willing to protect her with his life? Does he consider her… a friend? For some reason… his smile made her feel safe along with the look in his eyes. He just seemed so… warm, inside and out. She admired that.

Without even knowing it… she was blushing.

Suddenly the two heard a rumbling sound, and felt the earth shake. The enormous crystal behind them started to raise into the air, shocking the two. As it rose up high, Velvet Underground floated above it.

" **Of course you two would have hid behind the biggest object. Haji, haji, haji.** " (Shame, shame, shame) Velvet Underground said shaking its head. It shot its hand down to its targets, causing the enormous crystal to come charging at them.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi stared in horror as the enormous crystal came at them. Kurotsuchi hugged Naruto, closing her eyes, afraid of impact, but luckily Naruto was still focused.

" **Golden Asura!** " Naruto summoned his Stand in front of him.

Golden Asura quickly reared its fist back and sent it flying into the tip of the enormous crystal, actually breaking it.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura chanted as it was breaking apart the charging crystal with its fists.

' **Unbelievable. The Stand is this powerful and fast? How dangerous.** ' Velvet Underground thought. ' **However… I still have a few tricks.** ' Velvet Underground extended its hand down as suddenly spikes of crystals came from the ground below, stabbing into Naruto's feet and ankles.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Kurotsuchi gasped, noticing what had happened.

"ORA!" Naruto screamed as Golden Asura continued its assault on the enormous crystal.

' **Amazing. Despite the pain, he's still able to continue focusing on the task at hand. His mental strength is phenomenal. However I still must end you. Nothing sadder in this world than wasted talent.** ' Velvet Underground quickly summoned more spiked from the ground, but these ones were long and extended to stab into Naruto's back.

Kurotsuchi's eye widened as she saw everything in slow motion. Seeing the long spikes come at Naruto, ready to literally backstab him while he focused all his energy on destroying the even greater crystal in front of them with Golden Asura. Kurotsuchi suddenly developed a fiery glare as new determination lit within her soul.

'Hell No!' Kurotsuchi thought as she released Naruto and got behind him, intent on taking the hit for him. 'This is the least I can do for you. Thanks for not leaving me behind. You're not a bad guy.' Kurotsuchi thought as she closed her eyes, waiting to die via turning into pin cushion.

However… it did not came. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. In front of her were a pair of hands fitting Naruto's description.

'The hands… those are my Stand's hands!' Kurotsuchi mentally cheered.

Like Naruto said, its body color was white grey, had rings wrapped around its finger joints, studs on the knuckles and the weird design he was talking about on the back of the hands were emblems of atoms. The arms also had double helix designs on the back of them, looking like DNA strands.

Kurotsuchi stared at them in amazement, but when she looked to what they were doing, she gasped. The crystals in front of the Stand's hands were disintegrating. No… no they weren't disintegrating. The particles were still lingering. With a thought she had some of the particles take a new shape. They now became a multicolored crystal kunai. Kurotsuchi blinked her eyes as she took it in hand. She looked to the other particles and concentrated. She couldn't disintegrate them, but she was able to scatter them away, far apart from one another.

Kurotsuchi looked to the kunai, blinking. She nodded with interest.

"Cool." Kurotsuchi simply said calmly.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura continued its barrage until the last bit of the enormous crystal broke apart, but Velvet Underground was above Naruto's head ready to crush it with its large fist.

" **HAJI!** " Velvet Underground shouted, ready to slam its fist down, but Kurotsuchi quickly used her Stand to throw the shuriken at Velvet Underground. Velvet Underground quickly moved its head to the side out of instinct, but the kunai managed to stab the Stand right in temple, making the Stand scream in pain. Naruto finally managed to notice Velvet Underground above him. " **B-B-BAKANA! Only Stands Can Hurt Other Stands!** " Velvet Underground screamed.

"You mean like this?" Naruto rhetorically asked as Golden Asura quickly rose up and slammed its fist into Velvet Underground's face, causing blood to fly.

" **ORAORA!** " Golden Asura sent a small barrage that sent Velvet Underground flying up with some of its chest armor cracking from the punches. Velvet Underground was sent into the ceiling, indenting into it.

" **Ts… Tsuyoi. Totemo Tsuyoi!** " Velvet Underground said with pain. Hearing poofing sounds, Velvet Underground noticed a tower of clones made by Naruto, rising until one of the Narutos were right below it.

The Naruto in front of the Stand pointed his finger in front the Stand's face.

"Don't blink." Naruto said.

Suddenly Golden Asura appeared at the bottom, next to the Naruto at the bottom, but then started rising up the tower at a fast speed.

' **NANI O?! (WHAT THE?!) HE'S USING THE CLONES AS A LADDER TO CLIMB UP HERE! INCREASING ITS RANGE!** ' Velvet Underground thought with wide shocked eyes.

'Holy crap.' Kurotsuchi thought with wide eyes looking up at Golden Asura, then looking to Naruto, who was at the bottom. 'He's a Genius!'

" **ORA~!** " Golden Asura roared with a fist cocked back. Velvet Underground quickly cocked its right fist back and thrust it forward as Golden Asura made it to the top. Golden Asura thrust its fist forward, meeting Velvet Underground's fist, breaking it apart, causing mechanical pieces flying off revealing a normal fist with studs on the knuckles, with the hand itself bleeding as it cracked from impact. Velvet Underground scream as its fist slammed into the ceiling atop. " **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** "

Golden Asura punched Velvet Underground with such a powerful barrage that the pieces of armor it wore broke apart, revealing a slim figure.

' **I'M GONNA GET KILLED IF I STAY ANY LONGER!** ' Velvet Underground thought. " **Return! Velvet Underground!** " Velvet Underground/Nico Reed screamed as it disappeared.

Once Velvet Underground disappeared, Golden Asura ended its assault and vanished.

"That's it. For now anyway." Naruto said.

"Naruto! That was awesome!" Kurotsuchi cheered with amazement.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smiling, turning to Kurotsuchi, but something fell to the ground, making them look to see it was the multicolored crystal kunai that Kurotsuchi created. "What's that?" Naruto asked.

"A crystal kunai. What's it look to you?" Kurotsuchi said taking the multicolor crystal kunai in hand.

"How did… where did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"Made it myself." Kurotsuchi said with a grin and a wink as her Stand's left hand appeared over her left eye, doing a sideways victory sign over the left winking eye.

"No way. Your Stand can do that?!" Naruto exclaimed with amazement.

"Yep. Saved you from getting stabbed in the back by crystals. Apparently my Stand has the same abilities as my ji-san." Kurotsuchi said with a cocky smile and arms crossed.

"And what ability is that?" Naruto asked.

"Guess I should have known a genin from Konoha wouldn't know. His ability-" suddenly the ground started to shake. "Uh oh."

"Climb!" Naruto shouted to Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi went to the tower of clones, but suddenly she was grabbed by the back of her shirt. She looked to see it was Golden Asura. Golden Asura revved its arm back and threw Kurotsuchi towards the top of the tower, with her screaming with tears coming out the side of her eyes all the way up. Kurotsuchi managed to grab onto one of the clones near the top of the tower. Kurotsuchi hurried to the top and jumped onto the ceiling, now standing on it.

"Naruto, hurry!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

The ground started to crack. Once Naruto looked down, crystals shot from the ground, acting as a new spit pit trap. However, Golden Asura managed to save Naruto by quickly grabbing him by the back of his shirt and started climbing up the top of the tower. As the clones started falling, Golden Asura quickly threw Naruto up towards Kurotsuchi before vanishing.

Naruto extended his hand up. Thankfully Kurotsuchi grabbed his hand and quickly swung him up so his feet could attach to the ceiling.

"The crystals! They're rising up!" Kurotsuchi shouted, noticing the crystal were reaching up to the ceiling.

" **Golden Asura!** " Naruto screamed as his Stand reappeared and started punching the ceiling.

" **ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura chanted as he was digging a new tunnel with his punches.

"Let's Go!" Naruto shouted as he started crawling through the hole, climbing up it with Kurotsuchi following behind. The two hurried up as the whole cavern was now filled with countless sharp crystals.

.

J

O

J

O

.

The sun was setting as our other heroes were still flying above the ground level, staying at a certain point.

"Anything?" Darui asked.

"I sense blood on the sands." Gaara said, surprising the two, worrying them.

"Wh-who's?" Chojuro asked with worry and concern.

"I believe it was from the Stand. The mass and shape were different from the arrow." Gaara said, causing Chojuro to sigh with relief.

"What about the arrow?" Darui asked.

"It's climbing up. However our friends were sent lower into a cavern of some sorts. They'll be back in the tunnels." Gaara said.

"Good." Chojuro said.

"They're still in danger." Darui said.

"Yes. This Stand has complete control so long as they're underground. How they survived this long is amazing." Gaara said.

"It's all thanks to Naruto, right?" Chojuro asked.

"I'm not sure. For all we know, Kurotsuchi could be doing most of the work. I can only sense them by the sand particles and track their movements. I can't sense what is happening below, but I can know where they are and who dies." Gaara said.

Chojuro's breathing hitched with fear at that last part.

"Kami, please be with them." Darui said looking down to the ground.

.

J

O

J

O

.

Golden Asura managed to break through the earth, making it into a tunnel, before vanishing.

Naruto quickly climbed out, panting, and once out he reached his hand into the tunnel and took Kurotsuchi by the hand, lifting her out of the hole.

Their backs hit the ground. They panted as they rested side by side.

"That was intense." Kurotsuchi said.

"Yep." Naruto said with his hand over his chest as his breathing eased. Kurotsuchi suddenly smack her fist against his stomach, making him go 'oof', and hold his stomach.

"Thanks for letting me go first." Kurotsuchi said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I couldn't take the chance. I have to keep close to my Stand. Its range is only two meters." Naruto said, rubbing his stomach.

"Wait, these things have a range? Seriously?" Kurotsuchi questioned with new annoyance.

"Sadly. Even Stands can't come without limits. In my fight with Jabs, he said that since my Stand is so powerful, its range is short. Apparently the stronger it is, the shorter its range has to be." Naruto explained.

"Dammit. Then that means my Stand won't be any better." Kurotsuchi said with a frown as she stared at her Stand's hands.

"So what can your Stand do?" Naruto asked, turning his head to her.

"Like I said, it's like my ji-san's. My gramps has the ability of Jinton (Dust Release)." Kurotsuchi said. She noticed the deadpan look Naruto was giving her with his eyes closed.

"That's lame. And it makes no sense on how you made that kunai."

"Shut it and let me explain! Despite its dumb name, Jinton is actually about affecting things on a molecular level. What my gramps does is disintegrate people at a molecular level. He has total control molecules with this style." Kurotsuchi explained.

"Whoa~. So you can change things and even disintegrate them?" Naruto asked with amazement.

"Actually I can't do that last one. The best I can do is separate them and scatter them apart." Kurotsuchi corrected.

"Well at least that still makes it a dangerous ability, but hey, who knows. Maybe in the future you could do that to." Naruto said.

"Huh." Kurotsuchi stared up at the ceiling. Naruto did the same. "Can you train a Stand?" Kurotsuchi asked, turning her head back to Naruto.

"Don't know." Naruto said with a shrug, still staring at the ceiling. "I only had my Stand for like a day and a half so far. I mean maybe you can, or maybe it happens naturally. Stands are still new territory."

"Hm." Kurotsuchi stared back up at the ceiling. "It's still crazy though." Kurotsuchi said, causing Naruto to turn his head to her. "These things we have. They're things only people like us can see. Not even the kage have these."

"Unless they do and they kept it a secret." Naruto said turning his head back to the ceiling.

"True, but… what we can do. I mean your Stand, whoa… safe to say it packs a wallop. I mean what you did to that enormous crystal." Kurotsuchi put her fingers to the sides of her head and spread them apart going 'poosh', which meant she was saying 'mind blowing'. "Safe to say I'm glad we're on the same side."

"Yeah, but Golden Asura is all about getting up close and personal." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but… your clones. They used him, right? Can you make clones of your Stand?" Kurotsuchi asked, turning her head to him.

"Nah. Tried that in the last Stand fight I was in. Didn't work. Apparently Golden Asura can only teleport from clone to clone because they're all basically me."

"Kind of like a connected network. Like sending water from one area through a pipe to reach the other end." Kurotsuchi deduced, turning her head to him.

"Exactly!" Naruto said with a grin as he turned his head to her.

"Well with how many clones you can make that's a pretty kick ass ability!" Kurotsuchi said with a grin.

"Thanks! Your Stand's power kicks ass too! I would never want to get in a fight with it."

"You got that right." Kurotsuchi said with a wider grin as she flicked Naruto's nose, causing his grin to widen. The two then laughed as their heads turned to the ceiling.

Once they were done laughing, the two just continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"I never thought… I'd actually get along with a Konoha-nin." Kurotsuchi said with a soft smile.

"Life's kind of unpredictable that way."

"And bizarre." Kurotsuchi added.

"That too." Naruto agreed with a nod.

They two rested for a few moments.

"Well… time to head out." Naruto said getting up to his feet. He extended his hand to Kurotsuchi. Before this whole event, Kurotsuchi would have slapped the hand away and got up on her own, but after fighting with him side by side, she couldn't help, but smile as she took his hand. He helped her up to her feet and put his hands in his pockets. "Now to find out which way to go." Naruto said looking between the two paths they could go.

"Can't you just punch us all the way up back to the surface?" Kurotsuchi questioned.

"Not a bad idea, but I'm kind of worried that, that weird Stand would try something. Probably instantly kill us with some sort of crystal technique." Naruto said.

"Hm. Guess that makes sense. Like you said, Stands are new territory. Despite their limits, you could never know what they're fully capable of. Just like a human being." Kurotsuchi said.

"Yep. Guess we'll just go this way." Naruto said, turning around.

"Hey wait. What's that on your back?" Kurotsuchi asked pointing to Naruto's back.

"Hm?" Naruto turned his head to her.

"Underneath your jacket."

"Oh." Naruto took off his jacket to reveal that the arrow was on his back, with the bottom end of the shaft in his pants. "That's just the arrow." Naruto grabbed it and took it out of his pants hold. "I got worried when I saw that Stand so I hid it behind my back. I don't want to take the chance when it comes to these guys. With one of these, they could create a whole army of Stand users."

"I see." Kurotsuchi said, but then her eyes widened. "Wait! Those arrows are the reason for Stands, right? Well why would they use it on you?"

"They didn't know about Stands before I was attacked with it." Naruto said.

"Then explain this situation! If they didn't know about Stands until you gained one, then how could they gain and know Stands of their own?!" Kurotsuchi shouted. Naruto looked to her in surprise.

She was right. How is this all possible then?

And that's when the answer hit Naruto harder than Tsunade throwing a boulder as big as Gamabunta on him.

" **Again, you would not survive that."** Kyuubi said within Naruto with a dull look.

"They have their own arrow." Naruto said breathlessly with new fear, as Kurotsuchi gulped. Naruto gained a determined look as he put the arrow back onto his back and then put his jacket back on. "We got to get out of here and tell the others." Naruto said with new determination. "Let's go!" Naruto quickly headed out, but suddenly the walls slammed in front of him and the now regular hand of Velvet Underground shot out, grabbing Naruto by the throat as a crystal stabbed right through his throat.

"Naruto!" Kurotsuchi screamed as she jumped forward, ripping Naruto away from the hand. Her Stand's hand quickly came out and grabbed the crystal stabbed into Naruto's throat and quickly broke the molecules apart and took them out of the hole in his throat.

Golden Asura quickly grabbed Naruto's throat and healed it completely quicker than one could blink. Naruto gulped up a huge amount of air as hi throat was fully healed.

"I guess the fox is okay with healing me as long as I don't take him with me to the grave." Naruto said as he and Kurotsuchi quickly ran the other way.

" **None of you can escape my Stand, so long as we are underground. You're all in the bowels of hell!** " Velvet Underground yelled as his head came out of the wall.

Suddenly the tunnel was producing crystal spikes out the walls, chasing out heroes.

"Dammit! We can't outrun it! It's going to catch up sooner or later!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

Naruto turned his gaze to the charging crystal spikes and got an idea.

"Give me some of your bomb tags." Naruto said. Kurotsuchi didn't question his idea. She gave him much of her bomb tags. Naruto quickly made his signature hand sign as a clone popped up next to him. Golden Asura quickly took the bomb tags and placed them all over the clone's body and then the Stand grabbed the clone and tossed it into the crystal spikes as the clone then detonate, destroying the crystals and causing the tunnel to shake and cave in a bit. "Now!" Naruto shouted.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura quickly punched a hole into the wall beside them. Naruto grabbed Kurotsuchi by the wrist and dragged her into the new tunnel Golden Asura was creating.

" **You cannot run forever! I am king here!** " Velvet Underground shouted.

The pair made it to a new tunnel.

"Naruto, he's right. We can't keep doing this. We have to come up with a plan." Kurotsuchi said. Suddenly the arrow moved off of Naruto's back, leaving through the back of Naruto's collar and floating away.

"Like follow the floating arrow?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah. That works fine." Kurotsuchi said in agreement, before she and Naruto hurried off, following the arrow. The two hurried after the arrow, but they felt the tunnel shake. Something behind them was coming after them. "Dammit! This Is Pissing Me Off!"

The object behind them was earth itself, closing up the tunnel and it was right behind them. Velvet Underground suddenly came out the blockage with spiky crystals coming around it.

" **Prepare To Die!** " Velvet Underground shouted with a surprisingly wide grin. Suddenly a stream of sand sped pass Naruto and Kurotsuchi's head and stabbed right into the side of Velvet Underground's head. Velvet Underground screamed as blood came out its head. " **KIKEN'NA, KIKEN'NA, KIKEN'NA! TAIKYAKU!** " (DANGEROUS, DANGEROUS, DANGEROUS! RETREAT!) Velvet Underground screamed as it retreated back into the earth.

"What a pussy! When things don't go his way he retreats." Kurotsuchi said with a frown. The stream of sand floated to them, stopping in front of them as the sand changed form into that of Sandstorm's face.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed his friend's with joy and relief.

" **Follow me. I'll lead you out.** " Sandstorm spoke with Gaara's voice as the arrow floated to Naruto's hand, allowing the blonde to take it before he and Kurotsuchi followed the piece of Sandstorm.

" **I Will Get You!** " Velvet Underground's voice screamed within the tunnel.

.

J

O

J

O

.

"They're coming." Gaara announced. "Darui, can you make a hole?"

"Let me try." Darui said as he went through various hand seals. " **Ranton: Laser Circus!** " Darui used his storm jutsu to send beams at the ground, with Power Station riding within one of the beams, charging to the ground. Once making to it to the ground, Power Station sent its barrage.

" **DRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRA! DRAB MAN!** " Power Station successful punched a hole right into the ground, revealing a dark abyss. Once vanishing, the three watched with anticipation as they hoped their friends would make it out.

Naruto jumped out of the hole, carrying Kurotsuchi in his arms bridal style.

"They Made It!" Chojuro cheered.

Naruto landed onto the ground. He felt the ground shake, making his eyes narrow. Naruto quickly used Golden Asura to jump off he ground for him, sending him rocketing into the sky. Crystal spikes shot out of the ground.

"Holy Damn!" Chojuro shouted with shock as he, Gaara and Darui's eyes widen with shock.

Suddenly Velvet Underground came out of the ground, rocketing at the pair, with new armor on. His large right fist was surrounded in diamond and cocked back.

" **You Can Never Break This! It's Harder Than Diamond Thanks to My Stand! Prepare To Do!** " Velvet Underground yelled as it rocketed to Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Velvet Underground as he summoned Golden Asura to his side with its fist cocked back.

" **ORA!** "

" **HAJI!** "

The two slammed their fists together and upon contact, the diamond covered fist broke apart, shocking Velvet Underground as its armored fist broke apart and it's real hard bled from impact.

' **NANI?! JUST ONE PUNCH IS STRONGER THAN DIAMOND!?** ' Velvet Underground thought with shock.

" **ORAORA!** " Golden Asura delivered a rush of punches, but Velvet Underground quickly vanished after a few hits.

"Kurotsuchi-chan was right. You are a pussy." Naruto said with a calm, stoic expression. Kurotsuchi looked to him with shocked wide eyes and a blush.

'Kurotsuchi… chan?' Kurotsuchi thought with surprise at the new suffix at the end of her name.

Gaara extended his hand as sand from his gourd came out and expanded into a large hand that caught Naruto and Kurotsuchi landing on it.

"I'm so happy you guys are alive." Chojuro said with a smile.

"Now we just need to deal with the Stand user." Darui said.

Suddenly however, the crystals below shot at the sand hand. Naruto managed to notice in time. Golden Asura quickly appeared to protect its user and his friend.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura quickly broke apart the crystals, but a Velvet Underground appeared above Golden Asura and punched the Stand in the top of the head, sending it flying down. The top of Naruto's head bled.

"Naruto!" Kurotsuchi shouted his name with concern. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw more shards of crystals come at him. Not as large as the others, but still enough to turn him into a pin cushion.

'Don't have time to counter with Golden Asura. Kurotsuchi-chan, she'll…' Naruto quickly threw Kurotsuchi up towards the others. Kurotsuchi gasped at the sudden action. She looked to Naruto only for her eyes to widen in shock and fear as Naruto's body was stabbed by a whole bunch of crystal shards, turning him into a voodoo doll as blood flew out of his mouth. Naruto fell off the sand hand, heading down towards the crystal spike pit.

"Naruto!" Kurotsuchi screamed as she flipped in the air, bouncing off the side of the Sandstorm Dragon, rocketing towards Naruto. Kurotsuchi managed to catch Naruto. Gritting her teeth as she felt the shards stab into her, but she didn't care. She held him tight out of fear of losing him.

Below, a gentle voice giggled.

Coming up out of the ground from the hole was a tall, slim young man with long blonde hair that stopped at his mid-back and a long strand of hair coming out of the widow's peak and hovering over the forehead.

He wore forest green baggy pants, five golden rings wrapped around the ankles, with a pair of gold shoes that was curved at the end where the toes were. A long sleeve skin tight black shirt with a long collar covering the neck, a long cloth wrapped diagonally around the torso, wrapped around the left trapezius and the other end wrapped around the base of the waist. A grass green vest with white lining around it, and forest green male gender symbol designs all over on the vest. There was a golden symbol on the neck was the emblem of a rise and wrapped around the left bicep was a ring acting as an armlet. On the long cloth wrapped around the torso was a metal plate with the Iwa symbol on it.

He stood up straight with his right hand on his hip and his chin resting on the knuckles of the left hand.

(Pose complete)

"Looks like I win. Hn." The blonde said with a calm expression.

'So that's the Stand user.' Gaara thought.

Kurotsuchi managed to notice the symbol for Iwa on his person, which pissed her off. She and Naruto hit the ground where the spikes resided.

"Two down, only three to go." The tall blonde said.

"You Bastard!" Chojuro screamed with rage as he tried to jump off the dragon, grabbing the hilts of his sword, but Darui grabbed him before he did anything hasty.

"Calm it man." Darui said.

"Who Are You?!" Chojuro screamed.

"My name is Nico Reed. I am the Stand User of Velvet Underground." Nico introduced himself with his armored Stand behind him.

"I'll Kill You!" Chojuro screamed with tears running down his eyes.

"I invite you to do so." Nico said with a smirk. Chojuro tried to move, but Darui kept him from jumping off.

"Chojuro, we go down there, we're sitting ducks." Darui said.

"Not true." Nico's smirk widened. Velvet Underground went into the ground.

Suddenly more crystals shot up like cannon balls.

"Watch Out!" Chojuro screamed as Sandstorm Dragon started taking evasive actions.

"I can attack you from here! The whole earth myself is my weapon! I can reach you all anywhere!" Nico said as he started to giggle and then it turned into laughter.

Suddenly a shard was stabbed into the neck of Sandstorm Dragon.

"Sandstorm!" Gaara shouted with shock as he saw his Stand get stabbed in the neck. Suddenly more shards stabbed the Stand throughout its body. Suddenly the crystals exploded, causing the Stand to explode and shards of crystals to fly out and stab into our three remaining heroes. They gritted their teeth with pain as they felt tiny shards stabbed into them.

"I could have killed you all anytime I had desired, but I found it better to separate the most troublesome one in your group and deal with him before ending your lives. And now my goal will come into fruition." Nico calmly said, holding his chin in hand. "Def Leppard-sama… I am the one to finish this adventure!" Nico proclaimed proudly as our three heroes were descending ever so closer to the crystal spikes below. "This part… is over!" Nico proclaimed with his hands raised to the air, but suddenly the surrounding crystals scattered apart like dust, shocking Nico right as Gaara, Chojuro and Darui hit the ground.

"What the… how?" Darui questioned.

"You~… bastard!" The all looked to see a clearly pissed off Kurotsuchi, holding Naruto in her arms. "How dare you cause so much trouble?! The day someone from my own village would turn their backs on their home to work for some creeps… Once Was Enough!" Kurotsuchi shouted with gritting teeth and a glare.

"Hmph. You still live." Nico said with his hands to his hips.

"Yeah! And I have a few questions for you! Why are you now working against the village?!"

"Easy. I don't side with losers. Especially with a leader who is hot tempered." Nico said nonchalantly as he then started digging his nails for dirt, pissing off Kurotsuchi even more. "People don't realize it, but Iwa is right down there with Kiri, being the second weakest Hidden Village there is. I despise being known as weak. I hate being a part of something that's weak. Iwa's just a crutch."

"You~… you son of a bitch… I swear… I AM THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

"Please. I should be the one to kill you. You're siding with someone who looks to be a doppelganger of the Yondaime Hokage." Nico said with a calm expression.

Kurotsuchi looked down to Naruto's face. Now that it was brought up, he does look like the Yondaime Hokage, but with whisker marks and a different size face and eyes. Other than that, a clone in all aspects, except personality. Yet still… she could not feel…

"I'd rather side with this loser than with a punk like you. I'm… going to kill you." Kurotsuchi growled as a cloud of white great mist appeared next to her, shocking the others. As the cloud dissipated, Kurotsuchi's Stand was finally fully revealed.

It was a slim female built white grey Stand with as previously stated, had hands with rings around the joints of the fingers, studs on the knuckles, atom emblems on the back of the hands and double helix patterns on the back of the arms. It had purple lips, white eyes, and three circles on its face, one on the forehead and one on each cheek. The back of its head had two long pieces on each side of the back of the head curving at the end, kind of making it look like two long locks of hair, only more smooth and glossy. On the center of its chest was another atom emblem and below it, two double helix designs crossed over one another on the torso with each strand starting from the shoulders and going down diagonally to the waist. It wore sharp heeled boots with shin guards, atom emblems on the knees, on the shoulders were the negative and positive signs, with negative on the left shoulder and positive on the right, and on the back was a large atom emblem, but unlike the others, this one had a small heart in the center instead of the usual sphere.

"My Stand…" Kurotsuchi spoke as the shard from Naruto's body were vanishing. "Will break you apart!" Kurotsuchi shouted pointing at Nico.

Nico's eyes were a bit wide as he noticed the bizarre technique she used.

'She broke apart the molecules. Is this her **kekkei** **genkai** (bloodline limit), or her Stand? Either way I must stay away from her grasp.' Nico thought.

'So she was stabbed by the arrow.' Gaara thought as he and the others looked to her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kurotsuchi screamed with rage as her Stand charged forward, but it soon stopped, surprising Kurotsuchi and the others.

"One meter." Darui pointed out.

"Na… nandato? (What the hell?) How in-" Kurotsuchi ten remembered what Naruto said before. 'Oh Dammit! I forgot, these things have a range limit!'

Nico laughed with amusement.

"A one range meter. How pitiful. Guess I don't have much to worry about." Nico said with a smirk and his eyes closed, but on the inside is a different story. 'With a range like that, it could only mean this Stand is extremely powerful. I get near her, it's over. She's officially the most dangerous person in this group. I must get rid of her as quickly as I can.' Nico opened his eyes and shouted. " **Velvet Underground!** " As crystals shot at Kurotsuchi and Naruto.

Kurotsuchi gasped in shock and worry, but her Stand moved its hands quickly, managing to block them with its palms, leading to molecular separation upon contact. Kurotsuchi and the others stared in amazement at the feat.

"Whoa." Chojuro said in amazement.

'Totemo Tsuyoi.' (So Strong) Nico thought with wide eyes. 'Guess we'll go big then.'

The ground below shook. Kurotsuchi placed her hands on the ground, sensing much seismic activity below her and Naruto. She quickly jumped up, still holding Naruto as a giant spikey crystal rose up to stab them both, but Kurotsuchi's Stand quickly appeared below its user and sent a barrage of punches at the crystal, instantly breaking it into molecules upon contact.

"Yes!" Kurotsuchi cheered with a grin.

'Tsuyosugiru!' (Too Strong!) Nico thought with shock and new fear.

" **Sandstorm!** " Gaara shouted as he extended his hand forward as Sandstorm, appeared above Kurotsuchi and Naruto, in its dragon form, caught the two in its claws and flew towards Nico, scaring him.

"I'm coming for you, thin dick!" Kurotsuchi shouted with an antsy grin. Nico started to sweat.

" **Velvet Underground!** " Nico screamed as crystals shot at the pair and Stand sand dragon, but Kurotsuchi's Stand just atomized them upon contact, via rush of punches. "Screw this!" Nico screamed as he hurried back to the hole, but suddenly, Power Station and Darui were in front of him, keeping him from escaping.

"Going somewhere?" Darui rhetorically asked, before he punched Nico right in the face, causing his nose to bleed before his Stand sent a barrage of punches.

" **DRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRADRA! DRAB MAN!** " Power Station sent Nico flying away, causing a trail of blood to fly as Nico was in the air for a few moments, before stumbling across the ground to a halt.

Nico laid face first, shaking with pain as blood surrounded him and dirtied his clothes.

"What was that you said earlier? That you could have killed us at any time you wanted? I'm starting to think that you were only talking shit. Pain in the ass." Darui said coolly pointing to the down Nico.

"Ha! Weakling!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed with a grin.

"Weakling? Me?" Nico panted as he started rising up. "You ruined my beauty. You've insulted me. And now you believe you can humiliate me?!" Nico's eyes shined red violet. "Watashi wa… anata… O Subete Korosu Yo!" (I'll… kill you all!) Nico screamed. " **Velvet Underground!** " Nico screamed as his armored Stand appeared behind him. Suddenly a tornado of heat was surrounding the giant armored fists of Velvet Underground, alarming everyone. "Korosu~. Watashi wa… ANATA O SUBETE KOROSU YO~!" (Kill~. I'll… KILL YOU ALL!) Nico screamed as he shot to his feet and his Stand slammed both fists into the ground below.

Our heroes stared at him in shock, but after a while they sensed nothing.

"Pfft! What was that?! An intimidation move? All show, no substance." Kurotsuchi insulted.

"I'll melt you alive, you little skank." Nico said hunched over as he glared at Kurotsuchi with one eye shadowed and the other glowing red violet.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'LL KILL YOU FI-" Suddenly the ground shook violently, causing Chojuro and Gaara to fall while Darui tried to stay on his feet. "Wha… what's happenin-"

Suddenly plumes of lava shot from the ground, scaring everyone as they whole area was becoming surrounded with lava, with much of it still rising to the sky.

"This Is My Last Move! If I Cannot Kill You All and Live Then I'll Take You All With Me! ALL HAIL DEF LEPPARD!" Nico screamed to the sky as lava surrounded him.

Lava was surrounding Darui, Gaara and Chojuro. Gaara tried to summon sand, but as it came out of the gourd, it turned to glass.

"The heat is so intense, my sand is turning into glass!" Gaara shouted.

"This is it, isn't it?!" Chojuro shouted with fear.

'Dammit. All this way just to near death's door again.' Darui mentally cursed his luck.

"No Way! I ain't dying without taking him with me!" Kurotsuchi screamed. Gaara quickly raised his hand as he had Sandstorm Dragon dive at Nico. Nico roared as a plume of lava came up under the sand dragon. Sandstorm luckily dodged, but its wing was burned away, causing it to end up lopsided and for Kurotsuchi to lose her grip on Naruto. "Naruto!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he summoned Golden Asura, ready to punch the lava. Although, would that really help. One way to find out.

" **ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!** " Golden Asura was managing to punch through the lava, but Naruto's hands were smoking and turning char.

" **Ranton: Laser Circus!** " Darui quickly shot beams at Naruto, but then directed them to the sky. Quickly Darui grabbed the leg of his Stand as it rode one of the lasers managing to make it to Naruto, grabbing him as it then flew to the sky with its user and the blonde, like a cable car.

"Nice move." Naruto said to Darui as the Kumo-nin grabbed Naruto by the jacket.

"Won't last long though. Once the jutsu wears off, we'll be flying down into a pit of lava. Even though you made a hole for it to sink in, more is still coming." Darui said.

"Then it's a good thing I took these from the caverns." Naruto said as he reached into his pocket.

Kurotsuchi growled with rage as she dived down towards Nico.

"MUDA DA!" (USELESS) Nico screamed as a plume of lava rose in front of him, blocking Kurotsuchi from attacking him. "You Will Not Kill Me!" However a pair of hands broke through the lava as the plume was being atomized, leading to a large hole made by Kurotsuchi's Stand to appear in the middle of the plume, shocking Nico. "NANI?!" Nico screamed with shock and fear.

"Even Lava Can Be Broken Apart By the Atom!" Kurotsuchi screamed.

'I Refuse To Die… By Your Hand!' Nico mentally screamed. " **VELVET UNDERGROUND!** " Velvet Underground appeared with a long, large sharp crystal spike out of its hand, ready to thrust it through Kurotsuchi's head. "IT'S OVER!" Suddenly Nico was shot in the head by something, causing a hole through it. 'Na… ni?' (Wh… at?)

"I picked these up back at the cavern just in case." Naruto said as he and Darui descended. Golden Asura was beside him with crystal shard being held in the Stand's hand. "I wanted to test this. Let's see how you like being a pin cushion." Naruto said.

" **ORA!** " Golden Asura flicked its thumb, causing a shard to rocket down, passing Kurotsuchi, as it stabbed right through Nico's cheek. Nico screamed as Golden Asura shot more crystal shards at him, creating a multitude of holes throughout his body.

"END IT!" Kurotsuchi screamed as her Stand was now in range with its fists cocked back.

" **KUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKURO!** " Kurotsuchi's Stand chanted as it then reared its right fist back far, before slamming it forward into Nico's gut. " **KURO TO AO!** " (BLACK AND BLUE) Kurotsuchi's Stand screamed as it slammed Nico right into the ground, with its fist breaking right through his stomach as suddenly the lava in the entire area was being atomized.

Naruto and Darui hit the ground, safely with the lava now atomized and scattered, as their Stands vanished.

Chojuro sighed with relief as he wiped away sweat from his brow.

Nico screamed at the pain of his body being atomized. Kurotsuchi had already hit the ground, panting as she felt drained.

"YOKUNAI, YOKUNAI, YOKUNAI, YOKUNAI, YOKUNAI!" (NOT GOOD) Nico screamed as his hole lower half was gone. "I Must Escape!" Nico quickly turned his body around, somehow, and started crawling away, but he felt someone grab him by the wrist.

"Hell no… are you going to survive this." Nico turned his head to see a seriously pissed off Kurotsuchi gripped his wrist tightly. "I'm gonna kill you right now!" Kurotsuchi yelled as her Stand lifted a severely scared Nico into the air by his arm. Kurotsuchi found the strength to stand, albeit trembling through her efforts, and glared at Nico's scared face as she tightened her hand into a fist. "This is for Iwa!" Kurotsuchi punched him in his liver, making him cough up blood. "This is for being a traitor!" Kurotsuchi grabbed his arm and kneed his elbow, effectively breaking it, causing Nico to scream as tears flew from his eyes. "This is for all the hell you created!" Kurotsuchi punched him in his heart, causing him to cough up more blood as his heart raced from impact. "This is for my new friends!" Kurotsuchi punched him in his right eye, giving him a new black eye. "This Is For Naruto!" Kurotsuchi sent a strong right haymaker punch to Nico's nose, breaking it as blood went flying. "And this… IS FOR CALLING ME SKANK!"

" **KUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKUROKURO!** " Kurotsuchi's Stand screamed as it punched the shit out of Nico, atomizing the rest of his body until he was just a head.

"TURN TO DUST!" Kurotsuchi screamed as she and her Stand sent a hard punch to Nico's face.

" **KURO TO AO!** " Kurotsuchi Stand screamed as it started atomizing Nico.

Nico screamed bloody murder as what remained of his being atomized until there was nothing left.

(Nico Reed. Stand: Velvet Underground. Village of Origin: Iwagakure. Rank: Chunin. Status: Deceased.)

Kurotsuchi panted, her face sweat profoundly, as he Stand faded away. Kurotsuchi fell to her knee.

"Kurotsuchi-chan!" Naruto shouted as he got out of Darui's hold and ran over to the Iwa kunoichi as she fell face first against the ground. Naruto hurried to her side, kneeling down as the others joined. Naruto picked her up in his arm as he summoned Golden Asura to heal her. A golden aura surrounded her as her wounds were healing. Once done, she opened her eyes to see everyone staring down at her. "Good job kicking ass." Naruto said with a smile as the others smiled as well.

Kurotsuchi blushed as they all smiled own at her. She also noticed Naruto was the one holding her in his arms.

"Quit crowding on me!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed as she slammed her hand into Naruto's cheek. She quickly got to her feet, dusting her clothes off. "Well, at least we know who the strongest of us is now." Kurotsuchi said with her hands on her hips as Naruto stared at her with a frown and half lidded eyes as he rubbed his cheek that had a red hand print on it.

"Your Stand is the strongest we've ever seen so far, yes, but Stands still have their weaknesses. Yours being that you must make contact with objects and people in order to affect them on the molecular level." Gaara pointed out.

"Still can kick your Stand's ass." Kurotsuchi said with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. I think Gaara's Stand doesn't transfer damage to Gaara because it's made of Sand." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Whatever. I don't see your Stand atomizing a whole area of lava." Kurotsuchi said.

"Speaking of your Stand, you thought a name yet?" Naruto asked.

"Hm. Let's see… it sure can thin out danger pretty easy." Kurotsuchi thought it over, holding her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Hey, I got one!" Chojuro spoke up. "How about Thin Lizzy?" Chojuro suggested with a smile and finger up. The others stared at him for a few moments.

"Baka!" Kurotsuchi grabbed Chojuro by the collar and brought him over. "What kind of name is that?! And Lizzy? What's the big idea? Is it just because I'm a girl? You think it fits because I'm now the only female in the group? Huh?!" Kurotsuchi bitched.

"I'm sorry!" Chojuro cried with his eyes closed.

"It's fine actually." Gaara said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. It actually sounds pretty good." Darui said with his own arms crossed.

"Yeah. Not bad at all." Naruto said crossing his arms too. After a few moments, he start snickering, before he gave a full blown laughter.

"You Punk!" Kurotsuchi released Chojuro and grabbed Naruto by the arm and put him in a grapple, stretching him away with her foot. "I Knew That Would Happen!"

"You got a better idea for a name?" Naruto questioned, gritting his teeth in pain. Kurotsuchi stopped stretching his arm and thought about it, finding no answer.

"Fine. Thin Lizzy it is." Kurotsuchi said, releasing Naruto's arm and crossing her own arms. "I guess it's a better name than Golden Asura."

"You wish." Naruto whispered as he snickered again, only to get punched in the face by Kurotsuchi, sending him to the ground.

(Stand: Thin Lizzy. User: Kurotsuchi. Namesake: The band Thin Lizzy. Abilities: Molecular Deconstruction, Reconstruction and Manipulation.)

"So where to now?" Kurotsuchi asked with her arms crossed.

"Same route as always. To Hoshi, but seeing as its night out, we should set up a camp site after we travel for a bit." Gaara said. "By the way, you two still have the arrow, right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. Still do." Naruto said, getting up from the ground and pulling the arrow from underneath the back of his jacket. "How it didn't fall out through that whole mess is a mystery to me.

"Naruto and I figured something out too." Kurotsuchi said, earning the attention of the others.

"We think this group of evil Stand users have their own arrow." Naruto said with a serious expression. The others blinked, staring at them.

"Yeah, we already figured that." Darui said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Kurotsuchi said with surprised expressions.

"Yeah I mean, how else could you explain these new Stand users since if they did know they wouldn't have had Newton and John to keep it?" Chojuro said with a shrug.

"Uh, well…" Naruto couldn't find an answer for that since its obvious now he was slower than the others as discovering things out.

"You Idiot!" Kurotsuchi shouted as she turned to Naruto.

"Hey! You're the one who found it out first!" Naruto argued.

"Yeah, but I only just joined the group! You should have known since the start!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"That's still no excuse! We told you we faced these guys before so you shouldn't have made a big deal over it!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh shut it, you baka!"

"Kuso Onna!" (Damn Woman)

"That's it! You're Dead!" Kurotsuchi shouted.

Naruto quickly ran away with Kurotsuchi giving chase.

"At this rate we won't be able to get a full night's sleep. What a drab." Darui said as he, Gaara and Chojuro watched Naruto running for his life from the mad Kurotsuchi.

"Help Me You Idiots!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm not getting near that." Darui and Chojuro said in unison while Gaara remained silent.

.

J

O

J

O

.

In the desert, a lone young man, wearing a black cloak that surrounded his entire being, with a pair of goggles on, a red scarf and a large bandit hat was walking through the breezy desert.

His cloak blew through the wind as he continued to walk alone.

Suddenly a giant millipede came from the sand and attacked, but faster than the eye could see, gunshots were fired as six bullets went through the head of the giant millipede, but then they started looping around, going through throughout the millipede's body, scattering holes all over the body, making it into Swiss cheese.

The bullets vanished after a few moments, allowing the now carcass of the giant millipede to fall and all the while the mysterious stranger continued walking.

The smacking of lips was then heard.

"I need a bottle of raspberry champagne."

 _To Be Continued…_

And that's Chapter 4.

I hope you all liked it. This is the main cast that we will be following throughout this bizarre part of a young blonde's life. Honestly… I'm liking what I have so far.

I already planned things out the best I could, ya know? I honestly don't know how Hirohiko Araki-senpai used to do this on a weekly basis.

Speaking of the old times, this is just queries of a Jojo Fan, but… has anyone else thought that maybe Part 8, Jojolion's main antagonist is going to have a Stand that has a dimension or space manipulating Stand like Funny Valentine? Because I find it strange how after DIO, all the main antagonists had gained or had Stands that could manipulate time (rewind by one hour, skip five seconds in reality, and accelerate time) before we went into the next Universe.

Oh well that's just me.

Thank you all for reading, and if I have anything left to say it's…

Part 4 has the biggest plot hole. Joseph was around, could have used a camera to discover who Kira was and to find out which face he had after the Cinderella beauty salon incident. But it's mainly about the journey, than the goal of these Bizarre Adventures.

I hope you all stick with me in this journey.

Thank you all once again and I hope to see you all again… well, more like hope you all read again.

Takeshi1225, out!


End file.
